A Life In The Shade
by RyukInPerson
Summary: He walked straight past her, red coat swaying behind. In one swift movement, Shade launched herself into the air, a gun to his throat. She cocked the weapon. 'Next thing to move will be the trigger.' Vash/OC
1. Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun

* * *

A LIFE IN THE SHADE

PROTECTION

It was quiet as they walked into the saloon, the dull echo of their footsteps the only sound. They sat upon the empty bar stool at the far end of the bar, pushing their cloak to hang limply behind them.

The bartender walked over, leaning on the bar with a thick arm. 'Never seen you here before,' he said, receiving no response from the stranger. 'What's you're business here mister?'

The newcomer raised their hands, one gripping the top of the hood and the other something underneath. The hood fell back, hanging from the collar of the coat to reveal their face, a mask hanging loosely around their neck. 'I'll have a beer.'

'Of course, sorry miss,' the bartender murmured as he rushed off.

The woman brushed her black hair from her face, uninterested in the mistake as she examined her nails, only looking up when the bartender appeared before her again, placing the drink before her. 'Here you go miss, that'll be three double dollars and twenty c cents.'

She dropped the money on the counter, taking the drink in hand. She downed it in one go, glad to sate her thirst.

'So anyway, you got a name stranger?'

She smirked as she stood from the stool, her hand reaching to grasp the hood of her cloak. 'Why does it matter to you?'

Her footsteps thudded across the saloon, the silence still thick as she pushed through the doors to disappear into the roar of the late afternoon winds.

She raced along the vast desert stretch, revelling in the wind as it roared through her, coat fanning out like a black cloud in her wake. The sound of her motorbike growling over the strong desert winds calmed her, the only solace in her life.

* * *

She was nearing her destination, a large mansion gradually growing in size as she approached it. Something inside her was tempted to keep driving though, to rev her engine and take off to the horizon, whether she needed the money or not.

Yet still she brought her vehicle to a halt in front of the iron gates, a speaker crackling to life as soon as she killed the engine.

'Do you have business with Mr Reiner?'

'His advertisement for a personal body-guard caught my eye,' she replied, her voice sounding so cold, flat.

A moment passed. 'Please park your vehicle inside the gate and make your way to the door by foot.'

Slowly, the gates opened with a groan, allowing her to enter. They closed with a loud clang as she parked her motorbike inside the gate, gravel crunching beneath her feet right to the front door. Before she'd knocked, it swung open, a pleasant old woman. 'Welcome to the Reiner estate,' she greeted with a smile and a curtsy. 'Please, follow me.'

Without a moments wait, the maid led her to a tea room in the east wing of the large mansion. She hurried in, straightening the table cloth before she offered a chair.

She shook her head. 'Thank you, but it was a long ride.'

'Of course,' the maid said, still smiling so brightly. 'Mr Reiner will be with you momentarily.'

She waited for the door to click shut before she moved to the thick curtain. She pushed the purple velvet aside with long finger, staring straight into the shadows outside the mansion.

'I can see why you are in search of a body guard, Mr Reiner,' she said, eyes still on the figure as it moved through the darkness.

'Already you are looking to be a good candidate. You have the eyes and the ears, I can tell,' Mr Reiner said, surprise in his deep voice as she turned to face him, the curtain falling back into place. He tilted his head slightly, stout body no where near as intimidating as he believed. 'But, can I trust you. I don't know if you are qualified? You have yet to even show me your face or tell me your name.'

She pushed the hood from her head and pulled the mask down. 'Shade will do,' she said, 'and I have the qualifications. I've been doing this since I was sixteen.'

'That's all well and good but, I'm looking for someone with a little more–'

A shot rang out, the confined room amplifying it, sending Mr Reiner ducking behind his arms. As silence fell, a thud sounded outside the window. Mr Reiner stared at her for a moment, edging around her when she stepped aside to reveal a small hole in the curtain.

He pushed the curtain aside, a small hole in the glass, eyes drawn through it to the man lying on the ground only five feet from the window. His gaze snapped to her. 'I didn't even see you move,' he stuttered.

'If you want protection, I'm the one for the job,' she said, a flash of silver disappearing beneath her cloak.

Mr Reiner took a breath as he fixed his vest, hand gesturing absently towards the door. 'Shall we go discuss your position over some dinner?'

She followed him to the dining hall, settling into her seat, prepared for the same lecture, one that would – as always – take far longer than it needed to.

He droned for half an hour, and all the while she blocked him out, enjoying a hot meal before she leant back in her chair, resisting the urge to kick her feet up on the embroidered cloth. She sipped at the contents of her glass of wine, only half listening to Mr Reiner. She swirled the liquid, watching as the red clung to the glass before slowly sliding down, the colours constantly changing.

'…in conclusion, you shall be paid ten thousand double dollars a week to protect myself and my estate with your life until the attacks stop. Do you accept?'

'I have one condition of my own.'

'And what is that?'

She glanced up. 'Leave me alone, unless you absolutely require my audience.'

'Of course,' Mr Reiner said, unsurprised by the request. She'd sat through dinner in silence, never once interrupting him in his speech.

Never once showing any desire to speak at all.

Shade swirled the wine again before draining the glass. She stood, offering a quick bow to Mr Reiner, only pausing to briefly thank the maid that had stook vigilant by the door, her smile constant and never fake.

She went straight to the roof. She sat on the edge, facing to the east of the as she pulled a handgun from the right gun sling underneath her cloak. She checked the large weapon thoroughly, searching for any faults or damage that it could have sustained when she'd last used it, but each was in perfect condition.

She reached to her right knee, fingers brushing the metal handle of the knife before she unsheathed it from her boot, a soft chink sounding as it passed each of the four buckles. She threw it at the stone of the roof beside her, watching as it embedded an inch. She pulled it from the rough stone, watching as the moonlight danced across the blade.

_Everything is as it should be. _

She sheathed the knife in her boot buckles again and checked that it was secure before she pulled the mask over her nose and hood over her head. Without a thought she jumped from the roof, plummeting four stories before she landed solidly on her feet.

_The hunt begins._

* * *

The sun was still far beneath the horizon when he finally reached the iron gate. He stretched a moment, cracking his back before leaning to rest his hands on leather clad knees.

No, he hadn't walked the whole way, but his lift had only taken him halfway, kicking him off with a word of warning about the harsh sun before they motored into the distance.

Harsh sun was an understatement.

_This must be the place,_ he thought warily, head swivelling as he looked around for a speaker. He frowned, seeing no speaker. He glanced up at the iron gate, withholding as sigh as he realised his best option was to climb in and hope for the best.

_Great, I want a job and I'm going to have to break in to ask for it._

He stared at the lit mansion ahead, mind instantly wandering to a nice meal before he gripped the iron bars and hoisted himself up.

* * *

Shade heard gravel crunching under footsteps, the sound making her ears twitch. She turned from the mansion and walked towards the iron gates, following the line of the driveway, glancing between the trees to see a tall man, one even taller than herself. At five eleven, it was a difficult thing to do, meaning he had to be at least six feet, probably closer to six two.

He walked straight past her, completely oblivious, red coat swaying behind him as he dragged tired feet. Shade stepped onto the gravel, her soles making no sound as she crouched. In one swift movement, she launched herself into the air, a gun to his throat before her feet touched the ground. 'You have three seconds to identify yourself.'

Gloved hands shot up beside his head. 'Whoa, wait,' he pleaded. 'I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for a job.'

She pushed harder. 'Identify yourself.'

'Do I have to?' he asked, nearly making her falter. 'I hate saying my name. It's embarrassing.'

Shade cocked the gun. 'Next thing to move will be the trigger,' she said, glaring out from beneath the hood, though he wouldn't be able to see her eyes. 'Who are you?'

He gulped. 'Vash.'

'Vash, as in, the Stampede?'

He groaned, arms dropping slightly. 'I hate it when people call me by my full name.'

Shade laughed beneath her hood and mask. 'Do you expect me to believe that when you're _cowering_?'

'No, but–'

'But what?'

'Can you please put your gun away? I just came about Mr Reiner's job offer.'

'The position has already been filled,' Shade said, 'but I'll take you to him so he can decide what he wants to do with you for trespassing on his estate.'

'That's fine,' he said quickly. 'I mean no harm. The only reason I'm trespassing is because no one answered the gate.'

She moved to his side, barrel coming to rest beneath his chin as Shade escorted him to the mansion, a part of her wanting to laugh at the name he'd given her.

As if he could be Vash the Stampede.

* * *

This is a re-write of a fan fiction I originally published on my DeviantArt page. My DeviantArt ID is: 6Eternal6Fate6.

As it is a re-write, I will be updating it on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays of each week until the completion.

I hope you enjoy it, and please send a comment my way if you get the chance. I love hearing from readers.

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	2. Behind A Name

BEHIND A NAME

As the first rays of light spilled into the room, Shade pushed Vash into Mr Reiner's office with the barrel of her gun, watching as the man rubbed his eyes blearily.

'Sir, this man jumped the fence last night,' she said as she slipped her gun into the sling once more.

'Good job, Shade,' he said, looking the man up and down, a spark in his eyes. 'You say your name is Vash the Stampede. Is this true?'

Vash glanced quickly at Shade before offering a nod. 'Yes.'

Mr Reiner laughed. 'Well, so much for your legendary skills.'

'Aw come on,' Vash muttered. 'I just came here about your job offer and it's obviously taken, so can you let me go.'

'Body-guard you say?' Mr Reiner said, reaching up to stroke his greying beard. He took another look up and down the entire length of Vash. 'You certainly have the presence. Maybe the thieves will be too scared if they think Vash the Stampede is working here.' He turned to Shade. 'Do you have a problem with this, Shade?'

She inclined her head respectfully. 'As long as he stays out of my way I won't shoot him.'

'That's fair,' Mr Reiner said, ignoring Vash as he gaped. 'Please, Shade, go rest. Vash–' A quick glance at the red coated man. '–can take the day shift.'

'As you wish,' she said before she turned on her heel, heading straight for the stairs, intent on reaching her room on the third floor before one of the many maids and butlers could even think about bothering her, before she'd have to face the spiky headed freak that claimed to be Vash again.

She closed the door behind her, listening to the soft click of the lock as she latched it, glad to be alone.

The buttons of her cloak slipped through their holes as she slid it from her shoulders. She threw it over the end of the massive bed before she lay down, head propped up on her arms as she looked out of the large circular window to where the sand melded with the sky. She hoped that the threats on Mr Reiner's life would pass quickly, her mind already wandering to where she would travel next, where she would continue her search.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to go into a light sleep.

* * *

Vash patrolled the building, walking the gravel paths with a hardened look on his face, though he was bored and tired, his feet sore from the walk to the estate. If that wasn't bad enough, his mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of food, making the prospect of a day of patrolling much harder.

He glanced up towards the estate with a frown, though his head cocked to the side as he caught a glimpse of movement in a window above him.

An intruder?

He scaled the building. Reaching the window, he grasped the frame as he peered inside to find a girl lying down on the bed, her slender but curvy frame moving gracefully even though she was clad in what looked like leather. He felt his jaw drop slightly as her hair fanned out on the pillow, her body arching ever so slightly as she shifted.

_Damn._

He adjusted his grip on the window ceil, swearing as he sliced his finger. His eyes widened as he realised his mistake, his hasty duck for cover nearly sending him plummeting to the ground as he tried to hide from her. He pushed himself flush against the wall, clinging to the bottom of the ledge, hoping he was unseen as he mentally chanted, _I'm invisible._

After a moment, he allowed himself to look up as the click of a clasp, though she didn't poke her head out of the window.

He cried out as a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him from his cover, his eyes snapping to the three story drop beneath him as he dangled.

'What the hell do you think you're doing you spiky-headed freak?' Shade yelled as she brought Vash to eye level, her grip tight on his wrist.

'Surveying the area,' he offered meekly, eyes once again drawn to the drop below. 'I thought you were an intruder.'

'I'm sorry, I'm not sure I believe you.' Her grip loosened, eliciting another cry from Vash. She smiled, gaze cold. 'Try again.'

'Really, I thought–'

A little looser.

'Please, I'm sorry!' Vash yelled, legs scrambling to find purchase on the wall.

Shade rolled her eyes as she pulled the terrified red lump into the room. She only gave him a moment to steady himself before she pushed him towards the door, his nose colliding with the wood.

'There, I didn't drop you,' she growled. 'Now piss off so I can get some sleep for my shift tonight.'

He turned to Shade as she lay on her bed once again. 'You're the other body-guard?'

'Is there a problem with that?' she asked, turning her head to throw him a menacing glare.

'No, I just thought that–'

'I was a man,' she finished. 'Yeah, I get that a lot.'

'That's because you hide under that black coat,' Vash said. 'Now, if you were to go around in that outfit without the coat then maybe they wouldn't think that you were a man.'

Shade reached for her boot as through scratching her knee. 'Thanks for the tip.'

She pulled the knife from her boot, flinging it straight at him, though he caught it between his hands, the tip of the blade just a centimetre from his nose.

'I like women that are feisty,' he said with a wink, though he wanted nothing more than to faint at the closeness of the metal.

Shade shot up, snatching the knife from him. 'Catch this,' she said, hand shooting up as she slapped him, an angry red mark appearing his cheek. 'Now get out of my room before I _catch_ something else.'

His hands flew to cover his groin as she opened the door, shoving him into the hall. 'Hey, you sure I can't stay in there with you tonight?' he asked.

The door slammed in his face.

Shade hoped he was scared, that he would run inside as soon as he finished his shift. She walked over to her bed, fuming, deciding that she'd kill the freak if he ever came near her again.

* * *

Shade woke to a sharp knock. Her mind instantly alert, she called, 'yes?'

'It's time for your shift miss,' called a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

'Thank you.'

She listened to the maid's footsteps fade as she pulled her coat on, her mask positioned over her nose once more. She reached the stairs that led to the roof opening the door, climbing them in twos all the way to the top.

_Maybe I'll get to use some bastard as target practice tonight._

She pulled her hood over her head as she stepped onto the roof, eyes instantly seeking a good observation point until her eyes fell on a figure. 'What are you doing up here spiky head?' she asked as she stalked towards him.

Vash shot up, mind scrambling. 'I, uh, I was just thinking about working some of tonight too,' he stuttered, side stepping a little in an attempt to avoid her cold stare.

'There is no way you're working on my shift,' Shade said. 'Now piss off so I can work in peace.'

'What is wrong with you?' he asked. 'You're so defensive.'

'Nothing is wrong with me,' she snapped. 'I just like to concentrate on my work and you make that very difficult.'

'There's nothing wrong with you? You're name is Shade. What kind of name is that?'

She stormed past him. 'Oh yeah, Vash is a totally normal name.'

'Hey, it's my name and I think it's a good one,' Vash protested.

'Well, Shade is just my name too.'

She cursed herself mentally as she felt her body shudder, eyes watering. Why now? Why couldn't the past stay where it belonged, buried deep inside where no one would find it?

* * *

Vash watched her frame shudder.

Was she crying?

He approached her, timidly setting himself down next to her on the ledge. 'Are you alright?'

'You don't care.'

'I'm asking, aren't I?'

He waited.

'Shade isn't my real name. It's just what I changed it to when I first picked up a gun when I was sixteen,' she whispered. 'A family was being threatened and I didn't want events to repeat so I found a gun.'

'What events?'

'Just, events,' she said, standing up. She walked away, putting some distance between them. 'Why the hell did I even tell you anything?'

'Because maybe it's time that you told someone.'

Shade looked at him for a moment, hidden beneath her hood as she watched the emotions play across his face. His gaze was open, sincere even. She took a steeling breath. 'My parents were murdered in the same circumstances when I was thirteen. I was too afraid to do anything about it,' she said. 'I didn't want it to happen again, to be afraid.'

He patted the ledge. 'So, what's your name?'

Shade pushed the hood of her coat back as she pulled her mask down. She used one of her long fingers to wipe away a tear. 'Lara,' she said, sitting beside him. 'Lara Blackett.'

'Can I ask why you chose Shade?'

She shrugged. 'No real reason. I guess I didn't want anyone to discover my true identity in case I was prosecuted for some of the things I've done.' _Unless I was found out._

'I guess that's a fair decision,' he said. 'It's a bit harder for me to hide.'

'Vash the Stampede, the sixty billion double dollar man,' Shade said. 'I think you're pretty safe. It's hard to believe that you're him.'

'Hey!'

'It isn't a bad thing,' she said. 'Anyway, all I know about you is your name. Who are you?'

'I guess you could call me a hunter of peace, one who chases the elusive mayfly of love…'

Shade smirked. 'Okay Mr Romantic, you can stop there.'

'Why?' Vash asked as he leant a little closer. 'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

'I did, once, but that was a very long time ago,' she said. 'Do you?'

'Yes, I do. Right now.' He waggled his eyebrows.

Shade glared at him, shoving him a few feet along the ledge. 'Not on your watch, buster.'

He frowned, a little pout to his lips.

'Anyway, it was nice talking to you, but I should go,' she admitted, surprising herself. 'I'm going to go look around to see if there are any recent signs of intruders.' She jumped from the roof, landing on her feet once again, four stories down.

She looked up at Vash, offering a quick wave as she thought, _what a nut._

He smiled._ What a beauty._

_

* * *

Next update: Thursday 15th April  
_


	3. Chance

CHANCE

Shade walked along the gravel paths, searching for any signs of intruders, but there were no footsteps, no marks in the gravel or grass. Not a trace.

_Good,_ she thought as she looked up at the newly visible stars. _No one._

She continued to walk around the enormous estate, finding no traces that didn't belong to her or Vash.

Shade scaled a ladder up to the roof of the mansion so she could survey the entire estate with ease. She sat on the ledge of the roof, looking down to the north gardens, the largest area of the estate and most prone to break ins.

She tucked her hand beneath her coat as she heard footsteps behind her. When a hand appeared on her shoulder she pulled a gun from its sling, holding it into the stomach of the hand's owner. The hand released as she swung around to stand in front of them, the gun still to their stomach.

Vash raised his hands slowly, a weak smile on his lips. 'Sorry.'

Shade lowered her weapon. 'Never attempt to sneak up on me,' she muttered. 'Next time it may be the last thing you do.'

'I was just offering comfort. You looked sad.'

'I don't need your comfort Spiky,' she said. 'Now go inside or something. Just leave me alone and let me do my job.'

'But you look so lonely.' He frowned as he reached out, his arms wrapping tight around her.

She stiffened. 'You forget that I am still holding my gun.' She placed it against his groin. 'Now, let go of me or you will no longer have your man-hood.'

He dropped his arms, stepping back a few paces as he placed his hands like a shield. Again. 'Okay.'

'Do you think you're irresistible? You certainly act like you do.'

He shook his head, mouth opening, though she cut him off before he could speak.

'Then stop trying to sweep me off my feet with your charm and comfort, because it's not going to work.'

'Ouch,' he said, hand rubbing his chest as though the words had hit him with a physical blow. 'That hurt.'

'Maybe you'll leave me alone now,' she said as she moved back to the ledge. 'Now go away so I can do my job.'

He dared to take a step, only to have her sharply say, '_Alone_.'

He dropped his outstretched hand, fist clenching at his side before he turned on his heel and headed for the door from the roof. He entered the hallway of the fourth floor and walked down to the main stairs, turning off as he reached the third floor, mind stirring with thoughts. What could have happened to her to make her shelter her heart, her mind? Was her past so dark?

He headed straight for his bed, fingers locked behind his head as he lay back.

_How can I work with her when she hates me? _

He looked up at the white ceiling of the room, thinking, knowing that he would just have to wait for her to speak, to be ready to reveal more of herself.

* * *

Shade pushed her hood from her head and pulled the mask down as hot tears ran down her cheeks, searing her skin,

'Jed…' she whispered as she swiped at them, trying to stem the flow. 'What should I do?'

She stared at the sky, desperate for answers, though she knew that she would never hear his voice again, never feel the soothing of his words brought in the darkest of times.

'He's so much like you in so many ways,' she said, emotions locked in a war that seemed to have no end in sight. 'I lost you. What if that happens again?'

Could she stand to open her heart to another? To feel that constant ache tear her apart?

She buried her face in her hands, awaiting the sunrise, welcoming it for the first time in years when the shining globes breached the horizon. She went straight for her room, her stomach growling, but still she ignored the tea that waited on the bedside table, her hand instantly grabbing for the piece of toast.

She dropped her coat on the bed and looked out of the large window, watching as the desert filled with light and the sky started to become blue. There were no clouds in sight, nothing to obstruct the vast ocean of colour. She pushed the window open and sat on the window ceil, the cool morning breeze wafting into the room.

Vash was in the garden below, arms stretched above his head. She averted her gaze as he looked up at her, not wanting him to come up to join her. She could still feel him staring, eyes locked on her. She didn't dare to look back at him until she felt his gaze move from her, the sound of his feet crunching on gravel fading away.

Since her first night, there had been no intruders, other than Vash. She was beginning to think that Mr Reiner's advertisement in town was working, that people feared Vash the Stampede really was working for him.

* * *

As the sun set, Shade exited her room and walked towards the stairs once again. She had spent the whole day thinking of her past, wondering what the future would hold for her, or if she would just continue to ride from place to place, working and waiting, searching.

She reached the door to the roof and pulled her hood over her head and her mask over her nose. She pushed the door open and stepped onto the roof, the cool breeze pulling at her coat as she stepped onto the ledge, feet carrying her around the roof, her eyes surveying the grounds until she was satisfied there had been no intruders.

She sat once again facing the north of the estate, watching as the stars began to appear in the sky. She enjoyed the night-time, the cool breezes and quiet stirring of animals and insects somehow comforting.

Her eyes rolled as she heard reluctant footsteps behind her. 'What do you want Spiky-head?'

Vash stopped in his tracks, ten feet from her. There was no anger in her voice, but still it hurt, the emotionless tone causing an ache in his chest.

'Well?' she prompted. 'I thought I told you to leave me alone.'

He took a breath. 'You did,' he said. 'I just wanted to say that I was sorry for my actions in the past days.'

'Apology accepted, now go.'

He flinched at the words. 'Can I do anything to make it up to you?'

'Yes,' she said curtly. 'Go away.'

'Alright then.' He turned around, reaching the stairs. He gripped the handle, pausing for a moment to look back at Shade, her black silhouette barely visible in the darkness. He turned the handle and the door opened with a creak.

'Wait.'

He looked over his shoulder, still gripping the handle even as she walked towards him, face hidden beneath the hood.

'I don't actually want you to go,' she said. 'I'm sorry that I've been so rude to you.'

_That's only half of it._

'There are things you don't know about me, things I'm still trying to accept,' she whispered. 'After all I've been through I can't seem to accept that maybe someone that I'm not working for is going to be nice to me.'

Vash closed the door and faced her, but still she was hidden beneath the hood.

'I know you've been working all day, but will you stay out here for just a bit longer?' she asked. 'I'll explain everything.'

He nodded, realising that she was trying to open up to him, even if she still hid behind the hood and mask. He followed her to the ledge, sitting beside her.

'When I was thirteen, my parents were murdered and I was forced to become independent as I knew of no living relatives. I'd witnessed their death though, and for so long I didn't know how to handle it or the things I was feeling, didn't know what to do with my life,' she said, hands moving to fiddle with the clasps on her boot. 'It wasn't until I was forced to decide between saving myself and saving the lives of another family that were about to face the same fate as my parents that I knew what I was supposed to do. So, I picked up a gun to protect them, and this–' She directed to herself, the hood and the coat. '–is who I became.'

'How did you survive though?'

'Ways I don't care to remember, but after I picked up that gun, I became a rather good gun fighter and won competitions so I could get the proper gear. It meant I could get work as a body-guard and also take work like a mercenary or a bounty hunter.'

'You haven't hunted me, have you?'

Shade smiled beneath the mask. 'No, but I've hunted a number of murderers and one or two maniacs who tried to destroy towns, but only a couple of times. I tend to stick with the personal body-guard work.'

He nodded, not sure what to say, though one question plagued his mind. 'You told me that you used to believe in love at first sight,' he said. 'What happened?'

'I lost him. I was there only a second too late. A second I regret everyday,' she whispered. 'I shot the guys but they got away alive, leaving me to hold him while he died.' She wiped a tear from her eye with the hood. 'I wish so much that I could have been there that second earlier.'

He reached out, surprised when she allowed him to touch her shoulder. 'I'm sorry. What's sad is that it keeps happening every day.'

'That's why I fight against it,' she said, waiting a moment before she admitted, 'you look very much like him.'

'I bet I don't act like him.'

'You're way more annoying.'

'Nice to know,' he laughed.

She allowed herself another smile. 'Maybe I should give you a second chance,' she said. 'I didn't really give you a chance in the first place, but I want to.'

Vash nodded. 'I'd like that.'


	4. Saviour

SAVIOUR

Shade pushed her hood from her head, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair, the black blending with the shoulders of her coat. She and Vash had been talking for hours, the sunrise only an hour away.

'I never asked,' Vash said, 'but what was his name?'

'Jed. Jed Norths,' she said. 'He made the world a better place for me and I believe that, somehow, he's still looking out for me.'

He edged a little closer. 'When did you lose him?'

'A year and a half ago,' she whispered, 'just after my twenty-second birthday.'

'And you've never loved anyone since?' Vash asked, edging even closer. 'You really loved him.'

'Yes,' Shade said.

Vash leaned closer, placing a gloved hand on her cheek, thumb gently brushing away a tear. He thought he might be pushing his luck as he pulled the mask down, uncovering her face, but he had to know, had to know if he could breech those walls she had built so high around herself.

He leant a little closer, the tips of their noses touching, and still she didn't pull away, but as he dared to wrap an arm around her, he felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

'I, I can't,' she whispered. 'I'm not comfortable with you coming onto me like that.'

Vash looked to his feet, towards the balcony below. He had hoped that she would let him in, had thought that after all she'd shared he might have been able to hold her, soothe her.

'I'm sorry,' he said, leaning forward to place a light kiss on her cheek before he dropped from the ledge to land on the balcony below. He looked up at Shade, offering her a sad smile. 'Goodnight.'

Shade stared down at the balcony below her and watched as Vash disappeared into the room behind the doors. As soon as she heard the lock click, she knew what her decision would be, and still she spent an agonizing minute contemplating whether or not she was going to go down there.

But even though she was compelled to follow, wanted to discover why he had tried to kiss her, she still wondered if she could with Jed's memory haunting her.

_He's gone. You will always love him, remember him, but he's never coming back. _

Yet she had been denying his last words.

_I love you, Lara, but please do not mourn me for the rest of your life, _he'd said, holding her hand so tight. _Move on._

And now she had a chance to be with someone, to feel the affection of a person that was not afraid of her, paying her.

She took a deep breath, dropping from the ledge and onto the balcony, the thick soles of her boots making a small thud as they came in contact with the concrete. She turned to the doors, grasping one of the handles. She gasped as it was pulled from her hand.

'I heard you land,' he said, turning away before she could meet his gaze. 'Come in.'

She followed him, closing the door behind her, heart beating out of control.

'You came to tell me that my shift is starting soon?' he guessed as he turned to her.

She shook her head, felling awkward for the first time in so very long. 'I don't want you to be sorry for what you did before,' she said as he neared her, nearly toe to toe. 'I didn't mean to snap at you. You just caught me by surprise.'

She wanted him to say something, but his face was emotionless, lips sealed shut. 'Please say something,' she whispered, voice strained as tears started to well.

He placed a hand on her face, fingertips gently brushing over her skin as he leant forward, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. She felt the tears falling as he wrapped his arms around her, embrace so strong as she gripped his shoulders, hands moving to his head to wrap his spiky blonde hair around her fingers, the strands so soft.

She sighed as he deepened the kiss, his hand skimming her arm as he moved to unbutton her coat. He pushed it from her shoulders and it fell in a heap on the floor. Shade hooked her leg over his, her hand reaching to pull the knife from her boot. She hooked it between the lapels of his coat, the buttons falling to the floor, rolling in every direction.

He stripped the coat, dropping it with hers as he swept her legs from beneath her, carrying her to the bed. He knelt over her, lips trailing to her neck as he pulled on the four buckles, allowing them to fall open and reveal a zip. It slid down easily and he pulled the leather vest from her body as she tugged at his leather jacket.

And still she didn't want to run, even as the clothes continued to pile on the floor, every feather light kiss on her skin healing her.

She didn't know what the sun would bring, but for now, she didn't care.

* * *

Shade opened her eyes as the back of Vash's fingers brushed her cheek. She nuzzled into his chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath her ear.

He smiled, gaze so warm. 'Hey.'

She smiled back, wrapping her arms around him tightly with a sigh. 'Hey.'

She felt the rumbling of his chest as he chuckled. 'What are we going to do about my coat?' he asked, spying a button on the floor nearby.

A devious smile covered her lips. 'Oops.'

His lips brushed her forehead and she sighed. 'I'll just tell the maid that you got angry with me,' he whispered.

She stretched, propping her elbows on his chest to look down at him. 'Somehow I think she'll believe you.'

A sharp knock sounded at the door. 'Vash, it's almost time for your shift.'

'Thank you,' he called, rolling his eyes before kissing her softly on the lips. 'That's my cue.' He dragged himself from the bed, heading straight for the leather pants on the other side of the room. She couldn't help but watch the movements of his flesh as his muscles flexed beneath his skin.

She propped herself up on her elbow. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Where did all of those scars come from?' She looked over his body, seeing so many deep marks carved in his skin. 'And why do you have a mechanical left arm?'

'Lot's of things, most of which I can't remember. Being the sixty billon double dollar man isn't easy.' He grinned as he zipped his pants up, eyes darting around the room in search of his jacket. 'And my arm was taken off somehow a long time ago. I don't actually remember how. An old friend of mine made this one for me.

'There's a gun in it, isn't there?' she asked, laughing at the surprised look on his face. 'I can tell by the hinges at the wrist.'

'Yeah, there is.' He pulled the leather jacket over his arm. 'Just in case.'

Shade watched him as he picked up the jacket and began to search for the buttons that had been scattered over the floor, her eyes rewarded with a generous view of his behind as he bent to pick them up. He scratched his head, his eyes scouring the floor. 'I'm missing one.'

Shade smirked. 'I've hidden it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 'And where would that be?'

She poked her tongue out at him to reveal the last button. He walked forward intent on taking it, but she drew away. 'You're not getting it that easy.'

He pushed her back, coaxing her into a kiss, only to poke his tongue out at her as he broke away. 'You were saying?' He took the button from his mouth.

She pinched his butt, laughing as he swore, though there was still a smile on his lips. He bent over her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. 'I'll see you when you come up for your shift tonight,' he said, turning to pull his boots on. 'And I'll take this jacket to the maid on my way.'

He went to the door, pausing for a moment to look back just as she blew him a kiss. He held up his hand, catching it, he brought his fist to his lips.

He nearly skipped down the corridors.

* * *

Shade looked up as she pulled her leather boots on, checking that her knife was in place. Once convinced she stood and walked towards the door. She placed her ear against the thick wood and listened for a moment, hearing no footsteps. She knew that if she was caught coming out of Vash's room they would both be fired for sure.

She unlocked the door carefully, making sure that the click was low and quiet. After a quick look both ways down the corridor, she walked down the hall as if going towards the kitchen before doubling back and heading to her room.

She leant on the wooden frame, sliding down as she exhaled a deep breath, memories playing through her mind. She smiled as she thought through the last few hours. She had finally been able to let go because of the spiky-headed man she hated so passionately at first.

She pulled her coat off and threw it onto her bed, staying firmly on the floor in front of the door. She had decided that she would go out at sunset tonight, so she could spend some time up there with Vash. It was then that she realised she knew little about him, but then again, people with sixty billion double dollar bounties on their heads couldn't really afford to tell all about themselves.

But she hoped he would open up to her. After all, she had seen inside him, seen past the bounty to the man inside.

And he wasn't a monster.

* * *

Shade awoke to a sharp knock on the door, a voice calling, 'your shift will start soon miss.'

She offered a quick thank you through the wood before she pulled herself from the floor, back cracking in protest at the hunched position she had been in. She leant against the wood for a moment, casting her gaze to the window, estimating that it was about half an hour to sunset.

She pulled her coat on and opened the window. She plummeted from the ledge, landing on the gravel path below. She circled the building once before climbing to the roof, finding Vash sitting on the edge just as she had expected.

He looked around as he heard her footsteps approaching, a smile coming across his lips. 'Why hello there.'

She sat down next to him, her legs hanging from the ledge. She reached for his hand, taking it without a second thought. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For helping me when I couldn't see how much I needed it,' she said. 'I've been holding onto something for so long and it's been tearing me apart. You helped me let go. I will not forget Jed and I will still look for the people who took him from me, but now I can move on, let it strengthen me instead of hinder me.'

He squeezed her hand tightly in his. 'I'll help you find them.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll help you look for the people that took him and your parents from you.'

* * *

_Next update: 20th April_


	5. Encounters

ENCOUNTERS

'I can't let you to do that,' Shade said.

'You don't have a say in the matter. I want to help you find them, the men that have hurt you.'

'Vash–'

He gripped her hands tighter, drawing her close, his nose nearly brushing hers. 'When our time is finished here, I'm going with you. I'm going to help you find them.'

It should have scared her, the calm she felt at his declaration. The hope. It had been a long time since she had felt close to someone, had allowed herself to be close to another.

He reached for her, tipping her chin up with his fingertips. He smiled as she coiled her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. The knowledge that he was willing to risk so much just to go with her, to help her, meant so much, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest.

* * *

They spent three weeks at the Reiner estate, patrolling, but the posters in town and the stories of the red and black cloaked guards helped scare away any potential trespassers.

Their assistance was no longer needed.

'Thank you both for your help,' Mr Reiner said, a grin plastered over his chubby face.

'It was a pleasure, Sir,' Shade said, bowing her head respectfully.

'I hope that you remain safe,' Vash said.

'The same to you both.' Mr Reiner escorted them to the door. 'Shade, your motorbike has been brought to the front steps and the tank has been filled. Travel safely.'

'Of course Sir,' she said as she stepped out of the door, Vash just in front of her.

He slowed, stepping with her, a timid smile on his lips. 'Can you give me a lift to the next town?'

Shade sneered. 'Why should I do that spiky-head?'

'Aw please?' he whined. 'I don't want to have to walk all the way.'

Shade rolled her eyes. 'Fine, get on the back,' she said, catching the grin that darted over his lips. 'Don't get any ideas or I'll throw you off.'

Vash gulped as he climbed on behind her, arms reluctantly wrapping around her. 'Okay.'

Mr Reiner waved as she throttled the motorbike, gravel spraying as she sped down the unusually long drive way. Mr Reiner turned to the maid beside him, still grinning. 'I can't believe they still hate each other after so long.'

She glanced down, a smile over her lips as she remembered the quick good bye kisses when she'd spied them sneaking from each others rooms, clothes hastily donned. 'Neither can I,' she said, watching as they disappeared through the iron gates.

Vash buried his face in her neck, lightly nuzzling her as soon as they were out of sight. 'You didn't have to be quite so harsh then,' he yelled over the wind.

'What do you think Mr Reiner would have done if he had found out about us?' Shade yelled back. 'Do you think he still would have paid us?'

'Good point.'

* * *

It was an hour before Shade could even spot the town in the distance. Vash had fallen asleep on her back, snoring lightly by her ear only to be jerked awake when the vehicle skidded to a halt.

He shot up, eyes bleary. 'Huh? What?'

'We're here sleepy head,' Shade laughed as she pried herself from his arms, rising from the motorbike. Vash followed, though his coat caught, making him tumble on the dry earth.

'Where's here?' he asked as he straightened up, back cracking.

'I'm not entirely sure. It's just a small town but it does have somewhere to stay,' she said pointing to an inn. She swept her hood off.

'I hope there's a bar. I could do with a good drink.'

'Says he who slept for the majority of the trip,' she laughed as they pushed the swinging doors aside, the hinges groaning in response.

He walked ahead a little. 'That's exactly why I need a good drink.'

She landed a slap on his butt, surprising him, though he still turned to waggle his eyebrows at her as they reached the counter. The man behind it looked up from the book he was reading, feet sliding from the desk. 'What can I do for the two of you?' he asked, smiling.

'We'd like a room,' Shade said, pulling her mask down to reveal her face.

'Sixty double dollars a night each. That excludes meals,' he said as he glanced at the bar that made up the lower portion of the inn. Shade handed him enough for a couple of weeks, not knowing how long they would need, then he led them to their room on the second floor.

'If there's anything the two of you need, just ask,' he said, smiling at them before he left them alone in the hall.

Vash unlocked the door, holding it open for her. They looked in, impressed by the reasonable size, the whole place neat and tidy. He smirked as he followed her, looking around before his eyes were again drawn to Shade as she walked further in. 'Only one bed.'

She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. 'Oh no,' she said. 'I guess we'll just have to share.'

Vash grinned. 'No objections from me.'

She laughed as she threw her coat on to the end on the bed. 'I didn't think so.'

He crossed the room in three long strides, taking her into his arms before kissing her with a hunger unlike anything else. He pulled himself away, nose brushing hers, a little breathless as he brushed his fingers over her cheeks. 'You have control over me. You realise that, don't you?'

'Yes I do,' she said, kissing him lightly, 'just as you control me.'

His hands moved to her hips, drawing her flush against his body, kissing her until her head spun, mind nearly going blank until she had the strength to pull away.

'Let's go have a drink and something to eat,' she said, almost stumbling over her words as his lips moved to her neck. 'We'll continue this later.'

A little growl rumbled through him, but he still nodded, his stomach making him aware of another hunger. 'Sounds like a plan,' he said, drawing back though his arm stayed around her waist to guide her from the room.

* * *

They sipped a beer each at the bar, dinner sitting nicely in their stomachs.

'With the money we earned from Mr Reiner, we should be able to go without work for a number of months,' Vash said, 'meaning we can concentrate on finding those men.'

'Among other things,' Shade said as she swallowed the last mouthful of her beer.

'Like us,' he said, hand squeezing her knee.

'Another beer for the lady?' interrupted the bartender as he took the empty glass.

Shade resisted the urge to smack the insolent fool. 'Thank you, but no.'

'Suit yourself miss,' he said, walking away to attend to a noisy customer at the other end of the bar.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning to Vash again. 'Yes, like us,' she said, covering his hand with hers. Still she felt a jolt somewhere deep inside, her eyes locking on to the other end of the bar.

Vash looked around and then back to her as her grip tightened, nails digging into his skin. 'Shade, what is it?' he asked, looking back at the man again as he laughed with the bartender. 'Shade?' he repeated. 'What's wrong? Do you recognise him?'

'Yes,' she said, unable to look away. 'He's the man that shot my mother.'

A dark look came into Vash's eyes and he rose from the stool, only to be dragged back by a strong grip, Shade's hand still holding his. 'Don't. I have to do this.'

'What are you going to do?' he asked, lowering his voice, though no one would hear him over the blasting music.

'I'm sure I can think of something,' she said as she stood from the stall and headed towards the man, the grin on his lips making her skin crawl. She stopped beside him, unable to pull even a slight smile over her lips.

'What do you want?' he asked, not looking up from his beer.

'I want you to rot in jail.'

'What the hell d…' his gaze travelled over her, an appreciative grin coming over his lips. 'We'll ain't you a pretty little thing? 'What do you want from me? A favour?' he asked, eyebrow rising as if in a seducing manor.

'I want you in jail for what you did,' she snarled, voice like ice.

He sneered. 'And what would that be?' he asked. 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

'You don't remember me?' Shade asked in mock astonishment. 'I would have thought that after you killed my parents and left me to die, then came back and murdered my lover you would at least have a slight memory of me.'

He gave her another once over. 'Oh, it's you,' he sneered again. 'So what makes you think I'll turn myself in?'

'Fear.'

'You talk big for someone so small,' he said as he rose to his full height, standing half a head above her, his bulky frame casting a shadow. 'Your words are empty threats. I could have my way with you and you couldn't do a thing about it.'

He reached around her, giving her ass a squeeze before he pulled her towards him.

'You think I am weak then?' she asked as she pushed him away.

He met her gaze. 'Yes.'

'Then let me show you otherwise.' She turned on her heel, the hinges of the inn's door groaning as she pushed through. The man was close on her heels, a smirk on his lips. Vash watched in surprised for a moment before he abandoned his drink, sprinting for the door.

'So what are you going to do?' the man asked with a smirk. 'Scratch me to death?'

Shade stood two metres from him in silence, her eyes locked on his, her fingers flexing.

'Alright. If you really want to fight then we will. Just don't complain when I get my way,' he said, confident as he raised his fists.

'Shade, don't,' Vash said, appearing near her. 'He could kill you.'

She looked towards him. 'Stay away Vash. There is still little that you know about one side of me.'

Thinking she was distracted, the man charged to tackle her, but she jumped clean over him. He charged again and again, but still she dodged and weaved, avoiding every punch he threw though she never threw her own.

He stopped, staring her down, chest heaving. 'So are you going to face me properly, little girl?' he asked. 'Why not just face me so it can be done?'

'Have it your way.'

She sunk low before she launched herself forward to land a brutal blow in his stomach, more following, landing harder in his sides, legs, her speed increasing with every blow. He tried to seize her but she spun out of his reach, her hand moving to unsheathe her knife from her boot.

He saw the flash of metal, eyes widening as she disappeared behind him, the cool blade connecting with his skin. A trickle of blood rolled down his neck as her lips appeared at his ear. 'The little girl you have seen cower before you is gone.'

_

* * *

Next update: Thursday 22nd April_


	6. Blue Summer

BLUESUMMERS

'You were lucky this time,' he said, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

A strange chuckle came from somewhere inside Shade, somewhere dark as she said, 'Luck had nothing to do with this.' She pressed the blade harder, where his neck blended with his jaw. 'Do not fight against me. I am taking you to the sheriff. You're opinion became worthless when you shot my mother.'

He gulped. 'Fine. Take me to the sheriff,' he said, defiant chest deflating.

Shade walked him to the shabby building with the sign proclaiming "sheriff" on it, the blade still pressed firmly to his throat.

Vash followed behind, fist flexing as he watched the man, completely untrusting though he seemed to have accepted defeat. So many questions whirled in his mind. He had known her strength, had encountered it first hand, but he'd never seen someone fight as she did. How could she have become so good in less than a decade, even when she had to fight to survive?

He shook the thoughts from his mind, refocusing on the man as they entered the sheriff's office, startling the man behind the desk. He looked up, his badge shining in the light as he sat straighter in the rickety chair. For a moment, he stared before quickly rubbing his eyes, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He cleared his throat. 'What can I do you for?'

Shade forced the man forward, giving him a solid kick on his spine, making him suck in a sharp breath before he spoke. 'I'm here to confess to some crimes that I have committed.'

'And what would those be boy?'

'I have committed or assisted in the murder of three people,' he ground out, looking down at the desk. 'The first two many years ago, the third no more than two years ago.'

The sheriff turned his attention to Shade and Vash. 'And what part did the two of you play in this?'

'We captured him,' Shade answered.

The sheriff looked baffled. 'And why was that? Are you bounty hunters, because there ain't no bounty on this one.'

'The three people he mentioned were my mother, my father and my lover. He murdered them ruthlessly in front of my own eyes,' Shade said. 'And after many years of searching I have finally found him. I want justice.'

'Did he act alone?'

'No. He is one of a group.'

The sheriff seemed to take a moment to contemplate her words. He finally cleared his throat again. 'Alright then,' he said as he stood from his desk and pulled handcuffs from his belt. 'Time to take him in.'

The man glanced up from the desk, still wary of the metallic glint that called to him, that called to a side that remained bloodthirsty. He gripped the handle of the knife and drew it from its sheath, swinging around and catching the sheriff on the arm, slashing a deep cut.

He arched his arm, aiming from the sheriff's stomach, the blade swinging off course when Shade deflected it with her own. She flicked her wrist, sending the man's blade skyward. He reached out to catch it, but Shade moved quicker.

Armed with two knives, she took a defensive stance in front of the wounded Sheriff, watching as Vash wrapped his long arms around the man, immobilizing him completely.

The sheriff stood up, cursing as a jolt of pain shot up his shoulder. 'Thank you,' he said, stifling a winch. His attention shifted to the man who Vash held tightly. 'That's another offence, against an officer of the law. You're going away for a very long time.'

* * *

The man cried out in angered grunts as Vash and the Sheriff walked away from the cell. Shade looked in through the thick bars, watching as he lashed out at her, each time missing by mere inches. He snarled. 'You know that one day I will get you for this.'

'Even you know that you will be in here for a very long time,' Shade said, a smirk playing on her lips, her eyes covered by shadow in the darkness of the underground cavern. 'I have hunted you down for so long. It satisfies me greatly to look at you behind these bars, where you will rot for all eternity.'

The man lashed out at her again, failing to reach Shade just as he had many times before. She laughed. 'I thought that the truth might hurt you. Don't worry though. All of your little buddies will join you soon.'

The man swore at her, each phrase more colourful than the last. She just smirked again, coat sweeping in an arch behind her as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Shade and Vash took the Sheriff to the medical centre. He received stitches in his right arm where the blade had cut clean through his flesh. Despite the pain, he barely uttered a curse, barely flinched.

'Thank you,' he said once again. 'I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you.'

'Our pleasure,' Vash said, smiling.

'How would you like to become part of the Sheriff's office? We could use the both of you,' he said. 'The strength each of you holds is greater than any two men.'

'Thank you but no thank you,' Shade said with a slight bow of her head. 'There are still four more men out there that I have to find before I can finally rest.'

The Sheriff frowned. 'Would have been good to have your help, but all the same.' He shrugged. 'I wish you luck on your travels. I hope you find them and bring them to justice.'

Shade and Vash bowed their heads for a moment before taking their leave, walking in silence towards the light and music of the inn.

'Would you have killed him?'

Shade stayed silent for a moment. 'No. That would merely make me the same as them. That's why I will take them all to justice, just as I did him,' she said. 'Besides it's better that they rot in prison for what they have done rather than get the easy way out.'

Vash winched at the words, at the hostility within them.

'They killed the three most important people in my life,' she whispered. 'I can't let them live a life out in the world where they are free to live after what they have done not only to me, but others as well.

He nodded, glancing to the stars as they walked, knowing somewhere inside he felt the same. 'How will we find the rest of them?'

'That shouldn't be a very difficult task,' Shade said. 'Scum like him never stray far from the pack, or the leader.'

'You think that the rest will be close?'

'Yes,' she said.

She hoped.

'I will bring them to justice, even if it takes twenty years. I have to.'

Vash took her hand, fingers entwining with hers. 'Here's hoping it's a good twenty years.'

* * *

Vash watched her as she slept peacefully, the sheets draped over slender, curved frame. He brushed his fingers along her shoulder and down her back, her soft, alabaster skin holding a ghostly glow in the moonlight.

He fell back onto the pillow, sighing heavily, his thoughts finally flowing in an order he could follow. He could hear a voice, her voice, the soft whisper in his ear as he became drowsy.

'She is beautiful Vash, and so strong,' whispered the voice. 'Have you found her? have you found the one that you love?'

Vash smiled. 'Yes Rem,' he said, eyelids heavy. 'Yes I have.'

* * *

Shade awoke with a mind heavy with sleep, a rarity. The fog lifted slowly, the room coming into focus as the light of the suns hit her eyes. She sat up in the bed, holding the covers over her chest.

'Vash?' she called, looking around their room for a moment. She listened, the sound of running water filling her ears. She looked to the bathroom door, noticing the steam as it rose from the gap at the bottom.

She kicked her feet over the edge of the bed, donning Vash's shirt – the closest piece of clothing in the room – though it hung halfway down her thighs. She walked to the window and looked out at the arid land as she stretched, a smile instantly coming over her lips as strong arms wrapped around her, drawing her against a broad chest. 'Morning.'

He offered no reply, the quiet strange, coming from him. She looked down at the arms that held her.

Neither was mechanical.

She spun quickly on her toes, eyes locking onto a man with bluish hair. He was built very much like Vash, muscular and tall, but there were no scars on his skin, no metal on his arms.

No life in his eyes.

'Who are you?' she asked as she stepped away from him, edging to the side. He smiled, almost playfully at her fear, sparking anger deep within her. 'Who are you?' she repeated, harsher.

'Legato,' he said finally, his voice a low sort of hiss as he spoke, the word toneless, dark. 'Legato Bluesummers.'

'Where's Vash?'

'He is still in the shower,' he said. 'I wouldn't have thought it would be so hard to hear the water running.'

How had she missed that?

She kept her eyes on him. 'Why are you here?'

'I have some business with Vash the Stampede,' he said. 'Although, it can't really be called business if I am only to destroy him under the command of my master.'

Shade curled her hands into fists. 'Leave,' she commanded. 'Leave now and never return.'

'And you're going to make me, are you?' he asked, somehow managing a smirk. 'You are unarmed.' He turned, walking away from her, straight towards the door to the hall. He paused, looking over his shoulder. 'But that's never stopped you in past, has it?'

And he was gone.

_

* * *

Next update: 24th of April_


	7. Lost and Found

LOST AND FOUND

Shade collapsed, eyes still locked on the door, where Legato had been standing only seconds before. She struggled to breath in the chill of the air, scared for the first time since she'd lost Jed.

The bathroom door opened and Vash emerged, a towel obscuring his face as he dried his hair. He looked over to the bed, seeing only covers before he looked to the window to find Shade on the floor. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and rushed to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. 'Shade, what's wrong?'

'Who's Legato?' she asked, still staring, her eyes almost vacant. She turned towards him, catching the flinch that he tried to conceal at the name.

'Legato is…' Vash started, trying to find the right words to explain. 'Is someone that…tries to hurt me.'

'He made that obvious.'

'What did he say?'

'That he has business with you. That he is going to destroy you under his master's orders.'

_Knives. _

'What does he mean by 'his master'?' she asked.

'Nothing,' he lied as he ran his fingers through her hair. He watched her, and knew he was seeing only a mask over her real emotions, because Shade knew he was lying, but she also knew that if he was only trying to protect her, just as she was keeping secrets from him.

He helped her to her feet, drawing her close, placing a light kiss on her forehead. 'Let's focus on finding these men. I can worry about Legato later.'

* * *

Shade pulled the last buckle of her leather shirt tight around her waist. She walked across the room to where Vash was standing at the window, still only half dressed. She ran her hand down his arm, feeling the scars that were slashed across his skin, finding them reassuring. 'Was it Legato?' she asked. 'Did he do all of these?'

'Some of them,' Vash said, turning from the window. 'He is dangerous, you understand that, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'Then promise me that you will not try and fight him, whether he presents himself or not.'

She nodded. 'I promise,' she said, though her mind held a different answer.

Why couldn't she tell him that she couldn't promise, that she would do everything to destroy Legato?

She side stepped around Vash and walked to the window, placing her hand on the cold glass. The chill that Legato had left still hung in the air around her, her mind plagued by his voice. 'I'm scared Vash,' she admitted. 'I never get scared.'

He drew her against him, her arms instantly wrapping around his waist. 'You can't go through life without being scared.'

'I promised myself that after the death of my parents I wouldn't get scared. It's the only way I've been able to survive so long,' Shade whispered. 'I hunt down the worst criminals imaginable almost every day, yet faced with this stranger I feel powerless.'

He held her tighter, the metal of his mechanical arm cold against her skin, reassuring her once again. 'He is different. He makes me feel powerless, as though I'm a rag doll, as though I am nothing. That's what makes him so frightening,' Vash said, lips lightly brushing her ear. 'He has the power to get inside my mind. So please be careful. I don't want him to be able to get inside yours.'

She looked up, meeting his gaze, seeing fear deep inside the blue-green. Had she ever seen such fear, even in the eyes of those with weapons against their temples? She held him tightly, her head resting on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. 'What if he tries to kill you?'

'He won't kill me,' he answered. 'He can't. Not when I have you to live for.'

She just hoped he would when she revealed the other side of her.

* * *

Shade pulled her hood over her head, covering her face and eyes in preparation of the wind and dust she would soon encounter. She revved the motorbike and took off just as Vash took his seat behind her, making him cry out in surprise. He wrapped his arms tight around Shade's waist, just preventing himself from being thrown off the back. She laughed as she rounded the corner the guided them out of town at a breakneck speed that Vash realised he would have to get used to.

'Where are we going?' Vash called over the wind, his head bowed to avoid a mouthful of dust.

'To one of the surrounding communities. We'll start our search there,' Shade answered.

'How many communities are there?'

'Five. Six if you include the main town.'

'And if they're not in the main town or the outside communities?'

'Then they're either dead or they've gone somewhere else,' she answered. 'Either way, I'll find them.'

'_We'll_ find them,' he said, 'But how can you be sure?'

'I just know,' she said, sure of herself, but unsure if Vash could fee the same, especially when he was so quiet. 'Do you trust me, Vash?'

This time there was no pause. 'Yes'

* * *

Vash rose to his full height as he stretched, his bowed spine cracking back into it's normal shape. 'I hate motorbikes,' he muttered as another loud crack issued from his lower back, making him cringe.

'Don't mock my mode of transport,' Shade said in her motorbike's defence. 'Better than walking.'

Vash offered a reluctant nod of agreement. Walking was more of a nuisance than anything else, especially with the land being so dry.

'So where will we start?'

'The nearest bar, of course.'

He followed just beside her. Together they pushed the doors open and stepped onto the dusty wooden floor, their boots making a cloud of dust rise with every step they took. There was a cough somewhere in the background as they sat at the bar.

The bartender approached them. 'What can I do for you two sirs'?' he asked, eyes widening when Shade pulled the coat from her shoulders to place it on the bar stool beneath her, revealing her curvy figure. The bartender blinked, drawing a blank for a moment, stuttering, 'Ah, sir, _ma'am_, what can I get you?'

Shade ignored his mistake, allowing him to correct it before she spoke. 'Two beers.'

'Sure.'

He rushed off, fetching the drinks quickly, placing them down. Shade looked up at him, her grey eyes burning holes in his skull, sending him scurrying to the other end of the bar.

She smirked before she looked around the bar, searching for any familiar face, knowing she would recognise them. She could see a group of men playing poker in the corner, cigarettes hanging loosely from their mouths. Another group – clearly drunk – were talking loudly about the state of the bar, earning dirty looks from the bartender as he attended then men who were drinking alone at the bar, some spread around various other tables.

'Do you recognise anyone in here?' Vash asked, also looking around, though he didn't know what for.

'No, no one here,' she said, 'But I wouldn't be surprised if they turn up.'

'So we'e just going to wait?'

'No.' Shade reached to her boots and pulled an old slip of paper from the buckles. 'I have a photo of them all so I'll ask the bartender if they've been here recently or if they're likely to turn up.'

'You store everything down there, don't you?' he asked, glancing at her boots, wondering what else was concealed beneath the buckles.

'No. I don't store my money there.'

'Where do you store that?' he asked curiously.

'Where do most women store important things?'

He stared at her for a moment, expression blank before he mouthed the word, 'Oh. His eyes flashed to her chest.

Shade smirked, snapping her fingers to draw his attention back to her face. 'As I was saying, I have a photo of them all.' She handed him the worn picture, it's edges frayed.

Vash examined it carefully. 'How did you get this?'

'A few years ago they were all important people, people with money. I got this from a bulletin board about four years ago. They helped rebuild a town but were then found out to be frauds that'd been siphoning money from the townsfolk all along. They got away again, just like other times.' She took the photo back.

'That was lucky,' he said as he looked around the bar again.

'Very lucky actually. I was only passing through. I saw the bulletin board and thought that maybe there'd be some work available,' she said. 'I recognised them instantly.'

The bartender approached them cautiously. Shade turned to him, grabbing his attention as she brought the photo to his eye level. 'Do you recognise any of these men?'

He stared for a moment. 'The man in the centre drinks here often. He's likely to arrive within the hour.'

'Thanks,' Shade said, flashing a quick smile. 'That's all.'

'That smile looked like more of a bearing…of…' Vash glanced at his shoulder, and the hand that gripped it squeezed.

* * *

_Next update: 27th of April_


	8. Reunited

REUNITED

Vash turned slowly, eyes wide as he cautiously faced the owner of the hand that still firmly grasped his shoulder, seeing only a broad chest before his gaze.

'Why so up tight, Needle Noggin?'

Vash shot out of his chair at the voice, standing around the same height, though the newcomer was of slighter build, body wrapped in a nice black suit with no tie. His black hair was ruffled, sideburns running down the sides of his face. The cigarette that clung loosely to his lip had a steady stream of smoke wafting from it as he took breath after breath.

His jaw dropped.

'Wolfwood!' he exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

'Where the hell have you been?' Wolfwood asked, clapping Vash on the back, a grin over his lips. 'I've been looking for you for a year now.'

He shrugged. 'I've been around.'

'Around?'

'Yeah, around,' Vash repeated, a light in his gaze. 'There's something more important though. I want you to meet someone.' He turned to Shade and took her hand, drawing her from the stool to stand beside him.

Wolfwood took the cigarette from his mouth, holding it between his fingers. He looked Shade up and down briefly, head cocked to the side. 'Do I know you?'

'You might do,' she said, 'but with how much you drink, it's unlikely you can remember.'

The look Vash threw at Wolfwood matched the confused look that Wolfwood threw at Shade as the cogs in his head began to work. He stepped a little closer, sweeping her hair from her face. '…Shade?'

She smiled. 'So you do remember me.'

He grinned, shaking his head slightly. 'I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see you again,' Wolfwood said, sounding relieved. He opened his arms and she walked straight into his embrace, holding him tightly.

'I didn't think I'd see you again either,' she admitted.

Vash stared. 'Did I miss something?' he asked, scratching his head. 'How do you two know each other?'

'We met about five years ago,' Shade said, trying to fill in some holes, stepping back a little, reaching up to ruffle Wolfwood's hair. 'I was only just beginning my new life, when I first picked up a gun. He taught me the basics and then I taught myself from there.'

'I needed help and so did she,' Wolfwood said. 'So we looked after each other.'

'But after a year we had to go our separate ways,' she finished.

Vash smirked. 'I still wonder what kind of priest you are.'

'So do I,' Shade laughed.

'Speaking of priests, I'm thirsty,' Wolfwood said, taking a seat at the bar. He whistled. 'Bartender, can I get a bottle of whiskey and three glasses?'

Shade and Vash joined him at the bar as the bartender brought over the order. Wolfwood waved him away, opting to pour the beverage himself. 'What brings the two of you here?'

'We're looking for some people,' Shade said.

'Your parent's murderers,' Wolfwood said, not needing to guess.

'They're more than that now,' Shade said, taking the glass from him.

He looked up. 'What else did they do?'

'They killed someone else that I loved.'

'Your lover?' he guessed as he downed his shot and poured another. Shade nodded. Wolfwood stopped pouring.

She nodded. 'They murdered him,' she whispered, 'when I was out. I only got there in time to have him die in my arms.'

'No wonder you're searching for them,' he said, seeing Shade nod again as he downed his shot. 'And how does Needle Noggin come into this?' he asked, ignoring Vash's protests.

'I met him a couple weeks ago when we both got the job as body guards at the Reiner estate,' Shade said, smirking. 'I hated him at first, so I don't know how it all happened after that.'

The sentence drifted through his mind a few times, but he still couldn't grasp it. 'You and Needle Noggin…' he started, struggling to form a sentence. '…Needle Noggin and you are…?'

'Yes,' Shade said, smiling as she took the hand that rested on her knee.

How hadn't he noticed that before?

She glanced down, a light blush colouring her cheeks. 'I must be stupid or something, but I couldn't help myself.'

'You were just drawn to my amazing good looks and my brilliant mind,' Vash said. 'Who could resist someone with such charm?'

'What charm?' Shade and Wolfwood asked. Vash frowned.

Shade downed her third shot of whiskey, silently deciding that that was going to be it for her. She had to stay alert just in case the man appeared, but for the moment she would enjoy Wolfwood's company. She'd missed him, though she hadn't realised how much.

The bar doors squealed on their hinges as they were thrown open with more strength than necessary. 'Get me a beer,' a man yelled in a harsh voice, making the bartender jump. He sat down a few stools away from Shade at the bar. It was the man in the middle of the picture, there was no doubt about it. She felt Vash's hand grip her knee tighter, telling her that he had recognised him too.

'What are we going to do?'

'_I'm_ going to go talk to him,' Shade said as she stood up, pulling her coat on. _'You're_ going to stay here.'

She approached the man, sitting on the stool beside him.

'What do you want?' he growled as he drained his beer, the froth clinging to the glass.

'I want to buy you a drink,' she said, hating what she was about to do.

'What's the catch?' he asked, though she knew that he was drawn to the thought of a free drink.

She twirled a lock of hair. 'That you go for a walk with me.'

He looked her up and down, watching as she crossed her slender legs. He stood, grinning, showing stained teeth. 'Get the beer.'

'I'll meet you outside,' she said. He walked out of the bar and she went to Vash and Wolfwood, ordering a beer in the process.

'What are you doing?' Vash asked.

'Luring him into a false sense of security,' she said, checking her guns quickly. 'I won't be long.'

'Wait,' Vash said, noticing her actions beneath the coat. 'You're not going to use them are you?'

'Only if I have to.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek and collected the beer that had been placed on the counter before she walked out without another word.

'I see you're still following that stupid 'no killing' thing of yours,' Wolfwood said as he lit another cigarette.

'What's wrong with it?'

'Nothing,' Wolfwood shrugged. 'It's just, you can't save everyone like that.'

* * *

Shade walked the man down the dusty street, hiding a smile as her plan continued to work.

He drank the beverage in one go. 'So why are we walking like this?' he asked as he threw the glass aside, shattering it against a wall.

Shade smirked. 'I just thought we could find somewhere secluded.'

He smiled, clearly thinking of his own plans for when they found that place. 'Why'd you put that coat on then?'

'Down here looks good,' she said, ignoring his question as she turned a corner. She walked halfway down the backstreet, stopping in the middle.

The man smiled. 'So what do you want to do?' he asked. 'I know I can think of a few things.'

'Too bad our agendas are much different.'

He frowned. 'I hope you have a decent suggestion.'

Shade's eyes darkened from their normal grey, a black mist spreading over the irises, turning them into two endless craters that stared from the whites of her eyes. 'Hope you like it rough.'

* * *

Vash stood from his chair. 'We need to find her.'

Wolfwood drank another shot of the whiskey. 'Relax Needle Noggin,' he said. 'She'll be fine on her own.'

Vash ignored him, heading out of the bar before Wolfwood could take another drag of his cigarette.

He groaned as he hefted his cross onto his shoulder and ran after him, following the red coat around a corner. 'God damn it Needle Noggin, get back here,' he called, catching up to Vash as he strode down the dusty street, long legs carrying him quickly. 'Why can't you just let her handle this?' he asked, putting his sunglasses on as he hitched the giant cloth covered cross up to a higher point on his shoulder.

'Because if something happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself,' Vash said, his steps never faltering.

'You haven't seen her fight before, have you?'

'Yes, I have,' he said. 'Just because she's good doesn't mean that she can always defend herself fully. She needs someone to back her up.'

'But Vash, she's a–'

'You want rough?' the man said as Vash and Wolfwood appeared at the end of the backstreet.

'Not the way you're thinking,' Shade said.

The man laughed. 'Are you asking for a fight?'

'Yes, I am.'

'You're going to be so disappointed with the result.'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' she said. 'I'll be over and done with you before I get too bored.'

The man cracked his knuckles. 'Try me girlie.'

_

* * *

Next update: 29th of April_


	9. Secret

SECRET

He rolled his head on his shoulders, neck cracking sickly as he smirked. 'What are you waiting for?' he asked. 'Attack me already. Show me what you've got.'

Shade ignored his taunting, her head tilted down, hair spilling over her face, back slightly arched beneath her coat. Her arms moved slowly down, held away from her hips, veins and muscles clearly defined beneath her skin as she tensed.

'What is she doing?' Vash asked, voice strained. 'She's not paying attention. She's rendering herself defenceless.'

'Shut up Needle Noggin,' Wolfwood growled, slapping Vash on the back of the head. 'Trust me. She knows what she's doing.'

Vash fixed his eyes on Shade, ignoring Wolfwood just as Wolfwood ignored him, their arguments against the other pointless. He continued to watch her though, words slowing to a stop as he noticed something strange, something he'd never seen before. 'Her eyes… '

Shade raised her arms as she looked up, her eyes completely black. Her pupils, iris', even the white of her eyes were a threatening nothingness that looked like they could burn the souls of even the bravest of men. She took on her own fighting stance, her lips moving, though she made no sound.

He dared himself to cast a glance to the man, who's stance had faltered as he watched her, but he stood his ground, avoiding Shade's sudden charge only to be caught from behind by her fist. He cried out in frustration as he spun around and took a shot at her, though she was already metres away, standing.

Waiting.

'Come get me already,' she taunted, the man's lip twitching in anger. She bared her teeth, her smile vicious. 'What are you waiting for?'

He charged, eyes burning as he growled, 'why you little…'

Shade leapt over him, landing on a pile of barrels that had been stacked against the wall of an old house. She laughed, the sound harsh, changed. 'You're all the same,' she called. 'You're all weak and too eager for a fight. Too cocky.'

He growled. 'What do you mean?'

'You think you're the only scum I've fought? Oh no, you're merely one in a line of many,' she said, head tilted as she crouched. 'For instance, I put one of your buddies in prison for life just last night.'

'You're bluffing.'

She laughed that harsh laugh again. 'You're fun,' she said. 'You can tell him that when you join him there. Oh so very soon.' She drew the coat over her completely, pulling the hood over her head before she disappeared from her perch on the barrels.

The man spun on his heels, eyes wide and breaths sharp as he tried to spot her, his gaze eventually coming back to the barrels.

* * *

Vash and Wolfwood watched as Shade avoided him completely, numerous times. She laughed at him, mocked him and taunted him before leaping over him again and landing on some barrels, out of his reach. She taunted him again, sill laughing, the sound strange as it hit Vash's ears.

_What is she doing? _he thought as he continued to watch her. _Why is she acting so strangely? _

'I know why,' Wolfwood said, as though preparing to answer questions he was yet to voice.

'Tell me,' Vash demanded, his eyes still firmly locked on Shade.

'I can't,' Wolfwood admitted, 'only she can.'

Vash scruffed him, dragging him forward by his collar, knocking the cigarette from his mouth. 'Tell me, Wolfwood.'

He frowned, exhaling a tired sigh. 'I can't. Only she can explain it and only she knows how.'

Vash stared at him for a moment before shoving him back. 'Fine then, I'm going in.'

He stalked forward, only taking a step before he collided with Shade. She looked out from behind the hood of her coat. 'Stay out of this, Vash,' she said, her voice emotionless, just as it had been when they'd first met. 'This is my fight.' She turned in a blur and sprinted at the man who still had his eyes fixed on the barrels. Her arms trailed behind her as she ran, reaching an incredible speed.

The man turned around, crying out in surprise. He threw his arms up in defence as Shade's fists shot out. She hit his arms, sending him flying backwards with a loud snap as the bones broke.

He cried out as he landed in a heap some distance down the alley. Shade walked over to him, watching as he rolled in the dirt, fear in his eyes when he finally looked up at her. 'What…What the hell…' He gulped, sitting up, feet pushing him backwards as he attempted to get away. 'What are you?'

'What am I?' she asked. 'I am someone that you took from.'

His face twisted with confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

'Disappointed?' she asked as she pushed her hood back. 'Did you think that your past would not come back to haunt you?' The man only blinked, though she could see he was thinking back through the years.

When he gasped, she knew.

'Oh, you've remembered have you?' she asked. 'You really are all the same. It took your buddy this long to notice as well.'

'Please,' he begged as he tried to crawl away, but his broken arms could not support his weight.

She snarled. 'You're scum. You don't deserve to live.'

Vash gasped. _She's not going to. She's not going to kill him. _

'But you're not worth it,' she said, making Vash breathe a sigh of relief.

'What are you going to do to me?' he asked, nearly whimpering.

'I'll take you to the sheriff, to jail where you will remain for the rest of your sorry existence.' Her hand shot out in a blur of movement, fingers making brief contact with his neck. He fell limp against the wall.

'He's not dead, Vash. He's only unconscious.' She hoisted the man over her shoulder. 'We need to get him to the sheriff's office before he wakes up. He shouldn't be knocked out like that more than once in such a short time.'

'Why?'

'Because it would kill him,' Wolfwood answered.

Shade walked to the edge of the backstreet. 'Wolfwood, do you still have that sidecar attached to your motorbike?'

He nodded. Shade threw him the keys to her motorbike. 'You two take mine. I'll meet you back at the inn in the main town.'

Wolfwood threw his keys to her. 'Don't be too long.'

'I won't,' she said, turning to walk away.

'Wait,' Vash called, jogging to her.

'Yes?' she said, turning to him.

_Her eyes have returned to normal. _He kissed her lightly. 'Be careful and come back fast.'

She smiled, reaching up to run her fingers along his jaw. 'I will.'

He watched her walk away, only turning to Wolfwood once she had disappeared from sight. 'I didn't know that she could be like this.'

Wolfwood walked towards him, lighting another cigarette. The giant, cloth covered cross still perched on his shoulder. 'It's not something she likes to talk about. Besides, it's only for defence really,' he said, his words muffled by his hand as he covered the match from the wind.

'That wasn't just defence,' Vash said. 'There was something else in her eyes.'

'Don't think too much about it. You'll only be worrying and you'll make her worry too,' Wolfwood said, stopping beside him. 'She'll explain soon enough. You've just got to give her time.'

'Why won't you tell me? I still don't understand your reasoning.'

'As I said, Vash, I can't explain it. Only she can.' He took a long drag of his cigarette. 'Even if I could, there's no way you'd believe me.'

Vash stared at him for a moment, wondering why Wolfwood knew and was so cryptic, why she hadn't told him.

'Would you still love her, no matter what?' Wolfwood asked. Vash nodded without a pause. Nothing further needed to be said. He started back towards the bar. 'Come on, let's get going.'

* * *

Shade sped along the dusty road that led back to the main town. She had noticed Vash's uneasiness when she had spoken to him and told him to stay out of it and now she wondered if he truly did trust her.

_What reasons have you given him to trust you?_

She threw a cautious glance at the man that lay unconscious in the sidecar beside her. He wasn't stirring. She looked forward again, the main town coming into view not far away. She would be there in minutes.

Even if she did tell him the truth, she had no way to know if he would believe her. No matter how she explained it, it would sound insane, as though she needed to be locked up in chains.

She pulled up in front of the Sheriff's office and hoisted the man over her shoulder, knowing she would have to find a way to explain, to make him understand.

She pulled the hood from her head as she entered the office, nearly smiling as she found that the Sherrif was sound asleep, his injured arm cradled to his chest. She stomped her boot and he shot up in his chair, his free hand moving to shuffle papers on his desk. He cleared his throat, looking up. 'Oh. Hello again,' he said.

'I have another for you.'

His eyes gaped as he glanced to the man that hung over her shoulder. 'Already?' he asked and Shade nodded, apparently not bothered by the weight. The Sheriff gulped. 'Sure you don't want a job?'

* * *

_Next update: 1st of May_


	10. Tomorrow

TOMORROW

The lock of the cell clicked as it closed upon the second man who was only just beginning to stir. The first woke at the sound and looked to find one of his partners in crime on the floor beside him. He looked to the door. 'You again,' he growled, looking at his comrade's braced arms in horror.

'I will find you all,' Shade said. 'That's a promise.'

She turned and walked away, leaving the first to tend to his broken friend.

* * *

Vash and Wolfwood sat at the bar of the inn in silence as they waited. Both had their eyes fixed on the doors, hands clenched too tight around their untouched drinks.

Vash saw her first and finally allowed himself a breath. 'She's here,' he said as he exhaled the stale air from his lungs.

Shade headed straight for them, her hood already hanging at her back. She sat on the stool between Vash and Wolfwood. 'He's behind bars,' she said, 'and that's where he'll be staying.'

Vash caught himself checking her eyes. He pushed the image of them from his mind, trying not to think of the black craters that had been there before.

'You're much stronger than I remember,' Wolfwood said, breaking the thick silence that had fallen.

She smiled. 'It has been a long time since we last saw each other.'

_Thank god,_ Wolfwood thought, glad to see that she was okay. He offered her a beer, holding up his glass.

Shade shook her head. 'I don't really feel like a beer. How about we get a bottle of whiskey and go upstairs?'

Wolfwood nodded. 'I'll meet you two up there. I'll just go book a room of my own.'

Shade nodded as she took Vash's hand. They walked up to their room, in silence, Vash only speaking once the door was firmly closed behind them.

'Shade, I have to ask…'

'What it was that happened to me earlier?' she guessed. 'I know.'

He stepped a little closer. 'Help me understand.'

'As soon as Wolfwood leaves tonight, I will try to explain it to you as best as I can,' she said, unable to make eye contact with him. 'But I want you to promise me something.'

'Anything,' he said.

'No matter what, you will not judge me.'

Vash walked over to her, thumb brushing her cheek. 'I promise.' He kissed her as he took her into his arms, holding her tightly, glad to feel her arms wrap around his waist.

'Do you guys want me to come back later?'

Shade and Vash looked over to the doorway where Wolfwood stood, body halfway into the room. Vash smirked. 'Only if you leave the whiskey.'

Wolfwood snorted. 'Not in your life time.' He kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

Shade shut the door behind a staggering Wolfwood as he headed back to his room. Being mostly sober, she walked over to the bed without tripping over her feet.

Vash had sprawled on the bed after drinking over a third of the bottle. Wolfwood had drunk half and Shade had drunk the remainder. He was hammered. Unsurprising, especially if all the beer he'd had that day, the whiskey they'd had earlier and the whiskey they had just had was tallied. All things considered, he was doing pretty well, managing to stay awake even as his eyelids drooped.

Shade removed his read coat, boots, leather jacket and pants before tucking him neatly into the bed.

'Are you coming to bed now?' he managed to ask, his speech a little slurred.

'Soon,' she replied. 'I'm just going to have a shower first.'

'What about explaining to me what happened?' he asked, the weight of his eyelids increasing with every second.

'Tomorrow,' she promised, bending to place a kiss on his forehead.

His eyes started to close, his fight draining. 'But…'

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Vash shot up in bed. His gaze darted around the room, hairs sticking up on the back of his neck as he drew sharp breaths.

After a moment he sighed, realising that it had only been a dream. He looked to the window, the blue of the sky clear in the daylight. He settled back into the pillows, reaching out to wrap his arms around Shade, tucking her carefully against his chest.

'What is it Vash?' she asked, voice soft.

'Nothing,' he whispered, drawing her closer. 'I just needed to make sure you were still here.'

'Why's that?'' she asked, stifling a yawn.

'Because.'

She rolled over to face him, his arms still around her. 'Because?'

'Yeah, because.'

'You had a nightmare about him, didn't you?'

He frowned, sighing. 'Yes, but it was just a stupid nightmare.'

'Are you sure?' she asked. 'I remember you saying something about him being able to get inside your mind.'

'That's different,' he said. 'I can tell when he's trying to get into my mind and when it's only a nightmare.'

She wrapped her arm tight around him, fingers trailing soothingly along his spine. 'What happened?'

'He took you away from me.'

'And that's why you needed to check that I was here?'

He nodded.

Shade smiled. 'Well, I'm here,' she said. 'I know it's a little hard to tell when you've got your arm around me like that, but I am here.'

He laughed, a smile appearing on his face. 'Well, you're so thin. It was a bit hard to find your waist.'

She hit him playfully on the chest. 'Very funny.'

There was a knock on the door. 'Are you two decent?' Wolfwood called.

'Yes,' Shade replied as she pulled the covers over her chest, just to be sure.

Wolfwood walked in, cigarette firmly clamped between his lips, the smoke wafting upwards. As soon as he looked to the bed, he spun on his toes, seeming intent on burying his nose in the wallpaper. 'I thought you said you were decent!'

'I am,' Shade said.

'I wasn't talking about you,' Wolfwood said, pointing behind him roughly where he believed Vash was. 'Cover yourself up man!'

Vash glanced down. 'Oh,' he laughed sheepishly, pulling the sheet up to his chest. 'Sorry to make you jealous.'

'Not funny Needle Noggin,' he said, daring to turn around as Shade and Vash laughed.

* * *

Shade fastened the last buckle of her shirt as she came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready if they decided that the day was to start.

'Breakfast?' Vash asked, looking over to her with a smile as he gestured towards the eggs and bacon.

'Yes please.'

'Good,' Wolfwood said. 'About time too. You need to put some weight on anyway.'

Shade sat down. 'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

Vash and Wolfwood glanced down at her waist, the corseted top wrapped tight around her. They both brought their gazes up, eyebrows quirked.

'Alright, alright, enough,' she said, wrapping her arms around herself. 'I get it, but I don't need to put on any weight.'

'Fine,' Vash said. 'You don't have to.'

'Don't tell her that,' Wolfwood tsked. 'We must discipline the child. We cannot just let her run free.'

Shade appeared behind him. 'What was that you were saying, Wolfwood?'

He froze, grinning innocently. 'Nothing dear.'

Shade reappeared in her seat, hand lifted as she examined her fingernails. 'I didn't think so.'

They ate breakfast, watching Vash, the affects of a small hangover tugging at him. He brushed it off as best as he could, but he still grimaced every so often.

'I remember you being able to hold your alcohol pretty well,' Shade said. 'But I never thought you could hold it that well, Wolfwood.'

'As you have said, it's been many years,' he said as he rose from his chair. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if anyone needs to do some confessing.' He straightened his suit. 'I am a priest after all.'

Wolfwood left the room and Vash turned to Shade. As soon as he levelled his gaze on her, she said, 'I'm sorry I didn't explain myself last night, but you probably wouldn't have remembered it if I had tried.'

'I understand, but please tell me now.'

She fidgeted with her hands. 'You know of the Gung-Ho Guns, I assume. They hunt you often after all.' He nodded, signalling her to continue. 'Well, I belong to a force that is their opposite, a force that lives to protect you and civilization in general.'

'What force?'

'We are merely known as the Protectors.'

* * *

_Next update: 4th of May_


	11. The First

_Sorry I'm late!_

_~ Ryuk In Person ~_

* * *

THE FIRST

Could she be serious?

'The Protectors?'

Shade nodded. 'We are meant to keep the balance and keep people like the Gung-Ho guns away from citizens.

'And you're involved with them how?' Vash asked.

'I am the first,' she said carefully. 'I am the first in command and have been since the original first died. I am the leader of the force until my death.'

'How many are there?'

'Twelve, each unique in abilities and skills. Except every single one of us has a coat similar to the one I have and a mask. Each mask has certain marks on it that signify rank but they are all white and black, the lips and eyes are blacked out,' she said, pulling a mask from underneath her coat. She held it up to him and his eyes traced the two lines that ran through the centre of both eyes to the tops and bottoms of the mask. Another line ran from the outside corners of the eyes, but only to the bottom, a tear adjacent to them on the outside. The lips had a line running through the centre that only ventured a short way to the nose and chin but did not touch. As she had said, all the lines were black, so stark against the perfect white.

Vash took the mask from her hands. It was so weightless, felt so fragile. 'What is it made of?' he asked as he tapped it gently, hearing a soft metallic ping.

'It's a mixture of iron and steel with metal based paints that are not poisonous, will not fade or chip and give the mask extra strength. It's exactly like my knife but with the coat of paint,' she said. 'Not even a high calibre explosive armour piercing round can get through it.'

Vash tapped it once again. 'It's so light.'

'It has to be.' She took the mask from him. 'With the situations we sometimes encounter we can't have something heavy to weigh us down, but we must protect our identity.'

He drew his eyes from the mask. 'What kinds of situations?'

She ignored the question, knowing there were more important things to address. 'As Protectors, we have certain abilities. Our speed, agility, strength, reflexes and senses are heightened,' she explained. 'That's how I could take out those men so easily.'

'That doesn't explain why your eyes went completely black yesterday.'

'That's one thing that only I possess, fully anyway. I guess you could call it a limit breaker,' she said, tucking the mask under her coat again. 'I can summon unimaginable abilities that are above my already heightened abilities without causing strain or injury to myself.'

Vash nodded thoughtfully. 'So that's why you didn't get injured yesterday, even though your body would have been doing work so far beyond their capacity.'

'Exactly. All the other protectors have something similar that was based on my ability, but they require rest and possible treatment after they use it as their bodies can't take it. 'It's always possible to tell if we're using our limit breakers as our eyes change colour, the change spreading like mist.'

'Like from grey to black.' Vash pointed to her eyes.

She nodded. 'Some go from brown to yellow or blue to purple. There are a number of examples, and they are the only parts of us that are visible. The rest of our bodies are unseen as the hoods cover our heads, the masks cover our faces and the coats cover our entire bodies down to the toes.'

'That's rather ingenious,' he said. 'You wouldn't be identifiable, but then, why do you need to stay hidden?'

'Protection,' she said. 'The Protectors not only have to protect the citizens and loved ones, they need to protect themselves. If we die, there is no one left to stop the Gung-Ho Guns, not unless you and Wolfwood want to band together and can spread yourselves throughout the world.'

Vash sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He shook his head briefly, trying to take everything in, sort through all of the information she was giving him, and still one question ran over and over in his mind. 'Have you killed people?'

'I haven't had to yet,' Shade said, 'and it's going to stay that way.'

'What do you mean by you haven't had to yet?'

She had known that he would ask that. 'There hasn't been a situation where the only possibility is death and there never will be,' she assured him. 'No one has the right to take the life of another anyway.'

The words hit him like a blow to the chest. _Those words…_

'Vash?'

'Those words, say them again.'

'What, what words?' Shade asked. 'No one has the right to take the life of another?'

Vash stood up, looking into her eyes. He went to her, hands gripping her shoulders. 'Where did you hear that?'

'I didn't hear it anywhere,' she said, confused. 'Why, Vash? What is it?'

The light in his eyes faded, his grip loosening, hands sliding down to take hers. 'Nothing,' he said, the smallest smile coming over his lips. 'I just knew someone that used to say that.'

She reached up, brushing the tips of her fingers over his jaw. 'I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I'm so used to hiding.'

He took her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips. 'You don't have to anymore.'

* * *

Shade and Vash met Wolfwood out the front of the inn, their hands linked as they joined the priest, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He pushed himself from the wall, looking over his sunglasses. He bit down on the cigarette as he asked, 'Where have the two of you been?'

'Sorry Wolfwood. I had to fix one of the buttons again,' Vash said, pointing to his coat. 'Second time this month.'

A dark eyebrow quirked over the sunglasses. 'Second time?'

'Yeah. I won't go into details though,' Vash said as he and Shade exchanged a smile.

Wolfwood frowned, curious about what they hid, but unsure if he wanted to know. 'We ready to go then?'

'Yes, we are,' Shade said. 'Onto the next community.'

'Do you think we'll be lucky like yesterday?' Vash asked as he and Shade mounted her motorbike.

'I don't know. I'd like to think so but then it would be too easy.' She pulled the hood of her coat over her head and the black cloth mask over her nose. She looked over her shoulder. 'Are you ready this time?'

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. 'Yep.'

'Follow us, Wolfwood,' she called to him. He gave her a thumbs up as he revved his motorbike in time with hers, each giving a strong purr. They sped off, along the arid land that would take them to the next community.

Wolfwood followed behind Shade and Vash. He kept them in sight, but trailed at a distance to avoid being hit by dirt and rocks.

He guessed that she had told him, his mood a little easier than it had been the night before. Hopefully he had taken it well, but then he hadn't heard yelling or fighting.

Why was a part of him unhappy then?

* * *

Shade brought the motorbike to a halt in front of the bar, the most likely place, she thought, that they would find the remaining people who had murdered her parents and Jed. She pulled the hood from her head and the mask from her face as Wolfwood pulled his motorbike in next to him. The sidecar made him look a little less tough but the giant cloth covered cross that rested within it made up for that.

'Well that was a quicker trip than yesterday,' he said as he patted his body down, trying to rid his suit of the accumulated dust. He followed Shade and Vash into the bar, the third they'd been in over the past two days, and walked straight over to the counter.

'Three beers,' Wolfwood said, calling the bartenders attention.

Shade pulled the worn photo from her boot and waited. The beers were placed on the counter in front of them and while Wolfwood paid Shade brought the photo to his eyes. 'Do you recognize any of these men?'

The barman blew at his moustache in thought, making the long hairs dance. 'Can't say I do,' he said. 'What for?'

'I believe they have some information about some people that are needed in the questioning of a murder,' Shade said. 'Talking to them could be very helpful.'

'If you'd like, I'll keep and eye out for them,' he said, glancing to the door as it opened. 'Now I've got another customer, just call if you need anything.'

'Thank you,' Shade said as he walked away.

'Well, I guess it would be too easy if we'd found one three days in a row,' Vash said, sighing as he sipped at his beer.

Wolfwood downed his beer. 'You've put two away already?' Shade nodded. 'You are pretty good,' he said. 'Certainly have changed a lot.'

'It was kind of lucky. They just seemed to fall into our laps really,' Shade said, ignoring his attempted jibe.

Wolfwood nodded as he lit another cigarette. 'Here's hoping the others do the same.'

Shade nodded. 'I don't know. You might scare them away with your amazing confession skills.'

Wolfwood frowned, watching the smoke rise from the tip of his cigarette. 'Ha ha.' Shade and Vash laughed.

The air chilled suddenly, the cold sending a shiver up their spines that doubled when he spoke.

'We meet again, Vash the Stampede.'

* * *

_Next update: 6th of April_


	12. Power

POWER

She felt the hairs on her neck rise, a chill shifting through her coat to her bones. Shade looked back at him, feeling the same fear that had sent her to her knees once he had left upon their first meeting.

She examined his white coat, seeing the human skull on one of his shoulders, the other adorned with spikes jutting from a bulbous shoulder pad.

'Legato,' Vash said quietly, glancing around to make sure that the mention of his own name did not create panic. 'What do you want?'

A strange smile came over his lips as he placed a hand on Vash's shoulder. 'To see an old friend.' Legato moved in, lips close to his ear. 'And you're going to do what I say because if you don't I might just announce your identity to everyone in the pitiful place.'

Shade levelled a glare at him, even as her heart kicked into gear. 'Get out of here,' she hissed, eyebrow quirking. 'We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?'

Legato straightened. 'You believe you can harm me?'

'I also think that three against one is a good number,' she said.

'Well then. I'll just have to kill you one by one.' He reached out, wrapping his arm around Shade's neck. He pulled her from the stool, dragging her to the door of the bar.

Vash and Wolfwood jumped from their stools, sending them crashing to the ground. Three other men who were at the bar stood too, each crossing thick arms over their chests.

'What do you think you're doing?' one asked.

'Leaving,' Legato said, a smirk on his lips. 'And if anyone other than the priest and spiky-head follow me, she dies.' He disappeared through the doors, Vash and Wolfwood on his heels.

Shade struggled against his hold, feeling the strength within his arms, strength that she had not felt in another. She knew that she would have to use her limit breaker, or she wouldn't have a chance, even with Vash and Wolfwood by her side.

'Legato, stop,' Vash growled, tone harsh, raw. 'Let her go.'

Legato turned slowly, his arm still wrapped tightly around Shade's neck. He tightened his hold, hearing her gasp. 'So, now we're alone, why don't you try and save her?'

Wolfwood dropped his cloth covered cross to the ground beside him, the weight of his constant companion sending it sinking into the earth. He leant on the arm, gripping on of the straps. 'Give her back to us,' he said. 'We don't want to have to hurt you Legato.'

'You think I care for life? If you are able to take it then please do,' he said, no emotion in his voice, though he still quirked his lips as though in a smirk. 'But wait. No one has the right to take the life of another. Isn't that right Vash?'

Vash scowled, taking half a step forward before Wolfwood stopped him. 'If you harm her…'

'You're both so full of threats, but neither of you has attacked me yet. Are you afraid?'

'You're so full of crap Legato,' Wolfwood said, dropping his arm. 'Vash, you still have that gun don't you?'

'Yes.' He pulled it from beneath his coat, dropping his voice to a whisper as he said, 'we don't have a clear shot.'

'We'll get one. He can't hold her for much longer,' he promised, pulling one of the straps that bound the cloth over the cross. One by one, the clips snapped apart, falling to pile at the base, the cloth following to reveal a giant metal cross, the horizontal bar sliding open to rack of handguns. Wolfwood pulled two from the rack.

Legato watched them for a moment and laughed, the sound deep and threatening as it echoed of walls. He smirked. 'Try it.'

Vash and Wolfwood darted to the side, sprinting in opposite directions. The circled around, coming at Legato from either side, launching themselves at him only to fall to the ground. 'What the hell?' Wolfwood exclaimed, pushing his sunglasses up, trying to see what had pushed him back.

'That wasn't Legato,' Vash said, looking around Legato to Wolfwood.

'What do you mean it wasn't Legato?' Wolfwood asked, his attention on Vash. He looked up as Vash pointed to Shade. Her head was down, hair over her eyes. It had to have been her that had created the barrier, but he didn't understand why.

'I won't allow you to be killed by him,' Shade said. 'I can feel the powers he possesses and both of you can too.'

Vash tried to get a glimpse at her eyes in an effort to work out whether she was using the limit breaker or not, but he didn't have to, not when the same eerie dark glow of her eyes encircled her entire body in a flash.

Legato cried out suddenly, looking down at the arm that he had coiled around Shade's neck. He could smell burning material and skin, but despite the pain, he continued to hold her tight. 'That won't get you anywhere,' he said through clenched teeth.

'Let's try your other hand then,' she growled as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

He cried out again, trying to work out how she was injuring him by simply taking hold of his wrist. He tried to get a decent look at her hands but they appeared to be normal, and she wasn't wearing any special gloves.

Shade tensed her hands, forcing double pronged barbs into Legato's flesh, twisting until he finally let go. She darted away from him, her head still lowered as she flexed her fingers, the bards disappearing again.

Legato looked at his arms as blood spread over the white of his coat, a smile spreading over his lips. He laughed, touching the red, seeming so surprised by it. 'Good,' he said, almost breathless. 'At least now I can toy with you.'

He looked up at Shade, her head still tilted down. He watched her, deciding the best ways to cause her pain, but his eyes fixed on her shoulders as they shook. For a moment, he thought she was crying, lamenting the death that was to come as any human should, but the sound coming from her was not the silent sobbing of the soon to be departed.

It was laughter.

Legato frowned, confused. 'What are you laughing at?' he asked, pulling on his empty facade again. 'You're going to die. All of you are going to die.'

The threat didn't stop her. The laughter still echoed of the buildings around them, the sound so different from her normal laugh, the laugh Vash tried to coax from her at every moment.

'You've forced me into my limit breaker,' she said, the sound of her voice sending chills up Vash's spine, 'and you still assume that we will be the ones that die here.' She looked up, her eyes shrouded completely in darkness, but Legato could tell that she was looking directly at him, could feel her starring into the depths of his gaze as though staring deep into the place where his soul should have been.

But he wouldn't be frightened by something just because it was new. He had nothing to fear, especially not a little woman. 'You have much confidence,' he said. 'Allow me to shatter it for you.'

Legato sprinted for her and she dropped low, drawing her knife before she matched his steps towards her. She brought her blade to the ready. 'Die, bastard.'

* * *

'Where is Legato?' a voice asked, resonating through the large chamber. 'Why is he taking so long?'

'It would appear that he has come against some trouble,' another voice answered. 'What shall we do, master?'

'Leave him to take care of it,' said the first voice, deep, absent. 'But, if he has not returned soon, send one.'

* * *

Legato darted to the side to dodge but Shade moved with him. Her knife whistled past his ear, a few blue hairs floating past his nose. She appeared behind him and he turned, catching the knife between his hands, the point sharp against his chest.

That wasn't her last move though.

Shade launched herself into the air above him, slicing deep into his palms. He flinched but would not be beaten, not with such a minor injury.

'Is this all you have to offer?' he asked.

She darted behind him once again and gripped his waist before throwing him into the air. He flew high and plummeted so fast, but she caught him by the belt around his coat and flung him towards the closest building. He just managed to turn himself, his feet hitting the wall, leaving cracks in the bricks as he launched himself at Shade, but before he could slam into her she ducked and he flew past.

He felt shock for the first time in so long. He'd fought many strong opponents, including Wolfwood and Vash, but he had never seen someone move so fast.

'You're slow,' Shade taunted as she ran beside him, keeping pace though he flew through the air. She reached out and caught him by the collar, stopping him with a jerk to hold him above her head.

He finally had an opportunity. He gripped her arm and swung her over his head, sending her crashing onto the solid dirt.

Vash ran to her, pulling her from the ground, though she pushed him away. 'I'm fine,' she said, shoving him back towards Wolfwood. 'Both of you need to get out of here.'

'We're not leaving,' he said. 'Let us take care of him.'

'You can't.'

'I'm not leaving you alone.'

She opened her mouth to protest, but knew it was no use. She clenched her jaw for a moment before masking everything, every emotion and fear. 'Fine, but we need to attack together,' she said. 'And we need to attack quickly, before he can catch his breath completely.'

'But what about you?' he asked. 'You were thrown into the dirt. I can see where you landed by the cracks in the earth.'

She offered him a smile. 'I'm in my limit breaker. I cannot sustain injury easily. Now tell Wolfwood what I have said. I'll hold him off until you're ready.'

Vash nodded and Shade took her fighting stance again, turning towards Legato. 'Have you figured me out, Legato?' she asked, hoping the question would stall him.

'I believe I have, yes,' he said, something like a smirk appearing on his face.

'Then let's see if you could see this coming.' She reached beneath her coat, hiding her mask from view as she pulled the hood over her head. She cracked her neck then levelled her gaze at him.

Legato's eyes widened. 'That's not possible.'

* * *

_Next update: 8th of May_


	13. Stupid

STUPID

'That's not possible at all,' Legato said, feet trying to take him backwards, away from her.

'But why?' Shade asked, watching his composed features shatter.

'You shouldn't exist,' he said. 'You can't exist. You're only a legend. The Protectors are just a legend, nothing more.'

She stepped towards him, slow, careful like a predator. 'But we do exist, Legato. I'm living proof.'

'The mask is a fake. It's just a joke, a prank.'

Legato backed into a wall and Shade continued to advance. She reached out, gripping his collar. 'Does this look fake to you?' she asked. 'Do you think I could possibly fake such a thing like this?' She raised the knife to his eyes then pointed it at herself. 'Let's see if you still believe that it's a fake after this.' She thrust the knife towards herself, the loud clang of metal echoing off of the wall as it collided with her mask. She drew the blade across the cheek with the shriek of metal on metal harsh on their ears.

'There's not even a scratch or a dent,' Legato said, voice low.

'That's because these metals are made of far superior substances than anything else in existence,' she explained, releasing his collar and holding the knife to his neck. She knew she had his attention. Now she just needed Vash and Wolfwood to be ready, though she could hear them talking.

Vash glanced at Shade as he finished explaining what Shade had said to Wolfwood. 'She's right,' Wolfwood said as he glanced briefly at Shade as she pressed the knife to Legato's neck. 'He is more than we can handle. Possibly even more than she can handle.'

'What do you mean?' Vash asked. 'Look at him cowering with that knife to his neck.'

'Remember that Legato is unstable,' Wolfwood said. 'At anytime he could summon abilities that would best all of us and for all we know he's just toying with us.'

Vash nodded, lips pursed. 'What shall we do?'

'Attack from either side. Shade has him pinned against the wall so it'll be the best way to attack him without being cornered ourselves,' Wolfwood said, gripping the handguns he had taken from his cross tightly.

Vash readjusted his grip as well. 'Let's go while she has him pinned then.'

Legato looked to where her eyes should have been and began to examine the mask for any possible weakness, eyes darting, but he found none. He looked at the black marks and lines that covered the mask in an attempt to work out her ranking, remembering the section of text he'd read about them, trying to think of the diagrams of the twelve masks. Who was she? How high of low?

He pictured the diagram, knowing that if he had more feeling within him, his chest would have constricted as he matched it. 'One,' he said. 'You're first ranking. You're in charge.'

'I'm impressed that you know that. Read it in a history book I presume,' Shade said, smirking beneath the mask. 'The title was passed to me from the First before he died.'

'Yeah, and it's going to stay that way,' Wolfwood said, appearing on Legato's right.

'For a long time,' Vash added, appearing on his left.

Legato looked to both, almost surprised by the stealth they had shown. He hadn't been paying attention to what was around him while she was explaining.

'And to make sure of that, you're going to die,' Wolfwood said.

Legato smiled at his words, laughing despite his situation. 'Do you not remember what I said?' he asked. 'I do not care about my life. Take it if you want to. I hate this existence.'

'My pleasure,' Wolfwood said, finger tightening on the trigger. 'Any last words?'

'Yes,' Legato said, still smiling. 'I may not care about living, but my master still needs me to watch you, Vash the Stampede.'

Legato turned on his heel, flicking the knife away with the spines that jutted out from his shoulder. He crouched before he shot into the air, landing on the roof of the building he'd been cornered against. He straightened, looking down with a smirk. 'We will meet again. That is a guarantee.'

He turned, disappearing in a cloud of dust as Shade leapt onto the building. She shot across to the other side as side as the cloud cleared, but he was gone, disappearing just as he had one their first encounter. She swore as she jumped down, landing between Vash and Wolfwood. 'He disappeared and I don't even know how,' she growled as she pulled the mask from her face and hid it in her coat once again.

Vash couldn't look at her eyes until the blackness that had engulfed them disappeared like mist, the grey lighting up like a lightening storm. 'He'll be back.'

'He better be or I'll hunt him down,' she said, turning on her heel. 'Let's go back to the bar. I want a drink.'

* * *

Shade slumped into the chair closest to her as they entered her and Vash's room. 'Wolfwood, put the whiskey down,' she said, smirking as she watched him take another swig of the bottle. 'You've had plenty today.'

'I could drink many bottles of this before I felt any form of tipsiness,' he said without even one slur in his words. 'I am still sober.'

'Speak for yourself,' Vash muttered, placing a hand on his head. He laid back on the bed, kicking his feet up after he'd toed his boots off. 'Now quiet down. I have a headache.'

Wolfwood threw a smirk at Vash before offering the whiskey to Shade. 'Want some?'

She shook her head. 'No thanks,' she said, leaning down to unclip her boots, kicking them towards the bed as Vash snored.

Wolfwood shrugged as he sat down in the chair next to her. 'Suit yourself.'

Shade pulled the coat from her shoulders, draping it over the chair as she leant back. She rolled her head on her shoulders, completely relaxed despite the day they'd had. For now, there was nothing she could do but wait for Legato to return.

Then she would crush him.

Wolfwood glanced at Vash, checking that he was asleep though she could hear him snoring. He leant his elbow on the table, taking another quick swig of the whiskey. He took a breath, steadying himself. 'Shade, can I ask you something?'

She brought her head up. 'What is it?'

'When we met and spent that year together, you know, looking out for each other and all, did you ever…' He wrung his hands before finally linking his fingers. Maybe he was drunk. He couldn't even ask a simple question.

She sat a little straighter, seeing him struggle, as though he was afraid to ask the question in his mind. 'What is it Wolfwood?'

'Did you ever, well…' He paused again, taking a breath. 'Did you ever like me?'

'How do you mean?' Shade asked, leaning forward a little.

'As more than a friend?' he managed, wanting to know but wanting to run and hide at the same time.

Shade sat back, shocked by the question. 'I…I don't really know,' she admitted. 'I don't remember liking you as more than a friend. I may have but I don't recall.'

Wolfwood slumped, disappointed, but a part of him had known his answer from the beginning. He offered a nod. 'Okay.'

'Why do you ask?'

He forced a smile, even though he knew it was half-hearted at best. 'Oh, no reason,' he said with a small laugh that sounded painful, even to his own ears. 'Just curious I guess.'

'Did you ever feel that way about me?' Shade asked, turning the question on him.

'No,' he shook his head, voice rehearsed. 'No I didn't.'

Shade nodded, smiling. 'Okay. Clears that up doesn't it?'

'Yeah, I guess it does,' he said, standing up. He stretched before he made his way to the door. 'I'm might go catch some shut eye so we can start searching again tomorrow.'

'Night Wolfwood,' Shade said, watching as the door closed with a click.

* * *

Wolfwood walked down the hallway to his room, mentally scalding himself for his stupidity. 'Why the hell did I ask her that?' he asked himself, not caring about who else would hear. 'It was such a stupid question to ask but no, you just couldn't resist, could you?'

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but there was no way that was going to happen. He knew that he was going to feel guilty for lying to her, would keep wondering why couldn't just say what he really wanted to say.

He laughed at himself. 'I can see it now,' he said as he stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him, the light hanging from the ceiling swaying with the force of his action. 'Did I like you, you ask? Yes I did very much. In fact you could probably go as far as to say that I loved you.'

He slumped onto his bed, taking a swig of the whiskey bottle that he still held in his hand. 'Oh, and of course,' he continued, playing the scene out in his head. 'Once I had told her she'd jump into my arms and we'd run away together and live happily ever after.' He took another swig out of frustration. 'If only it worked that way for you Nicholas,' he sighed. 'If only you could have your way just once.'

He closed his eyes, falling back on the bed. 'At least my dreams go the way I want them to,' he muttered as he dozed off, whiskey bottle still in his hand.

* * *

Shade woke with a stiff back, all thanks to her slumped position. She stretched, the sickening crack of her spine as she pushed it back into place enough to wake Vash and make him jump from the bed.

'What's going on?' he asked, gaze darting around the room. 'What was that noise?'

'That noise was my back after falling asleep at the table,' she said as she rolled her head on her shoulder, another crack sounding.

'That was impressive,' Vash said, walking over to her. 'Did you and Wolfwood drink a bit too much after I'd fallen asleep?'

'No, I just didn't want to wake you,' she said as Vash wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck. She laughed. 'You said you had a headache and I didn't want to disturb you.'

'That's sweet,' he whispered, lips brushing her ear. Shade felt shivers shoot down her spine. 'But I can think of a few things that would have gotten rid of my headache quicker than you can say 'give me my panties back'.'

She smirked, lacing her fingers with his to draw his arms tighter around her. 'Oh nice try, but not happening,' she said before she pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom. 'I'm going to have a shower.'

He followed her every move, eyes far less innocent than the pout on his lips.

Shade turned to face him at the door frame of the bathroom. 'But, there is a chance…'

He took a step forward, a little smirk appearing on his lips. 'What chance would that be?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know,' she said, throwing him a wink as she began to close the door. 'Maybe you'll have a headache again tonight.'

'Oh, that woman. I swear sometimes she scares me to death,' he said as he pictured her black, blank eyes as he fell onto the bed, his head resting on his hands. Still, he smiled. 'But I love her more than anything.'

* * *

_Next update: 11th of May_


	14. Irritable

IRRITABLE

Shade walked from the bathroom, gaze instantly moving to the bed where Vash lay, snoring contently. She smirked as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her boots on, securing her knife. She started to rise but hands appeared on her hips, pulling her back with a gasp.

Vash nuzzled into her neck, ignoring the wet hair that fell over his face, tickling his cheek. 'And where do you think you're going?' he asked, smirking as he added, 'I have a headache.'

'Wolfwood will be here soon,' she said, even as shivers waltzed up her spin. 'Do you want him to walk in on us?'

'Not really.' Vash admitted, though he still trailed his lips over her shoulder. 'I guess we'll have to wait.'

'Not too long, only til tonight,' she promised, turning to brush her fingers over his jaw. 'And it's always so much better when you have to wait for it.'

'We'll have to test that,' he nearly growled, capturing her lips.

'Why do I always come in at just the wrong moments?'

Vash and Shade turned. 'Morning Wolfwood.'

'You two do this on purpose, don't you?' he accused. 'You must just sense I'm coming or something.'

'No we don't Wolfwood,' Shade said, standing from the bed, feeling fingertips brush her hip as Vash made a grab for her, his lips turning in a frown when he missed.

'Whatever. Are we going or not?' he asked as he lit a cigarette, the match clutched between his fingers so tight it almost snapped.

'Yes alright. You don't have to be so irritable,' Vash said as he too rose from the bed.

'Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night,' Wolfwood said, voice gruff, even as his mind wondered, _why am I lying again? I already feel guilty enough._

'Let me just grab my coat,' Shade said. 'Then we can go.' She pulled it on, quickly checking her weapons and her mask before she buttoned it. She flashed a smile before she pulled the hood over her head.

Wolfwood sneered, turning on his heel to stalk down the hall, leaving Shade and Vash staring after him. She turned to Vash as he stepped close her, the zip of his jacket cold against her, so at odds with the strip of warm skin it revealed. She looked around at him. 'What do you think is wrong with Wolfwood today?' she asked. 'He seems a little annoyed.'

He wrapped his arms tight around her, nuzzling her neck, though he couldn't reach it through the thick material. 'I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything.'

'He hasn't said anything to me either, but he was acting a little strange last night.'

'How so?'

'He asked if I ever had feeling for him. He seemed a little jumpy.'

Vash stiffened. 'What did you say?'

'I never liked him in that way,' she said. 'I needed a friend and that's what he was and still is. A friend.'

His muscles relaxed, but his hold on her waist never loosened. 'I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting then.'

* * *

They pulled up in the third community that had been built away from the town, outside the bar as had become the norm. All the eyes turned as they entered, silence falling.

'What a welcoming bunch,' Wolfwood mumbled as Shade led the way to the bar. They took a seat, the bartender approached them with a level glare.

'What do you three want?' he asked, rough, his hands gripping the glass they held far too tightly.

'Just three beers and some help,' Shade said.

'You might want to know that we don't like strangers,' he said, 'and we don't like to help them either.'

_Great, _Shade thought, doing her best not to sigh. 'All we ask is that you provide us with a drink and that you tell us if you recognise any of the people in this photo.'

He was reluctant, as she pulled it from the clasps of her boot, hands slowing to place the glass on the counter. 'All of them have been in here once at least,' he said, his eyes pleading them to leave. 'Often come in here daily.'

'Soon?' she asked.

'Yeah, but I can't guarantee.'

'That doesn't matter. I just need to find them.'

'Why?'

'Because I believe they have information about a few murders,' she lied.

'You mean they committed them,' the bartender said, a hint of a snarl in his words. 'It wouldn't be the first time those scum have done something so terrible.'

'What else have they done?' Shade asked.

'A number of things.' He leant on his elbow. He pointed to the man on the right of the centre man. 'This one destroyed my bar.' He pointed to the man on the far right of the picture words so strong, even as his eyes begged to cry. 'And this one rapped my daughter.'

Shade dropped the photo, meeting his gaze. 'Then help me put them in jail.'

'Only if you get to them first, because if I find them it won't be jail that they go to.'

'I understand.'

* * *

Two hours passed, the gazes of the patrons never wandering too far as they talked quietly and sipped at their beers. Shade never looked far from the door, her original beer still only half drunk, the now warm liquid settled in the glass.

'Why don't you join us back in reality?' Wolfwood muttered.

'I am here,' she said, turning to him.

'Okay, just making sure.' He brought his cigarette to his lips only to have it snatched from his grasp, an angry yell ripping from him.

'What the hell is wrong with you today?' Shade snarled, voice low as she held his cigarette beyond his reach. 'You're not acting like this because you're tired. I know when it's because you're tired.'

Wolfwood snarled. 'Give it back.'

'Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.'

His gaze softened. Barely. 'I can't.'

Her eyes narrowed. 'What do you mean you can't?'

'I can't tell you what's going on,' he said, avoiding her gaze.

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. 'Wolfwood, what's going on?'

He shook his head, trying to break free of her grip, but she dug her nails in. He sighed. 'You wouldn't believe me even if I tried to explain.'

'I believed you when you told me you were a priest.'

'This is different,' he said, 'very different and I don't even know if I can explain.'

Shade forced his eyes up. 'Please, just try.'

Wolfwood took a deep breath, trying to calm down even as his heart raced and his blood roared, even though he'd envisioned saying the words so many times in his head, had wanted to say them for so long. He met her gaze, holding it as he steadied himself. 'I–'

'Bartender!' A laugh sounded, harsh on their ears. 'Get me a beer before I go find your daughter again.'

The bartender fetched a beer, gaze sliding to Shade as he passed the beer to the man. There was fear in those eyes, desperate need.

'I'm guessing that that's the man that raped the bartender's daughter,' Wolfwood said.

'He certainly made that obvious,' Shade said, flicking her coat to cover her legs, making sure her weapons were completely concealed. 'We'll wait a minute.'

'I say we go now.' Vash said, moving to rise from his chair.

Shade gripped his arm in a flash, forcing him to stay. 'Wait,' she commanded, 'just a little longer.'

He took her hand behind his back, guessing her intentions. 'Please be careful,' he whispered. 'I know you can beat him but you've heard what this guy did.'

'I know Vash,' she said. 'Besides, you and Wolfwood will be with me.'

'Follow me as soon as I've left the building,' she said, standing once the man had sculled the beer to move to his side.

'Bartender, another.'

'You're coming with me.' She gripped his collar, dragging him from the stool. It clattered to the ground and the hinges groaned as she through the doors open, many relieved faces following her and his cries of anger out of the building.

'Okay girlie, don't have to be so rough on me. I know what you want,' he said once she'd set him on his feet.

Her grip on his collar never eased. 'Do tell me what that is,' Shade said, already knowing his answer.

'A little favour. My place isn't far away.' She pushed him against a wall, dust floating down from the impact. He took a moment to catch his breath before he dared to smile at her. 'Or this is good.'

She rolled her eyes, looking around as she heard the doors to the bar open, knowing that Vash and Wolfwood would join her in a moment.

The man wrapped his arms tightly around her neck from behind, pressing a blade to her throat. 'Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?' he asked, putrid breath wafting over her as a hand trailed down her body.

'Yes, and I was prepared for it.'

He froze as the metal pressed into his skin. He dropped the knife from shaking fingers, allowing Shade to move from him freely, the gun still pressed against his throat. 'Didn't expect that, did you?' she asked, head tilted as she stared.

The man shook his head slowly. 'Are you going to shoot me?'

'No, I'm not,' she said, 'even if I should.'

Vash and Wolfwood appeared at the end of the alleyway, watching as the man collapsed suddenly. The only movement they'd caught was Shade's hand returning to her side. Shade walked past Vash and Wolfwood, leaving the man for a moment, knowing that something was to be done before she took him to the sheriff. 'Let's go to the bar and tell the bartender that his daughter is safe.'

* * *

_Next update: 13th of May_


	15. Dilemma Inside

DILEMMA INSIDE

Shade walked into the bar, Vash and Wolfwood were close behind her. Men and women stood from their seats and. Whispers rippled through the room as they saw the man that had terrorized them was slung over Shade's shoulder like a rag doll.

The bartender had looked up from the glass he held in his hand to the doorway where Shade stood. He gasped, nearly losing his grip on the glass. 'How…?'

'Don't worry about how. Just know that he won't be bothering you anymore,' Shade said as she threw money onto the bar to pay for their drinks, the weight on her shoulder nothing as the effects of her limit breaker lingered. 'I made a promise to find them all, and I will.'

She left with a swish of her black coat.

* * *

The third man stirred as he heard echoing voices. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. He slowly became aware of someone tapping his cheek, and forced his other eyes open.

'He's not dead,' a voice whispered, so close as his vision swam.

'Of course he's not. He was just knocked out.'

The third sat up as the room came into focus, his breath quick as the dark concrete of the cell began to close in around him, his claustrophobic kicking his heart into a dangerous gear.

'Hold it,' said the first, arm gripping his shoulder tightly, trying to keep him focused. 'We don't want you blacking out on us.'

'How did I get here?' asked the third, his voice wavering.

'Same way we did,' said the second, pointing towards Shade who stood in the shadows outside of the cell, eyes eerily visible, seeming to glow in the darkness as she stood statuesque.

'You're all so fun to find and so easy to capture,' she said in a voice that was somehow not her own. 'I'm enjoying my revenge.'

'Why don't you kill us?' asked the second.

Shade shot forward, coat taking a moment to settle like mist. The men slid back from the bars, pressing against the walls. Her eyes continued to glow black, obscuring her face. She was so silent, no breaths to be heard from beneath the mask.

'If I just killed you, you wouldn't suffer.'

She turned on her heel and walked away.

The sheriff looked to her as she exited the confinement area. 'Well, thank you again,' he said with a smile.

'My pleasure,' Shade said as she met Vash at the door.

'Wolfwood's back at the inn,' he said. 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah,' Shade said with a sigh. 'I am.'

* * *

Wolfwood walked into the inn, his giant cloth covered cross over his shoulder. He slouched as he walked. He appeared neutral but his mind was in a war guilt handing over him like the smoke of the cigarette that was tucked tightly between his lips. He leant back against the bar, waiting for a moment to get served.

'What can I get for you, sir?' the bartender asked.

'Bottle of whiskey thanks,' Wolfwood said, searching his pocket for cash until he produced a few notes.

'Any specific choice?'

He shrugged. 'You choose.'

The bartender left him for a moment, appearing moments later after grabbing the closest bottle. Wolfwood paid him quickly and headed for the stairs that led to the rooms above. He opened the door to his room and leant the giant cloth covered cross against the wall next to the door before sitting at the table and opening the bottle. 'Cheers to you Nicholas,' he said, holding the bottle level with his eyes to stare at the liquid within. 'The man so cowardly he can't even speak his mind.'

He took a swig and placed the bottle on the table heavily as he took a long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly from his body. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before taking another swig of the whiskey. He drank half the bottle before walking to his bed and falling back into the pillows, eyes staring at the blank ceiling.

He took another swig, snuffing the cigarette on his bedside table, the ashtray full past the brim. He rubbed a hand over his face then his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

'Nicholas, you really are a stupid git.'

* * *

Shade and Vash walked through the door to their room, figuring that Wolfwood had gone to his room after not finding him in the bar. Shade dropped her coat over the end of the bed and unbuckled her boots, slipping them from her feet. She stood tall, stretching for a moment.

'Only two to go,' she said as she rolled her head on her shoulders, hearing a few cracks. 'Then I can rest a little easier.'

'If we only have to find two more,' Vash started as he too pulled his coat off and hung it over the end of the bed, standing directly in front of Shade, 'maybe we could take the day off tomorrow. We need to rest.'

'I don't know. I mean you heard what the bartender said about them and what they've–' Vash claimed her lips, sending her thoughts scattering. They broke apart, a distant smile on her lips. 'Maybe we can have a day off.'

'Good,' Vash said, drawing her close to him with a smile fit for the devil, 'because I have a headache right now and don't know if it will go away.'

Shade smiled back, bringing her hands to rest on his chest as she pulled the zipper on his jacket. It slid from his shoulders and fell to the floor with a slight metallic ping as the zippers hit the ground. She ran her hands down his chest, tracing his muscles, watching as the clenched and flexed beneath her touch.

'Wow you have cold hands,' he said, his breath quickened from the chill. He drew her closer, searching for the warmth of her skin. He ducked his head, kissing her again, lips moving down her neck and along her shoulder as her fingers entwined in his hair. He pushed her onto the bed, climbing over her with the grace of a predator. He purred, 'and damn is it making me crazy.'

* * *

Wolfwood lay on his bed, tossing and turning more and more as the night lingered on. He wondered about what it would have been like if he'd just said something all those years ago, if it'd be different and if he'd be happy. He'd been so alone since they had gone their separate ways and he'd only found the smallest amount of solace when he met Vash. Now that company seemed to be nothing. Vash had Shade and Shade had Vash and that was that, no matter how much he disliked it.

He rolled onto his side with a sigh as more thoughts of what it could have been bombarded his thoughts.

'This just isn't working,' he muttered as he sat up, running his fingers through his untidy hair. He stood from the bed, pulling his shirt before he reached to his feet, picking up the bottle of whiskey. He took a swig as he walked to the door, placing the bottle on his table.

He crept down the hall in the direction of Shade and Vash's room, quickly buttoning his shirt.

_Maybe she'll be by herself, _he thought more hopefully than he'd expected. Wolfwood stopped in front of the door, reaching for the handle. His fingers made contact with the cold metal and he placed his ear against the wood of the door, listening for Vash's snores, but he heard nothing. Only silence.

Then there was a voice.

He jumped back from the door, hand over his mouth as he held back a yelp.

'_Are they…?' _he thought, unsure if he wanted to finish the sentence, now wanting it to be true, even if his mind popped logical thoughts into his head.

_Well, you did kinda find them in bed not wearing much…Or nothing at all._

He felt angry but wasn't sure why. He knew it was human nature after all. He could see the desire in their eyes, see the power of it.

And suddenly he was backing away as he realised something that shocked him.

He was jealous of Vash.

He shook his head and walked back to his room. He opened the window and took out a cigarette. He lit it with shaking hands mind whirring with thought after thought.

_Why am I reacting so strangely? _he wondered, scratching his head out of pure frustration. He cracked his neck in the hope that something might make sense after doing so, but nothing happened, so he tried to see reason. _It's perfectly normal for them to be doing it. They love each other, they care about each other and, well, each of them desires closeness like that._

He sat on the window ceil, leaning his head back against the painted wood of the frame. 'But why can't it be me?' he asked aloud, voice turning sarcastic as he said, 'oh, that only sounded a little creepy and selfish.'

But he had to admit to himself, he had thought about it a number of times throughout the years by accident, or not. He stood up, pacing to his bed. He put the cigarette out in the tray and threw himself onto the mattress, deciding to try and sleep again. Whether he would or not, he did not know, but he had to try.

* * *

Shade was still catching her breath whe Vash returned from the bathroom. He climbed beneath the covers, reaching out to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

'You're right,' he said, nipping at her skin until she rolled to face him. 'It really is better when you have to wait for it.'

Shade ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, watching as his eyes closed for a moment, her nails grazing over his scalp. 'I did tell you that.'

Vash sighed happily. 'If I were to die now, I would die happy.'

Shade laughed. 'Why? Because you got–'

'No, not just because of that,' Vash interrupted. 'There are other reasons.'

'Mmm?'

'Because I'm with you,' he said, grip tighter, 'and because you actually love me.'

Shade smiled. 'I'm glad that you know that.'

'I've never loved anyone like this before,' he admitted.

'It's beautiful isn't it?'

'Yes.' He kissed her lightly, caringly on the lips. 'I love you.'

Shade felt his breath slow and his body relax as he drifted into a heavy sleep, arms still tight around her, secure. She pulled the cover over his back and settled into the pillow, still running her fingers through his soft blonde hair. 'I love you too.'

* * *

_Next update: 15th of May_


	16. The Mind's Guilty Taunts

THE MIND'S GUILTY TAUNTS

Vash's arms were still around Shade when she awoke. She stretched her arms up, holding them above her head as she felt the warm rays of the sun on her skin. Vash snorted as he began to stir, making Shade laugh. He lifted his head from the pillow with murmured confusion.

'You just made a very odd noise,' Shade said, still giggling.

'Uh huh.' His head disappeared into the pillow again. He wrapped his arms around her further, pulling her close. 'Good morning, by the way.'

'Morning,' she said, snuggling tight into his embrace, hands trailing over his back. 'We're having a bit of a break today, aren't we?'

'Oh yes,' he said, kissing her neck softly. 'That means we can stay in bed for as long as we want.'

'That sounds good but it could get a little boring.' Without even needing to see his smile, she knew what he was thinking. 'Not now. Wolfwood will probably come in here soon.'

'Let's lock the door then.'

'Why would you be doing that now?' Smoke drifted into the room.

Vash nearly fell from the bed in fright, recovering just before he hit the edge. He rolled onto his back to narrow a glare at him. 'Don't you have your own room?'

'It's no fun in there. Why do you think I come here every morning?' he said as he sat at the table, kicking his feet up after a moment. 'Now put some clothes on so we can have breakfast.'

Vash turned to Shade, gave a shrug, then his lips picked up in a devilish grin. 'Watch this,' he whispered before rising from the bed.

Wolfwood fell backwards in his chair, arms flailing to cover his eyes. 'For the love of Christ, cover that…that thing up!' There was a thud as Shade rolled off the edge of the bed in a fit of laughter, the little jolt of pain covered by her amusement.

'It's not a thing, Wolfwood,' Vash said simply as he pulled his pants on, Shade managing to pull herself from the ground, bringing the bed covers with her and wrapping them around herself as to keep everything hidden. She wiped a tear from her eye as Wolfwood stood, righting the chair.

'You're an evil man,' Wolfwood said, pointing a long finger at Vash accusingly, 'a very evil man.'

Vash nodded, smirking. 'I know.'

Shade wrapped her arms around Vash, nuzzling into his shoulder blades for a moment. The way she'd wrapped the covers around herself made them look like a flowing gown. 'It's your turn to cook breakfast,' she said into his back.

He made a little noise of protest before heading to the little kitchenette with a quick. 'okay.'

Wolfwood felt his cheeks flush in anger as he watched them, the way he held her hand for as long as he could as he stepped away, eyes still lingering.

_Drop it Wolfwood, _he scolded himself.

'You always seem to come in just when we're in a bit of a compromising position.' Shade said, holding the covers tightly around her slim frame.

Wolfwood caught himself looking at her, wondering if she was wearing anything underneath those covers. He slapped himself mentally, scolding himself again. _Stop it Wolfwood, just stop it. _

But he couldn't. He felt his heart rate sky rocket, his skin hotter and hotter. He pulled at his collar, trying to cool himself.

'Are you okay?'

He sat up. 'Ah,' he started, a catch in his voice. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, just a bit warm is all,' he admitted, offering a quick smile.

'I'll go open the window.' She crossed the room, opening it as far as she could, standing on her toes to get to the full height. The covers dropped down her back, revealing a further glimpse of smooth, flawless skin. Wolfwood pulled himself towards the table before she turned again, elbow resting on the edge of it as he tried to keep his sanity.

'I'm just going to put some clothes on,' she said before leaving the room, hand reaching to brush over Vash's arm as she passed.

Wolfwood let out a sigh of relief as she left and focused desperately on his jealousy, knowing that his awkward position, so unlike his real self, would draw attention eventually.

* * *

'Breakfast is served,' Vash announced as he placed three plates on the table. They ate in silence, an oddity for them.

'What's happening today?' Wolfwood asked as he finished the last bite of his breakfast and downed his coffee.

'We were thinking of just looking around today,' Vash said, 'having a bit of a rest but still keeping an eye out for any clues.'

Wolfwood shrugged. 'Sounds fair.'

'I think we should just go for a bit of a ride,' Shade said, also finishing her breakfast and coffee. 'Just see where we end up.'

Vash nodded as he battled with a tough piece of bacon. 'I think that's a great idea,' he said, though the words came out as a muffled garble.

'What do you think Wolfwood?' Shade asked, appealing to him for an understandable answer.

_Say yes damn it, say yes! _his head called, but something stopped him. 'No. You guys go. I might just stay here today.'

_Damn __it. You stupid man!_

'Suit yourself then,' Vash said, a grin on his lips as he successfully finished the piece of bacon. 'We'll go have fun all by ourselves.'

Wolfwood caught himself glaring at Vash. He looked away, guilt filling his system again. He shook his head. _What's wrong with you Wolfwood?_

'Are you alright?' Vash asked.

Wolfwood stood from the chair. 'I'm fine,' he said quickly as he walked to the door. 'Thanks for the breakfast.'

* * *

The door slammed and Shade's eyes remained on it. 'I know I'm pointing out the obvious, but something is wrong with Wolfwood. Very wrong,' she said. 'I don't think I've ever seen him act like this.'

'I don't think I have either.'

'I think I'll talk to him,' she said, beginning to rise from her chair.

He grabbed her hand, keeping her in her seat. 'Leave him be for now. Let me talk to him a bit later, after he's cooled down. It's probably guy troubles anyway. I'll bet it's about a girl.'

She nodded, though reluctantly. 'Alright, just tell me after.'

* * *

'Why is he still alive?' The whisper was cold, harsh as it echoed through the darkness. 'You're turning out to be a disappointment, Legato.'

'I'm sorry, master,' He said, dropping lower in his crouch. 'The girl has become a greater problem than we anticipated.'

'How so?'

'I discovered something about her identity,' he said, his eyes still firmly fixed on the floor.

'Explain. I'm getting tired of your stalling.'

'She is a Protector. In fact, she is the First,' he admitted. 'The priest is with her and Vash also.'

A sigh resonated. 'You have disappointed me, Legato. I gave you that arm for a purpose, a reason, and you are proving it to be a mistake.'

Legato clenched his fist, looking down at his left hand. 'I am sorry master. Please allow me to try again.'

'Not just now. I'll send one of the others,' the voice taunted.

Legato bit his bottom lip, barely stopping himself from arguing. 'As you wish, master.'

He stood from the ground and turned, keeping his head down as he walked away. He had let him down. He had let him down gravely.

* * *

Wolfwood slammed the door to his room and kicked a chair aside.

'Why did I say no?' he yelled, not caring if anyone could hear him. 'You wanted to go, so why didn''t you just say yes, Nicholas?'

He sighed, forcing a deep breath to fill his lungs until he had calmed slightly. He bent, lifting the chair from the ground to place it with the table again. He sat on it, his hand wrapping around the neck of the whiskey bottle he had left there the night before. He drained a good portion of it, pausing for a moment to stare at it intently as he placed it on the table again, trying to push taunting words from his mind and failing miserably to do so.

He slumped in the chair, sighing once again. He pulled the cigarette packet from his pocket, only to discover that it was empty. He threw it onto the table with a little growl. 'So I can tell this day is just going to be great.'

* * *

Shade looked over to the bed where Vash had just gone to only to find that he'd fallen asleep again, his chest rising with the calm breath of sleep. She walked over to him, carefully stepping up onto the bed to lower herself over him. She bent down, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered, 'I locked the door.'

His eyes flew open at the words, arms coiling around her, rolling them both so that he was on top. 'Really?'

'No, not really,' she said, a playful smirk on her lips. 'I just wondered if you really would wake up if I said that, and you did.'

His lips turned in pout. 'I should have known.'

Shade placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to claim his lips in a soft kiss, savouring the warmth of his skin. 'What do you say? Should we go explore?' she asked.

He nibbled her lips for a moment, ducking to kiss her neck. 'Sound's like a plan.'

* * *

_Next update: Tuesday 18th of May_


	17. Trigger Happy

TRIGGER HAPPY

Shade stepped into the light of the morning, Vash not far behind her. She took a deep breath. 'Let's get going.'

'So, we're just going to ride?' Vash said as they sat on the motorbike.

Shade smiled as she pulled the hood of her coat over her head, the mask already positioned over her face. 'You bet,' she said. 'I'm thinking maybe going towards that cliff over there.'

Vash nodded, letting our a little cry as she took off. He held tight, arms around her waist. The moment before he squeezed his eyes shut against the wind and dust, he thought he saw a figure in the shadows of the buildings around them, the shape bulbous, but he knew he must be wrong.

* * *

Shade skidded to a halt, wheel brushing the edge of the cliff before it spun with the rest of the bike, the front facing the view.

'Oh, don't be such a pansy,' she laughed as she pried his hands from her waist. 'We wouldn't have fallen.'

Vash followed the skid mark I the dirt, finger reaching to pull at his collar with a gulp. He glanced back at the jagged rocks that rose in various places from the cliff top, stomach moving to mimic the weaving and sharp turns they had made to avoid them. He swung his leg over the bike, two shaky feet coming back onto land as she looked out at the land before them. The town was far off in the distance, the various communities visible all around.

Shade pushed her hood down, dropping the mask as she stared out, walking along the edge. 'You can see so far,' she said on a breath of exhilaration.

'It is beautiful,' Vash admitted.

She sighed as she looked over the arid land. 'Do you think it's always been this dry?'

'Yes,' Vash answered, remembering the many footprints he'd made in the coloured dust. 'It always has been.'

'I guess you can't argue with nature.' She dropped down, sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet swinging as they hung over the edge.

Vash sat next to her tentatively, eyes locked on the drop. He took her hand. 'Don't let me forget to tell Wolfwood to stop being such a pain.'

'I won't,' she said. 'It's a bit odd that he'd turn down a ride.'

'I'm worried about him.'

'So am I,' she admitted. 'He's been acting strangely since he found us in the bar. I mean, he's normally happy, can brighten up even the darkest of days, but he just seems so…broken,' she finished on a whisper. 'Something must have happened since we last saw him.'

'I'll find out tonight,' he promised, gripping her hand tighter. 'Why don't we just enjoy the time we have here, right now?'

* * *

Wolfwood stared out of the window intently, the dregs of the whiskey in the glass he held. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but wonder where Shade was at that very moment. He knew that she was with Vash, but still he wanted to know what they were doing.

He blocked the thoughts from his mind as the possibilities came rushing in, each sending his stomach churning with jealousy. He forced his mind black of them, still staring out of the window, busying his mind with thoughts of things to do. _I need to get cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey, _he thought, _cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey and a giant, spiked, metal ball. _

Wolfwood stopped, his mind freezing for a moment as he looked down at a nearby roof top, on top of which was a giant, spiked, metal ball, thin legs jutting out from the bottom. He tilted his head to the side and stared, unable to take his eyes away as the ball jump from the building, landing at a solid run.

His head snapped upright and he dropped the glass, letting it fall to the floor and shatter as he grabbed his jacket and giant cross, slamming the door behind his running figure.

* * *

Vash was coaxing Shade into a kiss, but a glint in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He ignored it and continued, still seeing the figure that watched from the shadows close by, waiting for the right moment when both were distracted.

He stepped forward silently, despite the metal case he walked in, pulling gently at the wires that were entwined around his fingers.

'Why do you choose to so rudely interrupt us on our day off?'

The figure stared cross-eyed at the gun that was pointed directly at him, the cold radiating of the metal licking at his nose. Shade stood before him, her features cold and lifeless as the gun.

Vash blinked a few times before realising that there was no longer anyone there to kiss. He turned to look at her and the man that had tried to sneak up on them. He tilted his head. 'So, who are you then?'

The man looked at Vash and laughed, pulling at the wires gently again, ignoring his question, the harsh sound of his glee silenced as Shade cocked the gun. She smiled in a baring of teeth. 'I'd think about answering that question if I were you,' she said, but he remained silent. Her finger tightened on the trigger. 'Well?'

'I am E.G. Mine, the second Gung-Ho Gun, and I would be careful not to irritate me if I were you,' he said, pulling gently at the wires, laugh turning maniacal. He fixed his gaze on her, head tilting slightly within the metal case. 'Is Vash the Stampede so pitiful that he needs a bodyguard?'

'Who says I'm his bodyguard?'

'Either way, I will dispose of the both of you quickly.' He laughed, pulling at the wires as he jumped backwards from the cloud of dust that exploded around the metal spikes as they forced their way into the dirt. He chuckled at the settling dirt, squinting into the haze that promised death.

But where were the bodies?

Shade pushed Vash behind a nearby rock. 'Stay there,' she whispered, pulling her hood up and ignoring his silent protests as she walked towards E.G. Mine, his back to her as he stared into the dispersing dust. She stood close behind him, reaching into her coat to pull her mask from beneath it and carefully placing it over her face. 'So, what brings you to the neighbourhood?' she asked, barrel aimed at his skull.

He turned quickly at the sound of her voice. 'Are you so scared of me that you have to run from me?' he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

'No, we just didn't want those spikes of yours to ruin our day,' she said as she glanced to the side to see her motorbike still standing, keeping her face and the mask hidden beneath her hood. 'Or my bike,' she continued, distracting E.G. Mine as she put one hand behind her back, directing Vash to circle around. 'So,' she started. 'What are you doing here? Just happened to be strolling on the same cliff?'

E.G. Mine laughed again. 'You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?'

It was Shade's turn to laugh, the sound echoing around him, vibrating through his armour. 'I don't care what you want me to think,' she said, still keeping the mask hidden. 'I can take a guess. Legato sent you here?'

'Legato is not in charge of me,' E.G. Mine spat. 'Legato is at the same level, a mere pawn in our master's game of chess.'

'So then, your master won't mind at all if I kill you?'

'If you can defeat me, then I wasn't worth my master's time and effort in the first place,' he said, a strange giggle coming from him. 'He should have killed me when he found me.'

Shade paused for a moment, a part of her feeling sorry for the little man, but that part was squashed as she remembered her vows.

_Protect the innocents, protect the saviour. I am a Protector and this is my vow. _

She reached for the top of her hood. 'Tell me E.G. Mine,' she said, wishing that he could see the grin on her lips. 'What is it that you fear most?'

* * *

Wolfwood ignored the dust that flew at him from all directions as he pushed his motorbike to the limit. He was heading straight towards the cliff on nothing but a hunch, only remembering that she loved high places. As he came nearer though, he could see a shining speck near the edge, knew it had to be her motorbike.

Although he knew she and Vash could look after themselves, he had a feeling that they were not followed by just one person. If whatever that ball thing was, was even human. He was still some distance away when a cloud of dust rose up in a great ball over the cliff.

Wolfwood saw a small glint in the distance, one that appeared to be coming towards him as he continued towards the cliff. It grew larger as he neared and he tried to focus on it. It wasn't until the object was ten metres away from him that he realised what it was.

He swerved violently to the side as a metal spike drove itself into the dirt in the place he had been not even seconds before. He skidded to a halt, throwing himself off his bike, towards the spike to get a closer look, but little of the spike was out of the ground to look at. He grabbed what he could, pulling hard, falling backwards when it dislodged itself from the earth. He crossed his legs, shielding it from the harsh sunlight so he could examine it for a moment.

His head snapped around to look up at the cliff. The dust had settled.

'Oh crap,' he muttered, more colourful vocabulary following as he tossed the metal spike into the side car to rest with his giant, cloth covered cross and jumped back onto his motorbike.

* * *

E.G. Mine stepped backwards as he gazed upon the mask he believed was only a legend, a tale created to scare the less determined criminals away from a life of crime. A life he looked upon with great honour to be apart of.

'Your reaction is very much like that of Legato. You are disbelieving and believing at the same time and can't choose between the two because I am merely a legend,' she said as she stepped forward, closing the gap between her and the trigger happy Gung-Ho Gun as he questioned his own thoughts. 'The only problem is that I am standing right in front of you.'

E.G. Mine drew a blank as he struggled to put a sentence together. He stumbled over his thoughts for a moment before finally managing, 'if you exist, why have you not killed me yet?'

'You are not worth killing,' she said. 'Now, why don't you come out of that stupid shell of yours and face me like the girl you are?'

Just as she uttered those words, a gun shot echoed across the cliff and the wires holding the armour shell over E.G. Mines body snapped with a ping. His armour fell in two halves, sending a cloud of dust that, once settled, left his rather scrawny body exposed.

He gulped.

'Not so tough now, are you?' Vash asked, smiling as he came around from behind, his gun in his hand.

'I'm still in a better position than you,' he scowled.

'How so?' Shade asked.

'I am not the one letting my guard down.' He launched himself to the side, narrowly escaping a bullet as it whizzed past Shade's ear.

Shade pushed Vash away before dropping low. They rolled to sit behind adjacent rocks. 'Do you know where that came from?' she called to Vash.

'Yes,' he called back. 'Do you?'

She pulled the other gun from beneath her coat, now holding two. She cocked each of them. 'I know exactly where it came from.'

'What are you doing?' Vash asked.

'Taking care of his weapon and disabling the other coward's legs,' she said as she fired a bullet from each gun, sending them off in opposite directions. They heard a scream and a thud as one bullet took out E.G. Mines knees. Not much after, a shatter sounded far in the distance. She pointed behind her. 'You go after our friend Spike over there. He won't have gone far. I'm going after our wannabe assassin further along the cliff top.'

* * *

_Next update: 21st of May_


	18. Lost and Longsighted

LOST AND LONGSIGHTED

Wolfwood brought his motorbike to an abrupt halt, skidding along the dirt before stopping next to Vash. 'What's going on?'

'This guy here tried to kill us,' Vash said, directing a thumb at E.G. Mine, 'but once we got him out of his shell Shade shot his knee caps out.'

'And where has she gone now?' Wolfwood said, eyes darting as he tried to spot her.

'After the guy that shot at us,' Vash answered, pointing into the distance. 'She took out his gun.'

Wolfwood gunned his motorbike, dust flying as he fishtailed before he aimed for the cloud of dust that was disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Shade knew she was getting close to her target; she could see the glint of metal and glass, the remains of the scope she had shot. She kept running, legs pumping to take her across the dirt, faster and faster. The speed was impossible, but the limit breaker never ceased, kept her from harm as she flew across the landscape.

'Where do you think you're going?' Wolfwood yelled. 'I can't let you have all the fun.'

Shade looked back, smiling beneath her mask. 'This isn't fun, this is my duty. I'm going to take care of the guy that tried to snipe us,' she said, her voice calm despite the speed and distance that she was running, no quickened breaths interrupting her speech.

He revved his motorbike a little harder, jerking his motorbike to the side to dodge a rock. 'Why didn't you just shoot them?'

'Judging by the distance the shot travelled and the aim, the end of their weapon is in a completely different location to their body,' she said. 'I have to go to them if I want hit the actual target.'

'And how do you know that they are still there?' he shot back.

'Because I can smell the gun powder,' she said, 'and I can smell them.'

They came over a ridge on the dusty cliff face and Wolfwood cursed as a shot was fired, narrowly missing his ear, the bullet whizzing past his ear, the heat burning for a moment. 'He's obviously got another gun.'

'Not for long.' Shade took aim, firing a shot, a weapon firing into the air from what appeared to be the ground. A large hat appeared from the sand a moment later and a man in a brown coat appeared from behind it. Wolfwood stopped his motorbike and stepped off to stand near by, still keeping just enough distance to allow for the cloud of dust that rose next to the man.

He glanced to the other side as dust rose there, the cloud soon engulfing him. He turned left and right, jerking in an attempt to find the origin of the cloud.

'I'm going to guess that you are here with E.G. Mine,' Shade said, appearing before him. 'Are you a coward like him? Shooting from here seems to be a cowardly thing to do.'

He said nothing, his one visible eye wide at the sight before him.

'So, which Gung-Ho Gun are you? Do you even have a name other than Gung-Ho Gun?' Shade asked. She leant a little closer, examining the metal shield over his face. 'Oh, you can't talk, can you? Rather unfortunate.'

'His name is Caine,' Wolfwood said, answering for him. 'Caine the Longshot. I came across him and one of his friends a little while ago in battle.'

It wasn't a lie, not entirely, but he still felt the guilt clawing at his insides.

Caine continued to look upon Shade, fear in his eyes. He pulled another gun from his back in a flash, pointing it into his temple. Shade looked out at him, her eyes invisible through the darkness of her limit breaker. 'It is my purpose to protect the innocents from you and your fellow Gung-Ho Guns. That vow has been taken by all Protectors since the organisation was formed,' she said. 'I don't care whether you kill yourself or not, because even if you don't, I will.'

A final shot rang out and Caine fell to the ground in a heap, his hat hiding his face. They stared for a moment, seeing the blood soak the fabric before it dripped into the dirt.

'There is a dust storm coming,' Shade said. 'It will bury him.' She took of her mask, pushing her hood back. She pulled a smile over her lips, thought it was half-hearted at best. 'Let's go make sure that Vash isn't treating that other coward too nicely.'

They climbed onto Wolfwood's motorbike, quickly reaching Vash again.

'What are we going to do about him?' he asked when they pulled up, looking upon the terrible state of the Gung-Ho Guns knees.

'Why not leave him? If his master feels of him so highly to send him after you two then I'm sure he will come get him,' Wolfwood suggested.

'So we're just going to leave him here to die?' Vash bit out.

'He won't die Vash,' Shade said. 'His injuries are minimal and he's not bleeding enough to bleed out.'

'She's right.'

Vash looked to each of them in turn, a part of him wishing he could do something, but knowing that there was nothing to do. 'I guess you're right. His master will probably come get him.' But he knew he was wrong.

Wolfwood walked over to his motorbike, wishing he had just one cigarette. 'Let's go get a drink.'

* * *

Shade sipped slowly at the beer in her hand, disappointed that the day had been ruined. She let out a sigh. unable to hold it back any longer. 'Why did they have to come on our day off?'

'They want to catch you when your guard is down, that's why,' Wolfwood answered, sounding just as he had this morning. 'What they don't realise is that you never have your guard down.'

She nodded. 'At least they should be scared off a little, now that they know what I am.'

'Maybe,' Vash said, taking a grateful sip of his beer, 'but it's unlikely.'

'We can still hope,' she said, finishing her drink and calling the bartender over to order a bottle of whiskey. Vash and Wolfwood's ears picked up at the words, their slumped shoulders a little straighter. 'Come on you two. Let's go upstairs.'

Vash took Shade's hand in his as they walked up the stairs, holding tight, not seeing Wolfwood as he pinched his arm and told himself to ignore it as they entered the room, closing the door.

'Slam that door like that again and it'll come off it's hinges,' Shade said.

_Good,_ Wolfwood thought as he sat at the table with them. _At least then they can't do anything. _

Shade poured the whiskey and each of them took a shot. They relaxed in their chairs, Wolfwood instantly pulling his new packet of cigarettes from his pocket, his other hand digging out his matches. He lit one up, taking a long drag of it and savouring the sensation it left him wit, but it still didn't calm his mind.

Shade threw her boots to the door, flexing her feet and toes beneath the table. 'It's back to hunting, putting them where they belong,' she said. 'And on top of that I'm going to be taking care of any Gung-Ho Guns that disturb the peace.'

'But they aren't that bad, are they?' Wolfwood asked. 'I mean, just look at how easily you beat those two today.'

Shade poured them all another shot. 'It doesn't necessarily mean that they are all like that.'

'They're not a match for you,' he insisted. 'Hell, my bike certainly isn't a match for you, you run so bloody fast.

Shade smirked. 'Maybe we should have a race.'

Wolfwood nearly swallowed his cigarette, choking for a moment. He shook his head. 'Nuh-uh. I don't think so.'

'Fine then, but I will ask again in the morning,' she said, rising from her chair. 'Until then, I'm going to bed. Try not to be too rowdy.'

* * *

'I see that Caine has failed to return,' the voice called through the darkness.

'He is dead, Master,' Legato said, his voice in no way regretful. 'He shot himself in the head.'

'He knew that he would have met the same fate had he returned as the failure he was. He was not worth my time,' the voice said, a harsh note within it. 'Tell me, Legato. What happened to E.G. Mine? Did he too take his life?'

'We are not so fortunate.'

There was a moment of silence in the dark. 'Where is he?'

Legato turned, looking back along the floating walkway. He gave a flick of his hand and, with a crash, E.G. Mine was thrown in a heap next to Legato's feet. The blood around his knees had clotted into a dark mass, his breathing heavy.

'Do you feel it was wise to return?' asked the voice.

E.G. Mine remained on the floor, his head down. 'Yes, Master.'

'And why is that? Would you like a second chance?'

'Yes Master.'

There was silence for a moment. 'That's too bad,' said the voice, 'because there are no second chances.'

E.G. Mine screamed.

* * *

Vash glanced at Shade, checking that she hadn't been woken before he turned back to Wolfwood. 'What happened to that second Gung-Ho Gun?' Vash asked.

'The one that Shade went after?' Wolfwood asked and Vash nodded. Wolfwood leant forward, rubbing a hand over his face. 'He shot himself. I'm sorry Vash, but there was nothing we could do.'

Vash nodded again. 'I understand,' falling into silence, wondering if he should ask about his mood, at least attempt to find out why he was being so distance. 'Wolfwood?'

'Yes Needle Noggin?'

'What's going on with you?'

Wolfwood bit his lip, holding back a snarl. 'I'm not really sure,' he stalled, thinking of yet another lie. 'I guess I'm still worried that finding the two of you is just a dream, that I'll wake up and find myself alone again.'

'Well,' Vash started, pouring another shot of whiskey into each of their glasses. 'Lighten up. Shade is really worried about you.'

His stomach knotted. 'She is?'

Vash downed his shot. 'I thought you would have noticed.'

_There really is something wrong with you Nicholas, _he thought, becoming very aware of it all, of the pain he was inflicting on the only people he loved in the world. He'd been so lost in his own problems, his own selfish wants that it was hurting them, making them worry when they each had so many problems of their own. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his face with his palms. _I am such a dickhead. _

Vash reached out, gripping his shoulder for a moment. 'Come on Wolfwood. Drink your whiskey and you can make it up to her in the morning.'

He looked up, seeing the bright shine in his eyes. 'Yeah,' he said with a nod. 'I will.'

* * *

Vash dropped his jacket onto the floor as he crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Shade to tuck her tight against his chest.

'What did Wolfwood say?' she asked, a little yawn escaping her lips.

He swept her hair aside, placing a kiss on her neck. 'He's worried that finding us again is just a dream.'

'We'll just have to reassure him that it's not.'

'Here's a bright idea,' he started. 'Let's do it in the morning.'

* * *

_Next update: Saturday 22n__d of May_


	19. Chase

I'm so sorry I missed 2 weeks. I went to Japan and ran out of time before I left to put the last update as well as a next update date.

I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

~ Ryuk In Person ~

* * *

CHASE

Shade slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone into the room. Vash's arms were still tightly wrapped around her, one warm whilst the metal of the other cooled her skin as it rested beneath her neck.

'Morning,' he said as he saw that her eyes were open, a smile coming over his lips. 'I thought you'd never wake up.'

'And I thought that you wanted to race today,' Wolfwood said, one leg crossing over the other as he leant comfortably against the door frame. 'I also thought you'd be wide awake and ready to go.'

'I am wide awake. I just choose not to be dressed yet,' she said, stretching for a moment. 'Besides, I can't really get up at the moment because there seems to be something attached to me.'

'You love it,' Vash said, nuzzling her neck for a moment before he released her, lying on his back.

'Well, yes,' Shade admitted as she grabbed the covers, wrapping them around herself. 'Wolfwood?'

'Yes?'

'You might want to look away,' she said. 'I'm about to steal the covers.'

Wolfwood gave her a confused look, unsure of what she was talking about. His mouth formed a silent 'oh' before he turned, facing the door frame he'd been leaning against, only hearing the rustling of covers as Shade rose from the bed.

'I suppose I should put some pants on then,' Vash said with a quick yawn.

'That would be greatly appreciated,' Wolfwood said.

'Don't be so sure,' Vash said, smirking as he pulled the leather over his legs.

'Just hurry up and put your pants on,' Wolfwood said with a harsh scowl.

'Okay. You don't have to be so rude.'

'I can be as rude as I like. I'm fully clothed.'

'Interesting logic you have there my friend,' Vash said as he sat down at the table. 'But I am half clothed. Does that count?'

Wolfwood turned around, pulling the opposite chair out. 'No. You're only wearing pants.'

'Just feel lucky that I am.'

'Don't have any whiskey?' Wolfwood asked, only half joking.

'You drank it all last time,' Vash laughed.

'Right,' he said, disappointed as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He took a breath, savouring the smoke for a moment, no matter what it could do to his body, no matter how much it may later affect his health.

'You smoke too much Wolfwood,' Shade said, appearing from the bathroom.

Wolfwood shook the disappointment away at the fact that she was clothed, nearly slapping himself for his thoughts. 'What are you going to do about it? I thought you didn't care.'

'How about a bet?' she said.

His ears perked up. 'I'm listening.'

'I bet I can stop you smoking again today,' she said, smirking.

'Okay,' he said, leaning forward to lean his elbows on the table. 'The stakes?'

'If I win, you have to buy drinks for a month,' she said. 'I'll buy for a month if you win.'

Wolfwood watched her for a moment, eyes narrowed to watch her carefully. 'Okay,' he said in agreement, reaching out to shake her hand. 'Just make sure it's creative.'

* * *

Shade stepped into the day light, pulling her hood over her head to protect her eyes from the glare as the two suns beat down. 'There are only two more left,' she announced, 'and there are only two more surrounding communities.'

Wolfwood fixed his sunglasses, pushing them higher as he placed his cross in the sidecar of his motorbike. 'Let's find them.'

Shade nodded at Wolfwood's words as they mounted their bikes. Vash wrapped his arms tight around her waist, ready to hold on for dear life. She glanced back at him, smiling before she faced Wolfwood. 'Last one there buys the drinks,' she called before pulling the black fabric over her nose before she revved her motorbike.

A cloud of dust surrounded Wolfwood. He let out a loud cough, a string of colourful curses following as he covered his mouth with his arm and sped after her.

'That was unfair,' Vash laughed.

Shade laughed with him, pushing her bike a little harder. 'I never said it was going to be fair, did I?'

He shook his head. 'I should have known.'

Shade glanced back, looking through the dust trail that shot up from her wheels. 'He's not doing too bad,' she called over the roar of the engine and the wind. 'He's almost catching up.'

'Just drive,' Vash said. 'I'll keep an eye on him.'

'Scared are you?' she asked in a mocking tone.

'Of paying for his tab? Yeah, a little,' he admitted.

'Alright, tell me if he gets too close,' she said.

'I think he's getting closer now,' Vash said, peering through the dust. 'Yeah, he is. I can almost see his face.'

'Tell me when you can see his smile,' she said. 'I want to do something.'

'What?' he asked.

She smirked. 'Oh, you'll see.'

* * *

Wolfwood knew he was closing in, could feel it. He veered out from behind the cloud of dust, trying to see how close he was getting to the bike. He smiled, only metres away.

'He's smiling,' Vash called from in front of him.

Shade looked up as he swerved to come level with them 'Caught up have you?' she yelled over the wind and the bikes.

'I'll be over taking in a second,' he laughed, revving harder, the smirk still on his lips.

Shade laughed. 'See you at the bar Wolfwood.'

She shot forward, engulfing Wolfwood in a cloud of dust again. By the time it had cleared, Shade and Vash were just a small dot in the foreground of the horizon. He cursed loudly at his stupidity, wondering how he could have forgotten that she frequently modified her motorbike and had most likely done so recently.

He picked up the speed of his bike as much as he could, still arriving a full three minutes after Shade and Vash. He grumbled the whole way to the bar and bought a bottle of whiskey, pouring it. 'So what modifications did you make in our time apart?' he asked, trying to take thoughts off of his loss.

'Well, I modified the engine to speed it up, but you probably guessed that,' she said with a smirk.

Wolfwood ignored her. 'What else?'

'I put armour on it, made of the same metal as my mask and my knife. I could go through a cannon blast on it,' she said, seeing Vash cringe, making her double back. 'Not that I would.'

'Did you change the shape?'

'It is. It's longer too. I can ride longer distances and through all terrains.'

Wolfwood nodded, impressed. 'How about doing some work on my bike?' he suggested hopefully.

Shade smirked again. 'I'm sure you can handle it yourself.'

Wolfwood frowned, pouring another shot.

The bartender stopped beside them. 'Anything else I can get you?' he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose as they slipped.

'Yes actually,' she said, pulling the worn photo from her boot. 'Seen any of these men?'

He blinked a few times, squinting over his glasses. 'Not myself, but a friend of mine from the North Eastern settlement about fifteen iles that way,' he said, pointing in the general direction. 'Describes that feller on the far left to me all the time. Says that he's a real bastard.'

'Did your friend ever mention a name?' Shade asked.

'Yeah, something like Tate, Tate Jackton.'

She froze for a moment, trying to recognise the name, mind ticking. 'Got him,' she said, pushing the photo back into the safety of her boot in an instant. 'Thanks for your help.'

She darted out of the bar, coat fanning out behind her. Wolfwood threw some money on the counter. 'Keep the change,' he called back to the bartender as he and Vash followed her.

Shade was already on her motorbike, revving it into action. She looked back at them, still at the doors of the bar. 'Vash, go with Wolfwood,' she called, pulling the cloth over her mouth and nose before she sped off. All of Vash's disappointment of not riding with her disappeared as he watched her motorbike shoot off towards the horizon.

Vash forced his legs into the sidecar of Wolfwood's motorbike, holding the giant cross awkwardly in his lap. 'Let's go.'

* * *

Shade's hood stayed fast on her head as she sped along the dirt, coat floating behind her in the dust that flew from beneath her wheel. The horizon on either side was no longer clear but a blur of blue and red. The town seemed to come to an abrupt halt beside her as she slammed the brakes on and skidded to the side, parking perfectly in front of the bar.

A curious face appeared in the window, looking out briefly at her, only to disappear as she pushed the doors open and walked straight to the bewildered bartender. She already had the photo in her hand, a thin finger pointing at the man on the far left of the picture. 'When did you last see this man?' she asked.

The bartender's face twisted in fright at the picture. He pointed warily at a man in the farthest corner of the room, the one sitting at a table by himself, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Shade walked swiftly over to him, not offering a thankyou, her mind too focused. 'Stand up Jackton,' she commanded.

The man turned at the sound of his name. He looked young though she knew that he wasn't. His features were just softer than the rest of the men, deceptive. He stood compliantly, his tall, muscular frame stretching above Shade's. He straightened his clothes. 'What can I do for you?' he asked calmly.

'Just come with me. I have some unfinished business with you.' She walked away before he could respond, but still he followed her. As Shade stepped outside, she realised that Vash and Wolfwood had still not arrived. Not that it mattered. She would rather take care of him on her own.

'May I ask what business that is?' Jackton said firmly.

'You'll know soon enough,' she said, walking past her motorbike and towards a corner.

'Is that your bike?' he asked, his tone flat.

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes,'she said, continuing past it. She froze as she heard the familiar rev of the engine. She turned, her cape billowing out behind her as she locked onto the dust cloud that surrounded her motorbike, the metal glinting beneath the suns. Shade couldn't help but grin as she watched it move off into the distance in his foolish attempt to steal it.

Vash and Wolfwood stopped beside her. 'He's stealing your bike,' Vash asked, astonished as he dragged himself out of the cramped sidecar. 'Why aren't you following him?'

'I'm giving him a head start,' she said as she crouched, fingers splayed on the dirt.

'Are you planning on catching him like that?' Vash asked.

'Yes,' she said, still stationary. 'Yes I am.'

'You'll never catch him,' he said. 'Just get on the bike.'

Shade looked to Wolfwood as she flexed, leaning ever so slightly forward. 'He hasn't really seen me run yet, obviously.'

Wolfwood smiled knowingly. 'It's about time then.'

Shade smiled beneath her hood and mask. Her eyes flashed, turning into the eerie black glow. 'See you there,' she said.

She shot forward and Vash blinked, settling back into the sidecar. 'She's going to kill me if she keeps surprising me like this.'

Wolfwood shrugged dismissively. 'You get used to it,' he said as he revved the bike, letting the back fishtail before he followed her trail of dirt.

* * *

_Next update: Friday 11th of June_

As I missed 2 weeks due to overseas travel, I will be updating everday until the completion of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	20. Strengths and Weaknesses

STRENGHTS AND WEAKNESSES

Shade raced after Jackton and her motorbike. She could still see the glint of metal, closer and closer as her legs pumped beneath her, her torso almost horizontal, her legs at a forty-five degree angle to the ground. The thud of her boots against the dirt sounded constant, the beats barely separated.

But her breath was calm, despite the distance and speed she was travelling. She was getting closer now, the fumes of the bike fresher as she approached it. The figure of Jackton was more defined against the bike. She snarled as she forced herself to run faster, her breathing still slow and even.

Soon she would be right behind him. Soon, she would get to toy with him.

It was sooner than she thought. Much to her amusement – and also her disappointment – the bike had slowed. Apparently Jackton thought he was far away enough that she would not catch up. As Shade approached she placed herself directly behind the bike, concealing herself within the cloud of dust that billowed out from behind the wheels as his laughter echoed back to her.

She edged closer, just behind the wheels. She grasped the back fender tightly as she eased herself onto the back of the bike, carefully sitting behind Jackton. He didn't notice as she pulled a gun from the right sling under her coat, holding it against her arm. She reached around his waist, gripping tight as she pushed against him. 'Why are we going so slowly, honey?' she asked in a mocking tone.

Jackton twisted his head, the motorbike swerving as he cried out. 'What the hell?'

Before he could push Shade from the motorbike she had the barrel of the gun under his chin, the weapon cocked and ready. 'I suggest you stop,' she said, feeling Jackton gulp against the barrel. He slowed the motorbike, bringing it to a stop. Shade grabbed his collar, throwing him from the seat. She stood from the bike, smiling under the fabric and the hood.

'Who the hell are you and how did you catch up?' he asked, looking up from his place on the ground, fearful. After a moment, he looked as though he'd been hit in the face with a fry pan, realisation dawning. 'You're the one who had business with me?'

'Yes,' she said. 'Now, are you going to listen to me?'

Jackton gulped again. 'Yes.'

'You have two choices,' Shade started. 'You can either come with me to the local jail and I can leave you there to rot for the rest of your life or, well, do you want to hear the other option?'

'What's the other option?' he asked on a stutter.

'You can die right here right now. For that one you have two choices. Bullet or knife,' she said, pulling her coat aside to show the glint of the metal in her boot. 'You decide.'

He gulped again, looking around quickly.

'Don't bother trying to run,' she said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 'You know how well that would work.' Shade listened carefully for a moment. She could hear Vash and Wolfwood approaching.

'Who are you and why are you doing this?'

'You took away the three most important people in my life,' Shade snarled, watching his face as he thought for a moment, trying to remember.

He took a breath, steadying himself. 'Show me your face,' he said. Shade pulled the hood from her head and the fabric mask from her face, watching as his eyes widened.

'You're that girl. The bitch whose parents and boyfriend we killed,' he said with a feral grin. 'You've been looking for us all this time?'

Shade was in front of him in an instant. The sound the strike of her fist against his cheek was deafening though she greatly enjoyed the crack that came with it. Jackton rolled to the side, spitting out a mouthful of blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, tears in his eyes as he covered his nose. 'Well, haven't you just toughened up?' he said, spitting a tooth out. It landed in the dust, surrounded by a pool of blood. He reached up carefully, teeth gritted to muffle a cry as he straightened his broken nose.

Shade prowled around him. 'I could say the same about you. The rest of your group have been weak, boring to capture. You though, you are proving to be fun. Fun to chase.' She smirked. 'Fun to surprise.'

'So we're just a game to you?' he asked, spitting another mouthful of blood onto the ground.

'It's all you're worth,' she said, darting back suddenly, laughing as Jackton's arm went limp from the place where he had reached for the knife in his boot. 'You're slow.'

Jackton's face flushed with anger, his mood giving Shade a moment to look back towards the community. Vash and Wolfwood would join them in less than a minute, the growl of Wolfwood's motorbike louder and louder. 'Oh look,' she said, 'here come a couple of my friends. I'm sure you'd love to meet them,' she added in an all too sweet voice. Jackton sat silently.

Vash and Wolfwood pulled up beside her. 'Swap bikes?' Wolfwood suggested, taking his cross so Vash could pry himself from the sidecar.

'Yes,' she said. Jackton looked up from the ground to discover that Shade was no longer in front of her, then he collapsed without warning.

'That should keep him out long enough,' Shade said as she lifted him, dropping him into the sidecar. Vash was only just able to jump out the way before he landed on him. Shade paused, grapping his collar to pull him close, kissing him softly on the lips. 'I'll see you back at the room,' she said before mounting the motorbike. She revved, swinging the motorbike around before she sped off.

Shade walked into the Sheriff's office, Jackton over her shoulder. She didn't bother with pretenses, merely stomping her boot to wake the sleeping man before she said, 'I've got another one.'

Without a word he stood up and walked towards the door to the cells. Shade threw him into the cell next to the others.

'She got him too,' she heard one whisper. None of the others dared to speak as she glared through the darkness.

'I'll be seeing all of you again soon,' she said, voice echoing as she turned around. 'There's only one left after all.'

The Sheriff tipped his hat at her from his desk as she walked past, offering a quick goodbye. Shade nodded, smiling back at him. 'See you soon.'

Vash sat carefully, leaning forward to lean on his elbows, head resting in his hands for moment. 'Wolfwood,' he said, drawing his friend's attention. 'How can she run like that?'

Wolfwood smiled. 'Just one of the things she can do as a Protector. She already is an incredibly fast runner, it just enhances it further.'

'A lot further,' Vash said.

'Yes, a lot further,' Wolfwood agreed as he placed the newly purchased bottle of whiskey on the table and went to find three glasses. 'Trust me, the less you try to understand, the better.'

'It's still hard,' Vash said with a sigh, taking the glass of whiskey Wolfwood had just offered him. He downed the liquid in one gulp.

'Are you two talking about me again?' Shade asked as she entered the room suddenly, taking the glass Wolfwood had just poured for himself from right under his nose.

'I was about to drink that,' he protested, glaring at her.

'But you hadn't drunk it so therefore it was still on the market,' Shade argued as she drank it. She smiled. 'After all, you were talking about me.'

Wolfwood grumbled as he poured himself another glass, quickly gulping the liquid down. He pulled a cigarette from his front pocket, lighting it, feeling something cold brush past his nose. He took no notice, drawing in a breath, but nothing came from the cigarette. He went to light it again, finding that all that was left of the cigarette was the filter in his mouth. He pulled the nub from between his lips, examining it in his fingers. It had been sliced cleanly. He looked up, as he heard Shade burst out in laughter to his right. He quirked an eyebrow before he glanced to the wall on his left. The end of Shade's knife stuck out from it at head level. His eyebrow quirked further and he glanced down, letting out a yell as he noticed the rest of his cigarette, realising what had happened. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

Shade fell to the floor in hysterics, Vash following her lead. She sat up, still gasping with laughter. 'I told you I could stop you smoking again today.'

'You threw you're knife at my head!' he yelled. 'What if I'd moved?'

'You weren't going to.' Shade said, managing to bring herself to her feet, hand reaching to wipe a tear from her eye.

'Still. Seriously!' he exclaimed.

'I did stop you smoking again today though,' she said, becoming more serious now.

He pulled the box from his pocket, throwing it onto to table, far out of reach. 'Woman, you've stopped me smoking for a whole bloody week.'

'Good,' she said as she held back another fit of laughter and pulled her coat from her shoulders. She had her back to him, making sure he couldn't see her smiling.

'Vash get off the floor,' Wolfwood growled as he sat down on the chair closest to him.

Shade pulled the knife from the wall, sliding it into her boot before taking them off. She sat down beside him and, slowly, Vash crawled onto a chair, wiping a tear from his eye. Wolfwood flicked the cigarette filter away from him on the table. _Crap. Now I have to buy all the drinks. Me and my stupid confidence and inability to refuse her, _he thought.

Shade looked at his face. 'Oh stop sulking,' she said. 'We'll be good and we won't over buy. Isn't that right Vash?' she prompted, nudging him, only managing to get a nodd from him.

'I guess you did make it creative,' He admitted, grabbing his glass and pouring another shot of whiskey. 'I did ask for that part.'

'I'm glad you realise that,' she said, allowing Vash to pull her onto his lap. She smiled at him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

'So,' Vash started, gently kissing her cheek. 'What do we do now? We've been through all the smaller communities.'

'We look here,' she said. 'I only found the first one here by chance. I don't know if the last is here but I'd say he is.'

'We'll have a good look around tomorrow,' Wolfwood assured her as he watched the sun begin to sink below the low horizon. 'If we have to we can split up. I know that photo off by heart now so I'll recognise them.'

'Me too,' Vash said.

'I don't think we should separate unless we have to,' Shade said cautiously. 'Today was different. It was easy for you to follow me but if Legato appeared…'

'Even if he does it's nothing we can't handle,' Wolfwood said. 'You took him on, hell you could have beaten him.'

'You don't understand,' Shade said.

'How don't I understand?'

Shade didn't flinch at the harshness in his voice. 'He's stronger than us. He has the power to control anyone and because of that I will not let either of you go anywhere alone,' she said. 'If he chooses to control either of you I can stop him but if I'm not with you, you're just toys in his little game.'

Wolfwood's nostrils flared, showing his displeasure before he leant back in his seat, but he knew that she was right. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'If I were to lose either of you I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself,' Shade admitted, her strong tone failing.

'Bingo,' Legato whispered in his harsh voice, his body still like a statue as he stood outside the window, listening. 'Now I can really have some fun, Master.'


	21. It's Complicated

IT'S COMPLICATED

Shade watched through the windows as dark clouds advanced over the horizon, covering the suns. It was early and Vash was still asleep, snoring lightly as he usually did. She stepped quietly around the room, her boots making no noise. She sat beside Vash as she ran her fingers through his soft, blonde hair, settled out of its spiky setting. A smile came over her lips as his eyes fluttered open.

'What are you doing up so early?' he asked, his voice quiet.

'I couldn't sleep,' she admitted, looking towards the window again. 'There's a storm coming. I can feel the electricity in the air.'

'Oh,' Vash said, quiet, unable to muster enough energy yet to sound surprised.

'I'm going to kick Wolfwood out of bed,' she said, kissing him softly on the lips. 'I'll be right back.'

* * *

Wolfwood was wide awake, his body refusing to let him sleep even though his eyes were about to fall out of his skull. He fought the sensation, groaning as he sat up. _I know I promised to stop being a dickhead and to stop thinking about her, but I just can't! _His mind sounded more disgusted than his voice could ever have managed. _All I can see when I close my eyes is her. She's all I think of, all I dream of, all I want but I can't even tell her how I feel. _

Wolfwood buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes fiercely with his palms. 'I don't even remember if I can't tell her because of Vash or because I'm afraid.' The sound of his voice seemed to hang in the air like smoke, only broken when there was a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes, still sitting on the bed as he called, 'what do you want?'

Shade opened the door, giving him a curious look. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' she asked as she stepped into the room.

'Sorry,' he said, softening his voice as much as he could. 'I didn't sleep.' He sighed, trying to mask his anger at her timing. At least he didn't start to lie to her again.

'I guess I don't have to wake you up then. I'll see you in mine and Vash's room,' she said as she turned to walk out of the door.

Wolfwood felt himself snarl. He pulled a composed face on. 'Wait a sec,' he called after her.

Shade turned around. 'I'll be ready in a second. Just let me put my shirt on,' he said as he threw the covers aside and rose from the bed with a stretch.

Shade leaned against the wall next to the door, looking to the ceiling. She let out a breath before asking, 'it's something deeper, isn't it?'

Wolfwood turned to her. 'What are you talking about?' he asked as he pulled a white shirt over his head.

'You're not just worried that we're a dream and that you're about to wake up,' she said, still looking up.

He flinched. Vash had obviously told her everything, but what else could he expect from the pair? He stared for a moment as he tried to compile a sentence in his mind, one that would pass for more than a lame excuse.

Shade looked at him, noticing him much he was struggling. 'Just get dressed,' she said finally. 'I'll ask when you can think later.

Wolfwood let out a sigh of relief in his mind as he pulled his jacket on. Maybe now he would be able to come up with something before she asked again, but there was no way his mind could guarantee that, not in its present, whirling state.

Shade walked out of the door, Wolfwood close behind her. 'Why can't you tell me anything anymore, Nicholas?'

A wave of guilt washed over him, nearly crushing him. He couldn't even remember the last time she had called him that. 'What do you mean?'

'You ask me strange questions, you avoid my questions and you look different and talk like you have some score to settle,' she said, her voice quiet. 'What's happened to you?'

'I don't know,' he said, no other answer coming to mind. 'My life's just been complicated.'

'I think I can argue with you fairly confidently about complicated lives,' she said seriously. 'Now tell me what's going on or we can have this conversation in front of Vash.'

Wolfwood looked forward, realising they were approaching her room. He took a deep breath, his thoughts becoming confused and wild. 'I can't,' he whispered, his voice barely a whisper. Shade turned on him, her face hard like stone. She didn't have to say anything. 'I don't know why I can't. Every time I try it just gets stuck in my throat,' he said, automatically reaching for his neck.

'If that's how it is I guess we're going to have to re-evaluate a few things about our friendship.' She opened the door, glancing at him with a broken expression before turning to smile at Vash. She leapt into his arms before the tears could be seen and buried her face in his red coat.

Wolfwood stood in the doorway, the image still painted in his eyes, the pain searing his skin. He felt he should die, felt that he didn't deserve to continue, because those tears that fell, fell because of him.

* * *

Shade walked hand in hand with Vash as they approached her motorbike. Wolfwood trailed behind, watching the smile on her face. He knew it was there so that Vash wouldn't worry about her. He hung his head as he mounted his motorbike behind Shade's. 'I'll follow you,' he called.

'Okay,' she replied, her voice a flat monotone as she drove away without looking back. They were headed to the other side of town where the main bar resided, seeing as the bartender of the hotel didn't know the last man. They were there in a matter of minutes, even when driving at a slow pace. Shade dismounted, walking towards the door. 'Don't forget that you're buying,' she said without turning to look at him.

Wolfwood flinched at the ice in her words. He'd hurt her and he hated himself for it, knew that it was going to haunt him. He followed them in, listening to the soft jazz music.

They sat at the bar. Shade placed Vash between them beside, with a man on her other side, separating them. Wolfwood sat down, feeling his eyes linger on her, even as he ordered some whiskey.

'Anything else I can get you?' asked the bartender.

Shade already had the photo in her hands. 'Do you know this man?' she asked, her finger pointing to him on the page.

He looked at it for a moment, his brow creased as he concentrated. 'I believe I do,' he said. 'Couldn't tell you his name but as far as I know he's been in here a few times.'

'Is there anyone else who is here very regularly that I could ask?' Shade asked calmly.

The bartender pointed to a child in a brown coat-cape. 'He cleans up here most nights,' he said simply. 'You could ask him.'

In one swift moment, Shade was crouching beside him. 'Hi there,' she said in a friendly tone. The child smiled. 'Can I ask you something?' She asked in a soft voice, continuing when he nodded cautiously. 'Do you know this person?'

He nodded again, less cautious this time. 'I do.'

'Does he come in here?' she asked.

'Every night normally,' he said, his voice quiet, timid, 'in a few hours from now.'

Shade smiled again. 'Thank you so much,' she said, a warm smile filling her features. She turned back to Vash and Wolfwood as she stood up. 'Looks like we have a few hours to kill.'

'What are we going to do then?' Vash asked.

'Let's go for a ride,' she said, glancing at Wolfwood for the first time in what felt like ages. 'I need to clear my mind.' She took Vash's hand, leading him out of the door.

Wolfwood sighed as he stood slowly from his stool. He looked over to the small child, surprised to find that the he was staring intently at him as if he knew his face. Wolfwood turned away quickly, following Shade and Vash, skin crawling. They were already on Shade's motorbike, waiting for him. 'I'll follow you then,' he said as he mounted his.

She didn't look at him. 'I did say we shouldn't split up.'

* * *

The child from the bar slipped into the back room where all of the supplies were kept. He locked the door behind him, turning only to slam into something, his eyes levelling with the body of a tall figure. He looked up.

'She has come here then?' the figure asked.

'Yes. She and those two buffoons,' the child said, not a hint of fear in his voice as he continued to look up at the tall figure before him. 'Shall I alert the others?'

'No. Leave that to me,' the figure said as he bent down to the child's height, bluish hair covering his eyes. 'Now run along child.'

The boy looked up at him with a spark in his eyes. 'Watch your words Legato. You are not my Master, whether you like to think you are or not.' He turned, unlocking the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

'Where are we going?' Vash asked as they sped along just outside the town.

'Not far,' she answered. 'I just thought we should get away a little while we wait.' She pulled up about an isle out of the town limits, stopping the engine. Wolfwood pulled up behind them.

'What are we doing here?' Wolfwood called as he dismounted.

'Waiting,' Shade said simply.

'For what?' Wolfwood asked before he could stop himself.

Shade looked up at the black clouds. 'The rain to fall,' she said, pulling her hood and mask down. She sat on the ground, crossing her legs. 'I don't think that's all that is coming.'

Vash sat behind her, a leg each side of hers. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled as he nuzzled into her neck, despite her serious words before. That was the happiness she deserved, the smiles that Vash brought to her lips so effortlessly, even when she was so sad.

Wolfwood sat next to them, though he tried to give them their space. He crossed his legs and held his head in his hands. It was going to be a very long couple of hours when left to his thoughts.

'What's on your mind?' Vash asked, looking at his face. Shade glanced at him.

'A couple of things,' he said. 'That child in the bar looked at me weird.'

'How did he look at you?'

'Like he recognised my face,' Wolfwood said.

'Maybe he thought you were someone that you're not,' Shade said, eyeing him intently. He could taste the bitterness in his words. Despite the quiet of her voice, it was as sharp as the knife that was concealed in her boot. She glanced back to the sky. 'He wouldn't be the first.'


	22. Oncoming Storm

ONCOMING STORM

The rain fell in thick drops all around them, thudding into the dirt. The heavy clouds blocked the suns from view, turning day to night just like in a nightmare, yet still Shade smiled. 'Give it a moment and a thunder storm will soon be upon us,' she said, looking up. 'I hope you boys are ready for a lightshow.'

The sky ignited in a bright flash, the loud clap of thunder than followed close behind nearly sending Wolfwood flying. 'It's right on top of us!'

Her smile remained. 'Yes, it is.'

'You're not scared are you, Wolfwood?' Vash teased.

'No, I just don't feel like dying by lightening strike today,' he said, glancing over his shoulder to look at the motorbikes and that – right now – damned metal cross sitting like a beacon in the sidecar.

'There are worse things that exist that could kill you,' she said, following the next strike as it darted through across the sky all the way to the dirt, the clap of thunder right on its tail.

'Not right now there isn't,' he said, body tensed to jump out of the way as the clouds rolled closer.

'I wouldn't be so sure Wolfwood.'

He snapped his head to the side to glare at his spiky-headed friend. 'What are you on about Needle Noggin'?'

Vash quirked an eyebrow at him. 'What are you on about?'

Wolfwood froze. 'You mean… You didn't just say something,' he asked, pointing a wary finger at him, 'just before?'

Vash shook his head slowly, becoming concerned for his friend.

'Then who…?' He felt a shiver work its way down his spine, slowly turning him to stare up at the hulk of a man that towered behind him, thick veins bulging from his muscular body.

A strange grin came over the newcomer's lips. 'I found you.'

Vash and Wolfwood leapt up, preparing for a fight as they stared up at him. The allowed a glance to Shade, stunned when they saw her slowly come to her feet, laughing as she did.

'Oh don't be scared of him,' she said, looking up with a smirk. She waited for the thunder to dull before she spoke again, making sure she held his gaze. 'That purple spandex he's wearing doesn't give me much confidence in him.'

A deep growl rumbled from his chest as he raised his arm, the cannon pointed directly at her head, various weaponry on display. 'Don't annoy me little girl,' he said, voice stern in warning.

'Oh, of course not. But do tell me this,' she said, head tilted ever so slightly. 'Would you really fire?'

He smirked from under the tinted orange mask that covered his face, the small curve of his lips slowly becoming a grin. 'Yes,' he said. 'Where the others failed, I will succeed. I have been waiting for this moment all of my life.'

Shade smiled, still not at all worried. 'So you're one of those Gung-Ho Guns then? The only question remaining is which one.'

He straightened a little. 'I am the first Gung-Ho Gun, Monev the Gale,' he said, weapon whirring as he readied it to fire. 'I am here to take you to your death.'

Shade glared up at him, letting him see the darkness in her gaze. 'Don't be so sure of yourself,' she said, misleadingly soft in her tone. 'We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?'

Monev the Gale smirked, corded muscles flexing beneath the purple that covered him. 'Goodbye, little one.'

The cannon fired like thunder but his arm launched skyward, something gripping his bicep. He looked to find Shade curled around his arm, climbing her way up his arm, away from the weapon as sparks flew from the wires that jutted from it, sliced clean.

'You are quite a big guy, aren't you?' Shade asked as she climbed onto his shoulder, looking like a small child even she stood tall.

Monev growled, reaching around to grab her. She flipped down, grabbing handfuls of the purple spandex to stop her fall. 'Looks like I'm going to need a better grip if you're going to try things like that.'

He cried out as barbs imbedded in his back, seemingly coming from Shade's hand. She climbed higher, focusing on his spine as she made her way toward his head, the barbs tearing at the muscles as she removed them in quick movements.

'What are you doing little girl?' Monev yelled.

'I'm making it harder for you to move.' She pushed one hand into his shoulder as she reached down to her boot, grabbing hold of her knife. She pulled it out in one fluid motion, stabbing it deep into his back, just under the shoulder blade.

Monev cried out, reaching around with his other arm, attempting to grab her. 'You irritate me little one!'

'Vash, get his weapon off of him,' she called over the thunder as she pushed the blade in further. Monev cried out again, his arm immobilised.

Vash didn't move. 'How?'

'Use your gun,' she yelled, pulling the knife out as she moved to avoid Monev's searching hand.

Vash still didn't move. He stared up at her, watching as she climbed over Monev as she fought against him, his mind at war.

Wolfwood came to his side, dropping his cross into the dirt. He pulled at one of the straps and the cloth fell. He looked at Vash. 'Do something Needle Noggin'!' he yelled as he pulled a set of handguns from the arms of the cross, shooting at the reaching arm. 'Shade needs you.'

He watched the flash of each fire, the bullets hitting their mark, though they still didn't stop Monev, his anger overriding his pain.

_Shade needs you._

He shook his head, gripping his gun as he launched himself forward. He fired two rounds, the echo of the shots sounding like one as the rounds ripped through the hinges that kept the weapon on Monev's arm, the cannon falling to the ground with a clang.

'This one's annoying me,' Shade called as she crawled down his leg, the knife still in her hand. 'He's a persistent.' She stabbed deep into his knee, ripping the knife out, but Monev was still standing. She crawled to the other side, gripping tight as Monev swiped at Vash and Wolfwood, sending them jumping back.

Then Monev grabbed her.

She hit hard, the ground cracking beneath her, the sound of a thunder clap filling the air from the impact. Chunks of the solid dirt flew into the air around her, falling down like rain. She lay still for a moment, leaving both Vash and Wolfwood to stare at her, unable to move, unwilling to breathe until she sat up, moving slow. They saw her bare her teeth, though not in her usual threatening grin.

'You're beginning to piss me off,' she said, a strange echo in her voice.

Vash didn't look away, forcing himself to watch her even as she looked up. Despite the darkness of the storm that had blocked out the suns, her eyes were darker, glowing that eerie black that made Vash's stomach churn.

Monev looked at her as though she was only an image conjured up by his imagination. 'You're quite persistent yourself,' he said, taking a laboured step towards her, blood running down his back and legs.

Shade stood, rolling her head on her shoulders. 'I have to be. How else would I rid the world of monsters like you?' she asked, looking up at him, letting him see the darkness in her gaze. She brought her arms out as lightning struck, closer than ever, the shockwaves of the thunderclap cleaning the dust from her body in a cloud.

Monev laughed. 'You don't seem to be doing a very good job of that,' he taunted as he took another step towards her. 'Why don't you just let me kill you?'

'I have something to live for now,' she said as she reached into her coat, pulling the mask from beneath it and placing it over her face. She looked up, seeing the horror within Monev's eyes as he realised that Legato was not lying. She pulled her guns from their slings, holding them down at her side, grip loose, ready. 'I'm never giving them up.'

She sprinted forward, weaving through his trunk like legs, pumping bullets into his joints. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain as she shot through his other shoulder, the bullets ripping straight through to the bone. She continued up, standing tall on his back as his body shuddered, the purple spandex turning black as the blood spread.

'What are you?' he screamed.

Shade crouched on his shoulder, holding the barrel of one of her guns to his temple as she flicked the orange mask from his face with the other. She pressed hard, making sure he felt the cold of the metal like an ache in his skull. She bent close, speaking low, harsh. 'I am a thing of Legend. I am a thing of nightmares and worst fears,' she said as she cocked the gun, her finger tight on the trigger.

'A Protector,' he whispered.

'No!' Vash leapt forward. 'You don't have to kill him.'

Shade looked up. 'Even without my vows he will die Vash, but I am sworn to destroy him so that he may never have another chance to harm anyone, so that I can protect the innocents,' she said, her voice calm though stern, keeping Vash from interjecting. 'There's no point arguing, Vash. Not only am I sworn to protect innocents, I am sworn to protect you. It is part of my oath and I cannot break it, nor will I.'

Vash blinked, the words unable to register as quickly as they should have as he stared blankly at her. She had told him she would not kill, not unless she had too, but he had thought there would never be a time when it became necessary, if it could be called that. He had forgotten though, already forgotten that E.G. Mine was too far gone, that Cain the Longshot had taken his own life.

'Whether you kill me or not, I will die,' Monev said, his breath quick as he fought the pain that surged through his body. 'If not by these wounds, then by the hands of my Master. He does not tolerate failure.'

Shade broke eye contact with Vash, looking down at Monev again. 'Tell me then, who is your Master?'

He let out a small, pained laugh. 'You shall find out soon enough.' He choked on his own last breath, eyes wide in their sockets, remaining as such even as he fell limp beneath her.

Shade growled as she jumped gracefully from his back. She slipped her guns back into their slings again, mask hidden beneath her coat. 'He was killed by something else,' she said as she looked around. 'I think I can guess who.'

'Legato,' Vash breathed. He looked at the ground, his eyes out of focus. 'Legato did it. That bastard.'

Shade went him, reaching up. She retracted the barbs into the thin metal frame that traced her fingers, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. 'We'll get him, Vash. Right now there's not much we can do though, so let's just get back to the bar.'

She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the way his body shook with rage. She held him for so long, and finally the tremors began to die down until she felt his cheek come to rest on the top of her head, reassuring her that the moment had passed. She wondered if the way she felt, the fear that churned in her stomach as she witnessed the true power of him for the first time was anything like the way he felt when he watched her with her eyes glowing black.

She pulled away and mounted her motorbike, patting the seat behind her. THe motorbike dropped slightly at his weight, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. She walked her motorbike in a turn, pulling up beside Wolfwood. 'I'll go slowly. Stay with us,' she said, looking at him for the first time in what felt like ages without anger filling her eyes.

He nodded, revving with her before they sped back towards the bar.

* * *

'They are still alive,' hissed a voice from the darkness.

Legato glanced upwards at the aura of light, unable to hold his gaze there for more than a moment. 'Yes, Master,' he said, daring another glance up again even as he formulated his lie. 'They were merely play things to make them think it will be easy going.'

'Then send someone who will do some good!'

Legato nodded, resisting the urge to shrink back. 'The next will complete the task,' he promised. 'If they fail I shall take care of them myself.'

'No, you have not earned that. I have decided that I want the pleasure of killing them myself.'

Legato jumped to his feet. 'No Master, you are not strong enough.'

'Do not doubt my strengths,' the voice hissed. Legato crumpled to his knees again, keeping his eyes down. 'You cannot even begin to consider what I am capable of. Remember that you are nothing to me but a pet, a pet that I could kill in an instant.'

Legato looked up from under his hair, though he dared not look to the aura of light again. 'I am sorry Master.'

'Do you want me to kill you now?'

'If that is your desire,' Legato said as he moved onto his hands and knees. 'My existence is pitiful. I am worthless.'

'My desire is for your Gung-Ho Guns to do the task they have been charged with, which means that you shall remain on this world, pitiful and worthless, until they have done this task. Now go!'

Legato moved away swiftly, not daring to look up at the light that glowed omnisciently above him as he ran from the cavernous chamber, the deafening roar of his angry Master crushing breath from his body.

_I will not fail you again, Master._


	23. Striking Chords

STRIKING CHORDS

Shade couldn't shake the feelings that surrounded her as they entered the town after what had been a very slow ride. She had spent the entire time feeling guilty that Vash and Wolfwood were involved when something was coming and coming fast. Even thoughts of finding the last man that killed her parents and Jed would not ease the feeling that churned deep and sickly within.

They pulled up in front of the bar, dismounting.

'He might be here now,' Shade said, leading the way into the bar as she pulled the cloth down from over her nose, letting her hood fall back.

The bartender recognised them instantly as they took a seat. He went to them, leaning towards her as he rested his elbow on the bar. 'He's not here yet.'

Shade nodded. 'We'll wait then,' she said, distracted as she felt a something tug at her coat. She looked down, seeing the young boy from earlier looking up at her.

'Hello again,' he said in a small voice.

Despite her mood, she forced a smile over her lips. 'Hi.'

'Can I ask you something?' he asked, his smile dimming with the words. He fell silent for a moment, leaving Shade to wait for his question, though it didn't seem the question came from him, his tone different, his voice seemed deeper as he asked, 'why aren't you dead yet?'

Shade stared at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'It's simple,' he said, the voice an unfamiliar murmur. 'Why aren't you dead yet?'

Vash caught her expression. 'Shade, what is it?'

Shade didn't look away from the boy. 'We have to go. Something isn't right.' She began to turn, only to be held back by a hand on her coat, sending her attention back to the boy. The brown coat he had been wearing was in a heap on the floor.

He stared up at her, a gun tightly held in his hands. 'I said,' he began, 'why aren't you dead yet?'

'What are you doing?' the bartender yelled, his eyes disbelieving of the sight before him.

A shot rang out between the thunder and a thud sounded behind the bar as the bartender fell. In seconds people were rushing for the door, leaving the bar empty except for Shade, Vash, Wolfwood, the boy and a man that stood in the corner, leaning against the wall as though he didn't have a care in the world, as though an open collared shirt and a saxophone made him immune.

'Scared now, are you?' the boy asked.

Shade looked at him, her expression blank. 'What's your name then?'

The boy seemed to find her lack of fear irritating. 'I am the twelfth Gung-Ho Gun, Zazie the Beast.'

Shade almost laughed. 'You all have such interesting names,' she mused, standing from her stool to tower over her. 'Now put your toy away before I bring mine out.'

Zazie's eyes flashed. 'Don't think that guns are the only dangerous things that surround you,' he said, glancing at the man in the corner.

In a flash, Shade kicked the gun away from him, gripping his collar to bring him face to face, his feet dangling from the floor. She snarled. 'You're a child. Why are you doing this?'

Zazie smirked. 'I am not a child. I am merely trapped in this body.'

She brought him closer, his struggles getting him nowhere. 'Then why do you want you're mother so much?' she countered.

Zazie's façade faltered. He flinched. 'Something of the subconscious, nothing but stupid memories of a stupid child,' he said, a smile coming over his lips, 'a dead child.'

Shade sneered.

'That struck a chord,' the man in the corner said, pushing away from the wall, attracting Shade's attention. She looked at him, not deceived by his young and calm face. She saw the darkness in his eyes, saw it all too well.

'Stay where you are,' Zazie snapped. 'Wait your turn.'

The man leant against the wall again, a small smile curving his lips. 'At least I won't have to wait long.'

Zazie focused his attention on Shade, Vash and Wolfwood, feet still high above the ground.

'What are you going to do then?' Shade asked. 'You're not exactly in a very good position to attack or defend yourself, are you?'

He smiled. He swung back, kicking Shade in the stomach, causing her to loose her grip. He landed in a crouch, looking up, eyes wide as he saw that Shade was already dropped launching herself forward for an attack.

'No!' Vash shouted.

Shade stopped, her eyes still staring intently at Zazie. 'Now is not the time Vash.'

'He's just a child.'

'Not anymore,' Shade said as she went to launch herself at him again, ignoring the saxophone music, at least until she was knocked backwards, towards Vash and Wolfwood who caught her.

'What the hell was that?' she asked as she straightened.

Zazie lay limp on the floor in front of them, his face still twisted with horror. The man in the corner took the saxophone away from his lips, a smile curling them up at the side. 'I hope you didn't forget I was here,' he said, taking a slow step towards them. Now that she had a moment to listen, she realised that even his voice sounded musical. 'Allow me to introduce myself. Midvalley the Hornfreak is my name and I'm the eleventh Gung-Ho Gun.'

'I'm getting sick of hearing the words Gung-Ho Gun,' Shade snapped before she could relax her face and gain composure.

Midvalley smiled. 'That I'm not surprised of, but don't worry, you'll all be dead very soon. I promise you won't ever hear it again.'

'Sorry, but none of you are very good at keeping promises,' Shade stated as Vash and Wolfwood came to her side, each with their jaws set, their fists clenched.

'My cohorts were weak. You will find that I am much stronger,' Midvalley said confidently. He stood directly opposite them, shoulders back, strong. 'Now come and get me.'

Shade reached inside her coat, casting a glare to Wolfwood when he grasped her hand. 'No,' he whispered. 'Bullets won't work.'

Shade glared at him. 'What the hell does that mean?'

'He uses the saxophone like an amplifier of sorts. The soundwaves will knock your bullets right out of the air, among other things.'

'How do–'

'Don't worry. Just be careful. He's unpredictable,' he said, cutting her off.

'You too,' she said.

Wolfwood looked at her, some part of him wondering if she wasn't just suggesting that he be careful. She darted to the side, coming around to launch herself at Midvalley's right, but he was fast, turning swiftly on his heel with the mouthpiece between his lips. Shade was thrown back, pain ripping through her body. Her first instinct was to crumple from the burning aches that blossomed but she stayed crouched. 'Vash, don't,' she said through gritted teeth as she brought herself to her feet, trying to push him away and out of the protective stance he held, but he ignored her.

'What do you want with us?' he asked, his eyes locked with Midvalley's.

He smiled. 'My Master seems intent on having you all dead. I am merely just trying to carry out his wishes. I admit this unwillingly though.'

'Why?' Vash asked, eyes showing the dangerous glint that scared Shade just as much as her limit breaker scared him.

'Because of you,' he said, bringing the mouthpiece to his lips again.

Shade grabbed as much of Vash's coat as she could, throwing him to the side as the next wave came towards them, but he was in front of her again in an instant, the soundwaves ripping through him.

He fell backwards into Shade's arms, each breath laboured. 'Vash, stop,' she pleaded. 'Your body can only take so much.'

He shook her off as he helped her up, back into his protective stance. 'Shade, there are things I have not told you,' he said, voice straining as he tried to find the right words. 'I am so sorry, but I am not as human as I have led you to believe and for that I cannot forgive myself, but you must listen to me.'

Shade faltered. 'What are you saying?' she asked.

He turned, struggling to meet her gaze. 'All I need you to understand right now is that I love you and I will do whatever I can in my power to protect you.'

He turned from her again, stepping towards Midvalley as the saxophone began to play again. Wave after wave jolted him back as he continued on, determined to reach him.

Shade forced her focus away from her surprise at Vash's words, letting her anger flare as she watched Midvalley torture her love, saw him fall to the ground, reaching out when Midvalley's attention was turned on keeping Wolfwood away.

She looked to the ground, fists clenched as she let the eerie black glow flood her eye before she moved forward. She lifted Vash into her arms, carrying him away, putting him somewhere safe despite his protests.

Midvalley stopped for a moment, watching her move his massive body as though it were nothing before she came before him. 'Why don't you try that on me again?' shade asked, her head angled, keeping her eyes from view. She heard Midvalley take a breath before the music started again, but she gritted her teeth, taking the first wave, concentrating on just moving her feet forward, focusing on her desire to snap that damn saxophone in half.

* * *

Midvalley watched as Shade stepped towards him slowly, the effect of his music seemed to be weakening. He picked up the tune, the notes airing his frustration as she kept moving across the bar, heading straight for him even as the music played.

Shade looked up at him, dark hair shielding her face from view with only that menacing smile peeking through. 'It's been a long time since I have felt physical pain,' she admitted, 'but if I know one thing, it's that emotional pain is much, much worse and, despite the excruciating pain I feel coursing through my body right now, it does not compare to the emotional pain I have felt through my life.'

Midvalley kept playing, backing up ever so slightly to the wall, both of them locked in their own small war. Wolfwood could only watch as Shade continued to approach the Gung-Ho Gun, making him realise that it was the perfect time to do something. He stepped quietly towards Midvalley, just out of peripheral vision. He was behind him in an instant, arm wrapped around his neck. Midvalley spluttered as Wolfwood squeezed his arm tight, cutting off his breath, the saxophone music coming to a stop with a strangled squeak.

Shade looked up as the waves of pain stopped, leaving her with only the ache, gaze instantly drawn to Wolfwood's hold on Midvalley. She stood straight, ignoring the aches as she reached beneath her coat, pulling on of her guns from its sling. She went before him, pressing the barrel against his ribcage until she could feel the beat of his heart thudding through. She cocked the gun. 'I have had enough of all of you.'

Midvalley smirked. 'You can't kill me,' he said. 'You're a Protector. You have to keep me alive. Legato said–'

Shade laughed, sending Midvalley's confidence plummeting, the tiniest quiver running through him as she smiled. 'Legato lied, dear Midvalley. I protect the innocents. I am here to kill you, not to protect you,' she exclaimed. 'Legato has been lying to all of you all along. He's using you so he can take the glory that would be handed to him by your master if he were to succeed. He sends you to me, I kill you, and he wins. Except soon he will be the last and then he will join you.'

A flash of anger went through Midvalley's eyes. 'You lie,' he growled, staring into the black abyss of her eyes as though he could see the pupils.

Shade smirked. 'That struck a chord.'


	24. Coward

COWARD

Shade's finger tensed on the trigger.

'I live for nothing then,' he said, 'but there is one last thing that I can do for my Master.'

Shade watched Midvalley's hand move and something on his saxophone changed. She launched herself away, grabbing Wolfwood's arm in the process, dragging him down with her. She threw a table onto its side and they pulled Vash behind their cover as his saxophone turned to shrapnel, imbedding into any wooden surface in the bar.

None of them moved until they heard a heavy thud, the clang of broken metal ringing out.

Shade dared a glance around the edge of the table. Midvalley's body lay on the floor a few feet away, blood pooling slowly. She stood cautiously. 'Let's get out of here,' she said, pulling Vash and Wolfwood to their feet with little effort.

'You killed him,' Vash said, his body slumped, his arm over her shoulder.

'He killed himself Vash. I'm sorry,' she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, supporting him. 'I'm so sorry.'

They left the bar, mounting their motorbikes. Vash's arms wrapped tighter around Shade as they glanced down each end of the street.

'Stick close,' Wolfwood said. 'I have a feeling that he won't be the last.'

'Thanks for the hea

* * *

ds up,' Shade said, revving her motorbike, Vash's arms wrapped tight around her as he leant his head on her shoulder. She took off, starting slow to make sure Vash was holding tight. Wolfwood followed closely behind her. He had a lot of explaining to do and knew that Shade wasn't going to like any of what was to be said, so he sat on his bike, off in his own depressing world, the fifteen iles out of town they travelled passing far too quick.

'We can't return there, not tonight,' Shade said, eyeing Vash as he stepped from the bike, moving to sit alone. 'We will put all of the people at risk.'

'Is there a way you can contact the other Protectors?' Wolfwood asked.

'No. They're on the other side of this world. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because I was trying to find the men that killed my parents and Jed,' she admitted, looking over at Vash again. 'I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that, but I'm glad that I am.'

Wolfwood wished she would look at him, but every time he tried to catch her gaze, she would bypass him, looking to his shoulder even when she said, 'I'm going to talk to him. I just want to make sure he's okay.'

Wolfwood felt his jaw snap shut, never realising that he'd opened it to speak. He knew that anything he said would only incriminate him further.

Shade sat next to Vash, leaving just a little space to make sure that she didn't crowd him, knowing that it was not a good course of action.

He didn't look up at her, his voice so low she had to strain her ears. 'Death follows me. I know this and yet I can't seem to let you go so you can get to safety,' he whispered, looking at his hands as if they were covered in blood. 'What if you're next?'

Shade edged closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I won't be,' she said, her voice quiet but confident. 'It's not easy to kill me.'

'It doesn't mean it can't happen,' he said, finally looking at her, hand covering hers. 'I can't live without you.'

'You won't have to,' she said.

They were quiet for some time, arms moving to hold the other tight, neither willing to let go. It wasn't until Vash cleared his throat that Shade tilted her head to meet his gaze.

'You haven't asked me about what I said earlier,' he said.

She shrugged. 'I figured that you would tell me when you were ready.'

'Would you like to know?'

She nodded. 'What do you mean by 'not as human as you have led me to believe'?'

She knew that he was thinking, searching for the right words. 'What I mean,' he began, 'is that I'm sort of a, a um…' He cleared his throat, taking a steadying breath. 'I'm sort of a plant.'

Shade tensed. '…a plant?'

Vash nodded, a frown on his lips. 'Yeah,' he whispered, 'a really old plant.'

She quirked an eyebrow. 'How old are we talking?'

He pursed his lips for a moment before letting out a sigh. 'Sort of, maybe, kinda over one hundred,' he said as quickly as he could, loosening his hold on her. 'You can run away if you'd like. It wouldn't hurt my feelings.'

Shade glared at him, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes. 'I know that's a lie. You'd miss me so much you'd follow me until you could no more.'

He glanced away, a little grin on his lips. 'Okay, so I would but that's beside the point.'

'Let me ask you something,' she said, sitting up, showing him that she was being serious. 'Am I still talking to you normally?'

'Yes.'

'Am I still looking at you normally?'

'Not quite but–'

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. 'I'll explain that in a minute,' she said. 'Now, are my arms still around you?'

Vash looked down, almost in disbelief. 'Yes,' he said, looking into her eyes again.

She smiled at him, curling close to his side to hug him tight. 'I'd love you no matter what.'

He nodded, but his smile only lasted a moment. 'You haven't explained why you looked at me funny.'

Shade smirked. 'Oh that,' she said. 'I just finally worked out why you're so good in bed.'

* * *

Vash curled up behind Shade as she slept on the dust, arm moving to tuck her against his chest. She always seemed so tiny when he held her while she slept.

'Night Wolfwood,' he whispered to his friend, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

Wolfwood mumbled a broken response. Vash put it down to lack of sleep. He focused on Shade again, her coat covering her completely. He smiled as he brought himself closer, knowing that it would get icy cold very quickly. He didn't want her to feel that cold, didn't want to feel any shivers. With her by his side, warming him body and soul, he quickly fell asleep.

Within minutes, Wolfwood had to clap his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out his snores. _How can she sleep with that thing? _he thought as he rolled onto his side, facing away from them. _It's like that bloody thunderstorm earlier. _

Yes he knew he was exaggerating, but it felt better to be angry rather than guilty. He couldn't help but think that that made him a bad person, especially seeing as he was angry at his best friend, but with the cold settling in for a long night, his thoughts were occupied.

He felt a shiver creep up his spine as a gust of wind blew over, rustling his clothes. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs, tucking himself into a ball in an attempt to keep warm. It wasn't until the suns rose over the horizon that he managed to stop shaking, meaning that just as the conditions were becoming comfortable for him to sleep in, he would not be able to do so.

Giving in he sat up, cracking his stiff back as he tried to move. Shade and Vash were still asleep, smiles on their faces. Oh how much he hated happy couples.

He pulled the cigarette packet from his breast pocket and found some matches in the side car of his motorbike. He lit the match, shielding it from the wind as he lit the cigarette. He took a long drag, thankful that he hadn't really been scared into not smoking for a week. He took another, a smile coming over his face as he sat on his motorbike to watch the suns rise high into the sky.

'I thought you weren't going to smoke for a week.'

Wolfwood turned around at Shade's voice. 'I thought that too.'

She didn't smile. 'Whatever makes you happy,' she said as she carefully untangled herself from Vash's arms. She stood away from him, watching the suns take their final steps over the horizon. 'What happened to you Wolfwood, while we were apart?'

He cringed at the question as he realised that dodging it again could mean disastrous things for their friendship. He still agonized over his words. 'A few things.'

'Like?' she pressed, seeming impatient. Wolfwood decided it was only fair that she was.

'The person I love fell in love with is in love with someone else,' he admitted, completely ashamed of his jealousy.

Shade looked at him warily, trying to find the meaning that seemed to escape her. She was about to respond when the atmosphere grew cold again, sending shivers down their spines. She spoke in a whisper. 'Legato.'

Wolfwood stood from his motorbike, looking around. Vash was by their side in an instant, eyes darting. 'He's coming.'

'Wrong,' Legato's voice shouted all around them. 'I'm already here. Now find me.'

Shade snarled as she looked around, her body tense as her eyes began to glow black beneath her hood. Her mask was over her face in a flash. 'I'm out of patience Legato,' she growled, but he only laughed his vicious laugh, still without appearing. She steeled herself, speaking in a whisper.

'Coward.'

Then he was in front of her. His thin, white fingers grasped her neck, lifting her off of her feet. Shade gazed into his eyes through the mask, the grip on her neck tighter out of more than just anger. Vash and Wolfwood stepped towards them but she raised her hands to stop them. They eased back slowly and Shade directed her attention to Legato again.

'Would you dare to call me a coward now as I hold you here, able to take you life at any moment?' he asked, his face twisted into a sneer.

'Yes,' she said, her eyes fixed on his, her voice normal despite the crushing force that constricted her neck. She did not even reach up to hold onto his arms or fight. 'You will always be a coward to me, nothing more than that.'

Legato's face twisted into a crooked smile, his eyes still burning with anger. The expression almost suited him. 'My Master has sent me to retrieve you so he may kill you himself. This is something I will do with much gratitude.'

'You see that's another reason why you are a coward. You have a master, someone you allow to rule over you. How pitiful,' she spat.

Legato chuckled. 'He was always going to rule over me. That was decided before I took my first useless steps on this world. Besides, worthless and pitiful is all I am and all I ever will be. I do whatever I can for my Master so my existence is not a complete waste. Without him it is all my existence would be,' he said, smug. 'A waste.'

Even though he could snap her neck at any moment, Shade was smiling under her mask. 'You must have some wonderful master.'

'And you will get to meet him. All of you will,' he said. 'You should feel honoured.'

Shade smirked and a small laugh escaped her lips. 'I'm sure we will.'

Legato glared at her before continuing. 'I believe that for some though it might be more of a…' His eyes flicked to Vash and Wolfwood, his smile matching hers. 'Reunion.'


	25. Unfortunate Acquaintance

UNFORTUNATE ACQUAINTANCE

Shade didn't know how long they had been in the darkness, though it had to have been at least twelve hours, but there was no real way to tell, no light to judge whether hours or minutes passed within the damned sealed stone room with no windows or doors.

She looked up at Vash, wishing that she could read something, anything on his face, but he was simply blank as he stared across the room. It frightened her to see him so emotionless, so completely lost in his anger that there seemed to be nothing left of the man she had fallen in love with.

'Vash,' she whispered, but he paid no attention. 'Vash,' she tried again, her voice breaking as she uttered his name.

He turned to face her, eyes a little wide as though he'd been woken from a dream. He reached up, fingers caressing her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that had fallen without her knowledge. Somehow he managed a smile. 'Yes?'

She smiled back, breathing a sigh of relief. She reached up and placed her hand on his, holding it against her cheek, the warmth of his touch comforting. She looked into his eyes, the life having returned to them when she spoke his name.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly. 'I've gotten us into an awful mess.'

She laughed half-heartedly. 'You shouldn't blame yourself. I had the chance to stop all of this but I didn't. This is my burden to bear, not yours.'

'Let's cut the lovey-dovey crap and focus for a second and focus,' Wolfwood growled. 'How are we going to get out of this?'

'I don't know,' Shade admitted. 'I can't find an exit or any point of light other than that faint blue glow that seems to be everywhere in this place.'

'Are you sure?'

She nodded. 'There's nothing. I've checked.'

'But you haven't even moved,' Wolfwood exclaimed. Shade glared at him, gaze burning straight through to the back of his skull, the intensity of it too much for him to hold. Despite the lack of light in the chamber they were being held in, he could still see the black craters of where her eyes should be.

'I don't need to move,' she said simply, finally looking away.

Wolfwood sighed quietly, brining his knees to his chest, his chin dropping to rest there as he realised that they were thoroughly stuck.

Shade looked back into Vash's eyes as soon as they had returned to normal. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and placing a kiss on his forehead as he tucked her against his chest.

'How long do you think he'll keep us here?' she asked.

'I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be much longer.'

'Why?'

'They obviously need us for some reason,' he said. 'If they don't, why would Legato keep his distance? He could easily have killed us by now.'

Despite the words Shade smirked. 'Speak for yourself.'

'You said that he may be just toying with us,' Wolfwood said.

'That may be so but it's not exactly easy. You all saw what Monev did to me and he didn't even leave a scratch,' she said.

Wolfwood shook his head. 'I know, I know, but that was a Gung-Ho Gun. We all know just how great they all turned out to be. Legato is different.'

'He is stronger than them but I don't think he is any more than them. At most he is the leader of their little gang but that does not amount to much,' Shade said, staring at on of the walls as she thought. 'Think about what they said. When they mentioned a superior, they mentioned their 'master', especially Legato.'

Wolfwood dropped his legs in frustration, running his fingers through his messy hair. 'I still think there is more to it.'

'Then tell us what you think there is,' Shade said.

'I don't know how to,' he admitted, trying to form a coherent sentence in his mind. 'Think of the day that we first fought him.'

'Okay…' Shade said, turning to him as Vash did.

Wolfwood turned his body to face them, leaning his head against the wall for a moment. 'You created some form of shield to repel our attack because he was too strong. You could feel his strength. Even when we attacked together he managed to escape. There is no way any of the others could have done that.'

'It does not mean that he is stronger than us. He fears me because he looks upon me as a legend, an anomaly explained by strange tales and because of that I can keep him in the dark about how much power I actually have.'

Wolfwood slumped into the wall as the realisation smacked him in the face. Hard.

'You've be hiding your true power,' he muttered. 'You act how you think he is acting, concealing your strength so he doesn't know how strong you really are. That's why he acts so superior.'

Shade nodded, a smile appearing on her lips. 'Good work Wolfwood,' she said. 'I'm glad we're on the same page now.'

'So he doesn't actually know that much about you,' Vash said. 'He thinks that he is stronger.'

'Exactly,' she said, turning to face him again. 'Despite how much he seems to loathe his existence, he still has an ego.'

Wolfwood's ears pricked up. 'You're feeding his ego?' he asked.

'Yes, and it's worked quite well so far. The great thing is that at any moment I can pull the ladder he stands on from under his feet and he'll just crash to the ground.'

Wolfwood jumped to his feet. 'Shade, that's brilliant!' he exclaimed. 'You might just have found our way out of this. Well, part of it anyway.'

'She could never be just a pretty face,' Vash whispered, nuzzling her neck. Shade smiled, turning to him as his arms tightened around her, this time pulling her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring Wolfwood's contemplative pacing.

'We're not in so much trouble now I hope,' she said.

'It looks that way. I think we need to keep an open mind though, just in case.'

'I always keep an open mind,' she said, smirking. 'If I didn't I wouldn't be here in your arms.'

'Are you being mean to me again?' He pouted.

Shade shrugged. 'Only if you take it that way.'

Vash held her tighter, leaning forward so that their noses touched. 'Hell, I'm not exactly going to complain,' he admitted. 'Despite this situation, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Shade smiled. 'Neither would I.'

Vash's raised his hand, stroking her hair gently before weaving his fingers in it, locking onto the grey of her eyes, watching as a storm swirled within their depths. He claimed her lips, treating the kiss as though it could be their last, each wanting to prolong the moment for an eternity if they could. At the same time though, they made a silent vow.

It would not be their last.

A crack appeared in the wall, a door swinging slowly open. Legato stood in the doorway, his visible eye glaring at them through the darkness. He was silent for a moment as Shade, Vash and Wolfwood stood from the ground cautiously.

'Ready?' he asked in a mocking tone, acting as though they had a choice.

Shade remained calm as she, Vash and Wolfwood were led down a wide corridor. Legato was behind them, making sure that they did not dare turn around, his eyes burning into Shade's back as they walked. She could feel the anger radiating from Vash as they stepped forward at a fast pace, trying to keep a comfortable distance from Legato, though none of the believed there was such a thing.

Shade was distracted though, worried about Vash. Why was he so angry?

She glanced at Wolfwood, just as he looked away. 'Where exactly are we?' she asked as though trying to make light conversation.

She heard Legato smirk. 'Somewhere far away,' he said quietly, 'far away from everything.'

'Trying to scare us?' she asked. 'How cute.'

Legato laughed harshly. 'You won't think that for very much longer.'

Shade looked straight down the corridor. Ahead she could see the unnatural bluish glow that seemed to be everywhere. She grasped Vash's hand, squeezing it tightly. He returned it with a little more force, his hands shaking slightly as they continued to walk, the bluish glow getting brighter with every step.

In her distraction, Wolfwood dared another look at Shade, hoping that she had looked away. _All of this is my fault. If only I'd explained earlier, _he thought as the light continued to glow brighter. He bit his lip as he fought an urge to cry out, realising that she would never know what was inside, never know jut how he felt.

Suddenly they stepped out of the corridor; a vast chamber surrounding them without a hint of shape or size. The only source of light was a bulb shaped glass in what could have been the centre of the room. Shade recognised it as an energy plant, an ancient one at that. She looked around her feet at the floating platform they now walked along. She could still hear Legato behind them, approaching on nearly silent feet. There were no footsteps but his breath was deepening with every step, a hint of excitement growing more evident with every breath.

'Welcome,' called a voice, the greeting reverberating around the chamber. The tone seemed to be a serious greeting, no hint of false happiness. 'It's so nice that you've all come.'

Shade looked around quickly, trying to pinpoint the location. A tall figure appeared in front of them in the distance, their body and features blurred by the light that shone behind from the energy plant. He, she assumed from the voice, stood like a statue in front of them, unmoving as they approached, waiting.

Shade looked over at Vash as a snarl erupted from deep in his chest. She had never heard that sort of sound come from him, the untamed anger. His hand clenched hers even tighter than before. 'Vash…' she whispered.

They were directly in front of the figure, pushed forward by. He was tall, as tall as Vash, and as Shade looked at him she realised that their builds were similar as well.

'Legato, you should have brought our guests earlier,' the man said in a calm and controlled voice. Shade could feel Vash's hand shake as the man leant towards Wolfwood. 'Nicholas, long time no see,' he said.

'I would have liked it if it had stayed that way,' Wolfwood snraled.

'Harsh Nicholas, very harsh,' the man said, waving a finger in front of his face as though he were a naughty child. 'You're meant to be a priest aren't you?' he continued, but Wolfwood ignored him, glancing at Shade as the man turned to her. She looked at him, features emotionless. The man clapped his hands together before he held them out in what she supposed was supposed to be a non-threatening gesture. 'And Shade, it's so nice to finally meet you,' he said, taking her free hand, kissing it softly. Shade blinked as she looked towards his face, noticing an uncanny resemblance to Vash.

He dropped her hand, smiling as he turned towards Vash. 'It's good to see you again, Vash. How long has it been?' he asked, stepping closer.

Vash growled but he didn't back away. 'Not long enough, Brother.'


	26. Punishment

PUNISHMENT

With one word, everything came crashing down, Shade feeling as though she'd taken a heavy blow to her chest as her head screamed at her for not realising. No wonder they had an uncanny resemblance.

Suddenly the man embraced Vash, seeming oblivious to the rigidness in his brother's spine.

'Stop it Knives,' Vash growled, pushing him away.

Knives glared at him. 'What's wrong Vash?' he asked, his tone mocking. 'Are you still angry that I sent those bad people after you?'

'Before you killed them!'

Knives growled now. 'They are nothing compared to us!'

Vash levelled an intent glare. 'All people are important. We aren't superior.'

'But we are, Vash,' he yelled, a small smile appearing on his lips for a moment. 'Why won't you see that?'

'Because it's not true.'

Knives slapped Vash, sending him crashing to the ground, his hand slipping from Shade's. She leapt forward to help him but Legato grip on her shoulder so tight that he would have left a bruise if not for the limit breaker that was beginning to build within her, threatening to break through and shine in her eyes before she wanted to reveal it.

'Brother, you have always been so naïve,' Knives said, gripping Vash's collar to drag him to his feet. 'What will it take for you too see the truth that stands in front of you?'

'There is nothing that could make me see your delusions.'

Knives growled, letting go of Vash's collar as he stepped away. 'You bring this upon yourself Vash,' he said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Shades thin neck, dragging her away.

'Leave her alone Knives,' Vash said, stepping forward, only to be stopped as Legato grasped his shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

He leant close. 'What the Master wants, he will get,' he whispered.

Shade looked into Knives' eyes without even a hint of fear, without even a hint of the anger that boiled deep within her. 'Why are you doing this?'

Knives met her gaze, a crooked smile crossing his lips. His face was close and she could feel his breath against her cheeks. 'Because the human race is worthless,' he said, leaning a little closer until she could feel the heat of every exhalation on her lips. 'You are worthless.'

'Then why haven't you killed me yet?' she asked calmly, knowing that he was beginning to think that his hold on her neck was having no affect on her.

He smirked. 'I want to have a little fun first.'

She sighed. 'Why do I have a feeling that I know where this is going?'

'Because you do know where this is going and do you know what makes it better?' he asked, throwing her to the ground. His eyes flickered to Vash's. 'We have an audience.'

Vash and Wolfwood both tried to lunge for him, screaming. 'Don't you dare!'

Vash nearly cried out as he tried again to reach her, but Legato's grasp held him in place.

'Touch her and I'll destroy you.'

Knives looked over at Wolfwood. Even Vash glanced to his friend before he noticed the twisted smile on his brother's lips.

'A bit defensive are we Nicholas?' he said. 'And why is that?' Wolfwood snarled and the smile twisted further. 'Oh, you haven't told her?' Knives said. 'Sorry, but it's a bit late now.'

He was on top of her in an instant, his hands forcing hers above her head, his hips pinning hers to the cold ground. Shade didn't move. She just stared up at Knives, no expression on her face.

Knives ignored Vash and Wolfwood as they continued their cries of anger, unable to move because of Legato. He lent close to Shade, their noses nearly touching. 'How does it feel to be dominated like this, to have no control over a situation? Does it infuriate you Protector? Do you hate me?'

Shade kept still, her eyes boring into his. Any normal person would have had to look away because of the complete lack of emotion. 'Hate you?' she asked simply. 'No.'

The smile on Knives' face dropped before it was replaced by a sneer. 'Then I'll have to make you hate me,' he growled as he held her arms with one hand, pulling her coat from her body. He bent down, licking her neck, but still she didn't move.

'I have a question,' Shade said, her voice a soft monotone.

Knives sat up again. 'What?'

'If I am so worthless to you, why are you bothering?' she asked, looking into his cold eyes with just as much darkness.

He smirked. 'Because you are worthless. I can do whatever I want to you and then just dispose of you. I thought you would see that,' he said. 'You're weak. There is no way you are a match for me in strength or power.'

'You're very confident.'

He ignored her as he bent his head again, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

Shade looked over at Vash. He was still on his knees, tears in his eyes. 'Shade…' he whispered, so quietly that only she heard. 'Don't let him, please.'

Pain coursed through her body, not from the bite of Knives' teeth in her flesh, but because of the tears that fell, first just a single drop, followed by dozens as they rolled down his cheeks, dripping from his chin.

She couldn't let this go further.

'Vash, I love you,' she whispered before looking up again. She felt Knives pull at the first buckle on her shirt. She closed her eyes, her breathing almost coming to a complete halt as she focused, drawing on her limit breaker, the power of a Protector. It was time for her to start acting like one, to start acting like the first.

When she opened her eyes again, their black glow pierced through the darkness of the chamber. She tensed the muscles in her arms as she pulled them towards her head, fighting against the firm grasp of Knives' hand.

He looked up as she continued to fight his grip, head tilting in curiosity. 'What are you trying to do?' he asked, unable to fight a smirk.

'Take control.'

With one last push, her muscles burning, she freed her hands, gripping his shoulders to throw him backwards. In an instant she darted forward, straddling him before he could right himself, the tables turned.

Knives smirked as he looked up at her. 'This could be more fun than I thought. You're not a normal human after all.'

The tone startled Shade. There was, of course, amusement in it and the usual mocking tone that seemed to be carried with his voice at all times, but something stunned Shade. Beneath it all, there was that hint of lust that he was attempting to hide. For someone who despised humans so much, he was certainly acting like one, trying to regain the dominance that he had lost. She smiled down at him. 'I'm as human as they come, just a little lucky.'

He looked into the complete darkness that shrouded her eyes. 'I think we know that isn't quite true.'

The tears in Vash's eyes were slowing, the sadness slowly turning to anger, burning his very blood. He looked at his brother, his eyes filled with rage. He hated the way he looked up at her, lust in his eyes. He had never been like this before. He was punishing Vash for loving her, a human. That he could tell as he took control over her again, his frame shifting to be on top of hers. Shade gritted her teeth as she continued to fight against Knives as he undid another buckle on her leather shirt, his crooked grin bearing down on her.

Vash desperately began to strain against the invisible force that held him back. Every muscle in his body ached as he inched his knee forward, trying to reach Shade's side, to help her.

Knives looked over at him, raising his free hand. Vash was thrown onto his side, crying out in pain as he slammed onto the floor. 'Knives, please stop,' he cried as he brought himself onto his knees again, his body begging for mercy. 'Punish me in any other way; just don't punish her as well.'

Knives laughed, ignoring his pleas as he unbuckled the third buckle on Shade's shirt, his ears greedily awaiting more desperate cries from Vash as he dominated his brother's lover. 'I'm having so much fun though,' he taunted. 'You need to see this so you can see how weak this race is.'

'Knives, stop this you egotistic maniac,' Wolfwood yelled, seeing Vash fight against the invisible bonds successfully giving him new hope as he strained against the bonds as well.

'Stay quiet Nicholas. I can't have you trying to ruin this for me now,' Knives said as he undid the last buckle of Shade's shirt slowly. She remained silent, continuing her fight against him as he reached for the zipper. He gripped the small piece of metal and began to slowly guide it down her slender frame.

Shade cried out as she tore her arms from his grip once again, gripping his neck with crushing force. He coughed, eyes bulging as she tightened her grip until he released the zipper of her shirt. She lifted him as she got to her feet, arm high above her head, the darkness of her eyes locked with the surprise in his. He stared down at her with wonder, feeling her thin fingers crushing his vocal chords until she threw him backwards into Legato, sending them crashing into a heap behind Vash and Wolfwood.

Vash shot to his feet, running to Shade to embrace her. He held her tight. 'I'm sorry I even doubted you for a second,' he whispered, claiming her lips between each word.

'I know.' she said.

'Now isn't exactly the time for that,' Wolfwood said as he came to stand beside them. 'They're a little pissed off.'

Shade picked up her coat, swinging it over her shoulders and pulling it on. 'Wolfwood, take this,' she said, handing him a gun from under her coat.

Wolfwood took the gun, checking that it was loaded as Knives and Legato approached them. 'This is it?'

'Unfortunately yes, but at least it's something,' Shade said calmly as she took the other gun from under her coat. 'Vash?'

He was shaking his head. 'I don't think I can,' he said, his voice low, quiet.

Shade took his hand tightly. 'We have too. No one will be safe if we do nothing.'

Vash looked into his eyes, finally he nodded. 'Okay,' he said, pulling his gun from under his coat. 'I'm ready.' But she could see his hands trembling.

'Good, because here they come,' Wolfwood said, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

'Give it up Vash,' Knives said as Legato handed him a gun. 'It isn't worth it. They're not worth it.'

'Yes they are,' Vash argued, cocking his gun.

Knives raised his weapon, aiming it directly between Shade's eyes. 'You don't want me to kill her, do you?'

Vash clenched his teeth, raising a shaking hand. 'Don't hurt her anymore than you already have.'

Knives laughed. 'Oh give it up,' he said, making no attempt to hide his amusement, the pure evil in his soul.

Vash stopped shaking. 'Never.'

Knives smirked. His finger tightened and the shot echoed around the chamber, reverberating off the ceiling and walls. Knives already had his victory smile on, but it faltered as he saw Legato reach up, a hand gripping his chest. He pulled his hand away as all eyes turned to him, deep red creeping over the white of his coat. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed, a smile on his face.

Knives head snapped to look at Shade, seeing only the mask that covered her face. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out, leaving him quiet for a moment, only one question on his mind. 'How?'

'Remember the part about me being a Protector?' Shade asked, her black eyes staring out. 'Well, I am like nothing you have ever faced.'

'She's not exactly what you were expecting, is she?' Wolfwood asked as he took aim. 'Not feeling so high and mighty now, are you?'

Knives suddenly smiled, a bubble of laughter rippled though him, increasing in volume with every second until he finally managed to catch his breath, looking straight to Vash. 'You certainly do know how to pick them,' he said, stepping forward. 'I might just kill you and the priest quickly so I can have her for myself.'

Shade crouched slightly, preparing to launch herself at him as he took measured steps forward, a predator on the prowl. 'Try it,' she challenged, aim steady.

Knives smirked. 'As you wish.'


	27. To Become A Memory

TO BECOME A MEMORY

Knives took aim again, bullet hungry for Shade's heart as he squeezed the trigger. The boom resonated through the chamber, but the bullet had not reached its target, instead, imbedding into the ground in the distance. The smile on Knives lips faltered and he looked around for her, unable to see her anywhere along the stretch of rock.

He lost his breath as something slammed into his ribs, sending him stumbling backward to see Vash and Wolfwood running at him. He took aim, shooting at them as they weaved their way towards him, teeth grinding in frustration as they evaded his bullets, getting closer. He leapt over them, watching them run beneath his feet, the thrill only lasting until he was tackled in mid air by Shade. For a moment, he could not comprehend the situation as her feet appeared on his chest and stomach as though she were surfing him through the air.

He slammed into the platform, breath exhaling in a rush as he hit the solid rock.

'How'd that feel?' Shade asked foot moving to his throat, keeping him from taking a much needed breath.

Knives smirked, determined not to let her see the anger in his eyes as he wrapped a hand around her ankle, throwing her over his head to land on her back, but somehow she was standing again before him.

'You are very strong,' he said, straightening, feeling the slightest twinge in his neck, still a little breathless, 'stronger than I expected actually.'

'She seems to be surprising you a lot,' Wolfwood said as he and Vash came up behind him. 'You shouldn't expect so little from humans.'

Knives laughed again. 'Nicholas, I can no longer class her as human anymore than I associate myself with your inferior race.'

'But Knives, she is human,' Vash exclaimed. 'Can't you see how capable they are? She is living proof that there is much more to them than you might think.'

'You know that what you say is a lie,' he said, growing impatient with his twin. 'Wake up and stop your stupid delusions about this stupid race!'

'I am not the one who needs to wake up,' Vash said through gritted teeth.

'Yes you are,' Knives yelled. 'If you had listened to me and if you have followed me we would not be here fighting right now.'

'I could never have followed you.'

'But if you had you could have stopped all this, Vash. You only have yourself to blame. You fell in love so now I'm going to have to kill her like I did Rem. I'm going to protect you and I'm going to enjoy every second of it!'

'No!' Vash yelled, launching himself at Knives, his eyes filled with rage as he reached his twin. He pushed his gun into his chest, his breath laboured.

Knives smirked. 'Could you really do it Vash? Could you really kill me?' he asked quietly, gaze intent.

'If it means that the world would be safer, then yes,' he said, his finger tightening on the trigger.

'I think you're bluffing.'

Vash pushed the gun harder into his chest. 'I think you're wrong.'

'Then kill me!' Knives yelled, his eyes burning into Vash's as they stood together, locked in position. 'Kill me now. Prove that you have it in you!'

Vash's hands twitched on the trigger at the words, but still he hesitated.

'See Vash, you just don't have it in you,' Knives said, swatting the gun from his chest, his eyes still fixed on Vash's.

* * *

He was distracted. Knives cried out as his handgun flew from his hands, gaze dropping from his twin to stare at the blood that ran in rivulets his palm, turning to face Shade, his eyes filled with astonishment. 'You shot me.'

'Yes, I did,' she said, pulling the trigger again in two short bursts, the sound nearly one.

Knives knees buckled as bullets ripped through them. He dropped to the ground, looking desperately at Vash as shock drifted through his eyes. 'How could you let her do this to me?' he asked, voice wavering as if he were the one being betrayed all along.

'You brought this upon yourself Knives,' Wolfwood said.

Vash moved to kneel beside him. 'You could have helped these people but you just hurt them. You hurt me and now this has to end,' he said, tears falling from his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

The gun felt heavy in his hands as he brought it to Knives chest. His finger tightened on the trigger. He closed his eyes, preparing himself, but before he could take the shot, a set of hands was guiding him away. He looked down at the hands, recognising them as Shade's. 'What are you doing?'

'You can hate me later,' Wolfwood whispered as he positioned the gun over Knives heart, not looking at them. 'Get him out of here Shade.'

Shade nodded, taking Vash into her arms as she began to run from the chamber, sprinting down the length of the platform as fast as she could. They weaved through the single tunnel, finally spilling into the light, blinding them for a moment, but that was not the cause of Vash's tears. As soon as Shade placed him on his feet he broke down, falling to his knees as the tears began to flow.

Shade knelt beside him, pulling him into her arms as he cried. She held him tight, resting his head on her chest. 'You made the right choice,' she whispered.

Vash sniffed, looking up at her. 'I just wish it didn't have to end like this,' he said. 'I wanted to save him, but as I saw him today, I started to realise that I couldn't save him, couldn't take care of him and it hurts so much.'

Shade ran her fingers through his soft, blonde hair as he shuddered with sobs. 'I know,' she said, pulling her mask off to kiss his forehead, letting it fall to the dirt. 'You couldn't have done any better. I'm so proud of you.'

'How can you be proud of a monster?'

He tried to pull away but Shade reached up, placing her hand on his cheek as her eyes returned to normal. 'You are not a monster Vash.'

'I am.'

'Look into my eyes, Vash,' she said. He was reluctant but obeyed. 'If you insist that you are a monster then let us be monsters together,' she whispered as she pulled him towards her. Their lips met, satisfying the need that both felt at that moment, the desperation to realise that it was over, that at least, for now, they were safe.

Vash pulled her closer, the tears still staining his cheeks. When they reluctantly broke apart, Vash was smiling, his hand on Shade's cheek. 'Two monsters, together forever,' he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips again.

* * *

Wolfwood walked out of the darkness, raising his hand to his face as the light assaulted his eyes. He stopped in his tracks, stumbling slightly. When he could finally look out from beneath the cover of his hand he instantly spotted Shade and Vash standing just in front of him.

'So we got out. Now how do we get back to our bikes and the town?' he asked, squinting. He reached into his pocket, finding his packet of cigarettes, smiling as he lit one up, placing it between his lips.

Shade quirked an eyebrow at him. 'You seem to be forgetting something Wolfwood.'

He looked at her as he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. 'What?'

She bent to pick her mask up, tucking it beneath her coat again. When her gaze met his, her eyes were flooded with black. 'Your smoking can affect my sense of smell with this sort of thing. I don't know how far we are from anything so I need to be able to concentrate,' she said, snatching the cigarette from his lips, putting it out with her fingers.

Wolfwood cringed. He hated it when she did that. 'Sorry.'

Shade smiled. 'No problems,' she said as she turned away from the massive structure, embedded within a cliff. She took Vash's hand, pulling him along with her, away from what would become a painful memory.

* * *

They walked for hours, Shade confidently leading the way over the arid land. Although Wolfwood didn't want to admit it, he was wondering if they were going the right way, but something caught his eye.

'Ha ha!' He shouted, jumping up and down as he pointed into the distance at two shining objects, each a beacon on the dry land. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen them before. 'Look over there. It's the bikes!'

'What are you so excited about?' Shade asked, sidling a little closer to him. 'Did you doubt me?'

Wolfwood shook his head. 'No, but I'm still excited,' he said breathlessly.

'Settle down Wolfwood,' Vash said, eyes tired. 'I think we've had enough excitement to last a lifetime today.'

Wolfwood slowed down, sobering a little. 'Of course, you're right,' he said, a slight bounce in his step, but it soon dropped, the quiet of their walk reminding him of the thoughts he'd been trying to avoid. _I still haven't even told her, _he thought, glancing sideways as they slowly neared the motorbikes.

'I need a drink,' Shade said, her voice weary.

Vash nodded. 'I think we could all do with one.'

'Whiskey on me,' Wolfwood said without hesitation as he tried to distract his thoughts for a bit, '_lots_ of whiskey on me.'

'Sound like a plan,' Shade said, her smile turning to a grin as they reached the bikes, each of them sighing with relief. 'See you there in about ten minutes.'

_Now or never._

'Shade wait,' Wolfwood said, stepping towards her, sending out a silent plea for courage as he placed his hand on her arm, begging her to stop for just a moment. 'I need to say something.'

'Why don't you tell me back at the room, when we can sit down?' she asked softly.

'Because we could have died today and I would never have been able to forgive myself because I have lied to you so much,' he said with a frantic note in his voice as he stepped a little closer. He looked over to Vash. 'I've been a real dickhead because I've been so jealous of you, Vash, because you had the courage to show your love for this beautiful woman when I couldn't. It is so wrong of me but I was blinded by envy every time I saw you with her.'

Shade and Vash blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

Wolfwood took her hands in his, voice barely a whisper. 'I only blame myself for allowing you to slip away from me, but now I realise how happy you are with Vash. The two of you are perfect for each other. It took me a while but I know this now and I want you to be happy because I love you.' He turned again to Vash. 'Once again, feel free to hate me later.'

With nothing left to say, he wrapped his arms around Shade, pulling her forward into a tight embrace before she could comprehend what was happening. He bent his head, claiming her lips in a kiss that he had desperately desired, needed for as long as he could remember. And although brief, it was enough.

Before anyone could speak, he was on his motorbike, putting his sunglasses on, jacket in the side car with the giant cross. He smiled as he felt the weight lift from his shoulders, relief settling over him, contentedness. 'See you at the room.'

Vash stepped toward Shade.

'What just happened?' she managed to ask in a small voice, still surprised.

Vash wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to her motorbike. 'Wolfwood finally explained why he's been acting so strange.'

She couldn't hear anger in his voice so she let out a silent sigh of relief, straddling her motorbike, glad when his arms wrapped tight around her, chin resting on her shoulder.

'Let's get back to the room,' she said, revving. 'I think I need to lie down.'

* * *

Shade collapsed onto the bed, deciding that tomorrow would be another day off as she kicked her shoes from her feet and fell onto the pillow with a groan, Vash sitting her. 'Whiskey?' he asked.

Shade opened one eye, sitting up to gratefully accept the glass, downing the liquid in one gulp. 'Thanks,' she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he settled beside her.

'Feeling better?' Wolfwood asked, standing from his chair as he pulled his jacket on.

Shade nodded. 'I needed that.'

He smiled. 'I'm going to call it a night,' he said, eying the time on the clock. 'I'll see you two tomorrow.'

Shade followed his gaze to see the time, smiling over at him. 'Alright, just make sure you bring breakfast.'

Wolfwood opened the door. 'Don't get your hopes up.'

Then he was gone.

Shade bent down to place the glass beside the bed. When she sat up she was met by Vash's anxious lips. He weaved his fingers into her hair, his other hand on the small of her back as he laid her down gently on the bed. She reached up, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his kiss grew more insistent, his lips caressing hers until she was out of breath.

'Vash…'

'Yes?' he asked, lips moving to her neck.

'What's gotten into you?' she asked, no chance to catch her breath.

He stopped on a sigh, sitting up. 'I don't know,' he admitted, avoiding her gaze. 'I just need…I need to know that you still want me.'

'You're worried about Wolfwood kissing me earlier?' she asked as she also sat up. When he nodded she took his hand in hers. 'Oh Vash, there couldn't be anyone for me other than you.' She gripped his collar, pulling him towards her, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist as hers coiled around her necks.

He claimed her lips, sweeping his coat off as he straddled her. She arched her body against, his hands reaching to unclasp the buckles on her top, a desperate desire flooding their senses.

'I love you Shade,' Vash said, holding her close to him.

'I love you Vash,' she said before their lips met again, each needing to convey more than just words.

It was at that moment that each made the biggest decision that they could possibly face, even against the dangers that plagued each of their lives.

They would never be apart.

The End


End file.
